


Neighbors

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Art AU, Character Deaths, Death Threats, F/M, It's really not as dark as it seems, Longing for More, M/M, Romance, Trigger warning for abuse and abusive situations, Violence, homophobic attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Artist Seungri Lee is condo and dog sitting for his uncle in a very upscale development. His nearest neighbor, Seunghyun Choi is an avid art collector, but is that all he is?





	1. de Kooning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic that I've reworked a bit. I hope you enjoy it. I originally wrote this back in late 2015 - early 2016.

Seungri had been living in his uncle's condo for about two weeks now. His uncle was currently working in New Orleans at Tulane University as a clinical instructor so Seungri was charged with caring for his dog, Gilbert. Gilbert was a Cavalier King Spaniel and his uncle's pride and joy. Luckily for Seungri, his uncle lived in a brand new condo complex in Boston's trendy south end. There was no way the struggling artist would have been able to afford such luxurious living accommodations on his own. 

In the two weeks that he'd been there he hadn't really seen much of his new neighbors. He'd caught a glimpse here and there of the man whose condo shared the floor with his, but that was about it. From what he'd seen so far, his closest neighbor was a tall, well dressed man who was relatively quiet. He'd yet to speak with him so he didn't know what type of person he was. 

He was coming back from his morning walk with Gilbert, arms loaded down with a coffee and the mail when the spaniel decided to run down the hall ahead of him. " _Gilbert... hey... come here boy!_ " Seungri rushed to catch up with the wayward pooch only to find that he'd run into his neighbor's flat. 

Embarrassed, Seungri knocked on the open door and peeked inside. " _Excuse me_... I'm looking for my dog." The tall man he'd seen around the building came to the door. "You must be Seungri. Your uncle mentioned that you'd be watching over his place and Gilbert." Seungri nodded. "Yeah... _sorry_... is he in here?" 

The man nodded. "My door was open so he ran right in. Come on in and get him. I'm Seunghyun, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Seungri smiled. " _Same_. Sorry if Gilbert caused any trouble. He's usually pretty well behaved." Seunghyun smiled. "It was my fault. As I said, my door was open. I'd just had a delivery and hadn't gotten around to closing it yet. Too preoccupied with my new piece I guess." 

Seungri looked over at the wall. " _Wow_... that's a gorgeous de Kooning." Seunghyun stood beside him eyeing the piece appreciatively. "It's _wonderful_ , isn't it? I'm so excited to add it to my collection." Seungri nodded. "I don't blame you... it's an incredible piece. Congratulations. Have you been collecting long?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "For a number of years now. It's difficult to get the pieces that I really want. I'm very lucky to get this particular piece. A very generous friend gave it to me as a gift." Seungri raised his eyebrows. "Nice friend." Seunghyun ran a hand through his close cropped hair. "Yes... well having friends is always a good thing. Your uncle mentioned to me that you're an artist. What medium do you work in?" 

Seungri nodded. "I am, yes. I mostly paint, but I have been know to sculpt a bit. Of course I'm not on this level." He pointed to the wall. "I also teach at Mass Art as well, you know, to make ends meet." Seunghyun tilted his head. "I'm sure you've got more talent than you're letting on. In fact, I'd love to see your work sometime. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now. I've got an appointment I need to get ready for." 

Seungri shook his head. " _Oh no... sure_. Sorry we barged in here and then took up your time." Seunghyun smiled. "Not at all. I'm glad that you came by. I've been curious to meet you and finding out that you know your art is such a pleasure. I think you and I will be good friends. What do you think, Seungri?" 

Seungri smiled. "Yeah... sure. I think I'd like that, Seunghyun. You're very nice to let me in here. I hope we meet again soon." Seunghyun walked him to the door. "Me too, Seungri. Maybe we can have a dinner or something some night when we're both free. I'd love to discuss art with you." Seungri nodded, smiling at the thought. "Sure. Sounds good. Take care Seunghyun." 

"Hey... I finally met my neighbor. You know, the guy who lives on the same floor as me." Youngbae scratched Gilbert behind the ear. "Oh yeah? What's he like?" Seungri handed him a beer and sat down next to Suki. "He's nice. Gilbert ran into his flat, but he didn't seem to care. _Get this_... he just had a de Kooning delivered. It was gorgeous." 

Youngbae raised a brow. "What _is_ that exactly?" Seungri rolled his eyes. "It's a painting. I need more cultured friends. He's got a serious art collection, big bucks." Hyorin shrugged. "Why are you surprised? Aren't these units super expensive? If he's living here, he must have money." 

Seungri nodded. "Yeah and his flat is bigger than this one. He must be loaded." Suki took a drink. "What's he do for a living?" Seungri shrugged. "I never asked him what he did. Maybe he just has money... you know family money. He did say he had an appointment. I assumed it was business, but it could have been anything." 

Youngbae snorted. "Maybe he's a drug lord or an assassin." Seungri laughed. "You watch too many trashy TV shows. This guy was just so nice. No way he's involved with anything illegal or seedy. He's just some rich dude who likes art." 

Seunghyun was lying face down on his bed while the older man pounded into his ass over and over. " _You like that? Huh? Feel good?_ " Seunghyun moaned out. " _Yes baby... so fucking good.... I love your big cock... fuck me harder baby... please!_ " Seungwon pulled the younger man up so that they were flush, chest to back and he fucked into him brutally, biting down on his neck as he released inside of the condom. 

Seunghyun lit a cigarette and passed it to the older man, lighting another for himself and taking a deep drag. "Oh... did your little picture come yet?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "If you mean my de Kooning then yes... it came today. It's amazing, I could literally stare at it for hours." Seungwon laughed. "If I remember correctly, it looks like something my three year old would do. I don't get it, not at all." 

Seunghyun stood up. "I'm not surprised by that information." The older man frowned. "Where are you going?" Seunghyun sighed. " _Shower_." When Seungwon made a move to follow him, Seunghyun shook his head. "You've gotten your money's worth tonight. I'm showering alone." 

The hot spray felt good on Seunghyun's back as he stood under it. He knew he was being childish with Seungwon, but he pissed him off with the crack about the painting. He was a good friend and a generous one at that... he'd make it up to him next time. Right now, he just wanted to unwind in the hot shower. 

_Christ_... why couldn't any one of his ' _special friends'_ have an appreciation for the finer things in life? _Art, fine wine, gourmet foods_... was it too much to ask? It was proving more and more difficult to seem interested, let alone aroused for these buffoons. Sure, they were mostly attractive... but he needed mental stimulation as well. 

Seunghyun wasn't about to throw his lifestyle away though... he lived well and wanted for nothing and he wasn't about to give that up. He'd have to figure out a way to overcome this overwhelming sense of boredom and get interested in sex with his ' _special friends'_ again. He wasn't losing his babies... his pieces were his everything.


	2. Chateau Margaux

It had been about a week since Seungri had first met Seunghyun and he had yet to lay eyes on the man again. It didn't strike him as odd though because even though their condos were on the same floor, Seungri had rarely seen or heard a peep from his neighbor since the day he'd moved in. 

Saturday morning, however, found them both in the hallway at the same time. Seunghyun was just passing Seungri's door as the artist was stepping out of it with Gilbert. "Hey... _Seunghyun_... nice to see you. How are you?" 

The taller man smiled. "Hello Seungri. I'm well thanks. How's your Saturday going?" Seungri shrugged. "Not bad. Just taking Gilbert out. Hey... how's that de Kooning doing? I'd love another peek at that sometime." Seunghyun chuckled. "I know what you mean. I find myself just mesmerized by it. I could just sit and study it for hours." 

Seungri nodded, chuckling as well. "I think we share the same mind when it comes to art appreciation." Seunghyun smiled. "I was just on my way across the street to the Whole Foods market. Would you like to..." Seungri's door opened and Suki stepped out. The petite woman wrapped her arms around Seungri's waist and rested her chin on his right shoulder.

"Baby... I'm all set." Seungri covered her hands with his free hand. " _Suki_... this is my neighbor, Seunghyun.... Seunghyun... this is Suki, my girlfriend." Suki released Seungri and extended a hand to the tall man. "It's nice to meet you. Seungri's been going on and on about you since you two met." 

Seunghyun took her hand. "Oh well... the pleasure is all mine." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I really _haven't_ been going on and on about you... not that you're not really nice." Suki whacked him on the arm. " _Don't lie.._. It's been _he's got such a great collection and the_ _Kooting_ _is just beautiful._ " Seungri covered his face with his hand. "Suki... it's _de Kooning_." She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. " _Whatever_." 

Seungri looked at Seunghyun who had a kind of stunned expression on his face. "Look... I'm sorry. I guess I _have_ been going on a bit about your art, especially the de Kooning. Please don't think that I'm some creepy stalker." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... _it's... it's_ understandable really. You love art just like I do." 

Seungri smiled. "I really do. So, _I'm sorry_... you were about to ask me something." Seunghyun cleared his throat and glanced at Suki. "I was just going to invite you over to my place later for some dinner and art appreciation... _both of you_." Suki smiled. "That's _so_ sweet. I'm just on my way home though." 

Seunghyun tilted his head. "It won't be until later so that's fine." Suki shook her head. "No... I mean home as in to visit my family. I'm headed to New York for the week. Thank you anyway." Seunghyun smiled. "Oh well... next time then." Suki looked at Seungri. "You should go. You're dying to talk about art to someone and I'll be gone anyway." 

Seungri looked over at Seunghyun who was looking at his phone. "Seunghyun if you don't mind just me... I'd love to come." Seunghyun smiled. "I'd love to have you. Come around 7:00 and please don't worry about bringing anything. Cooking is a hobby of mine and I rarely get to do it for others." Seungri nodded. "If you say so. I'll see you then." 

Seunghyun started off down the hall and then paused, turning. " _Suki_... have a safe trip." She smiled at him. "Thank you Seunghyun. I'll see you when I get back." Seungri smiled at her. "I told you he was really nice." 

Seunghyun felt an odd kind of excitement as he prepared dinner. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd been this thrilled to have a guest over. Certainly not his ' _special friends'_. They were more of a chore now than anything else. This night was something he could look forward to. 

He was preparing seared scallops with spicy papaya sauce along with a spinach pomegranate salad. He was in such high spirits that he'd even made individual chocolate liqueur soufflés. He just hoped that Seungri also shared the same taste in food with him as he did with art. 

When Seungri arrived Seunghyun ushered him inside. "I know you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't come empty handed." Seunghyun smiled and took the bottle of _Chateau Margaux_ from him. "You really didn't have to, but how can I say no to this bottle and a 1982 vintage to boot. Thank you so much."

Seungri followed him in. "I have to confess I did take it from my uncle’s wine rack. I honestly wouldn't know which wine to buy if I went to the store. I had the feeling that you weren't exactly a beer guy." Seunghyun had opened the bottle to let it breathe. "That's actually not true. I do like a beer on occasion." 

Seungri smiled. "Oh... guess I stole from my uncle unnecessarily then." Seunghyun laughed. "No... I think it was a good call. This is an excellent bottle of wine to steal and it definitely beats anything that I've got right now." Seungri leaned on the kitchen island. "This place is great. It's much bigger than my uncle's place. How long have you been here?" 

Seunghyun grabbed two wine glasses and set out a plate of cheese and fruits. "Since the building was finished. About a year now. I really like it here. Are you enjoying staying here?" Seungri nodded. "It's certainly a great development. I'm not going to want to leave when my uncle comes back." 

Seunghyun poured the wine and slid a glass over to Seungri. "Well... you've got lots of time still. I was thinking we could eat on the balcony since it's such a nice night." Seungri followed him out and they sat at the table together. 

"Wow... _Seunghyun_ this food is delicious. I can cook, but nothing like this." Seunghyun sipped his wine. "Thanks... I've taken several cooking classes over the years. It's another passion of mine. So... Suki seems really nice. Have you two been together a long time?" 

Seungri blotted his lips with his napkin. "We've been together a few months. We met at a party given by a mutual friend." Seunghyun nodded. "I'm assuming that she is _not_ an art lover judging by her comment earlier." 

Seungri laughed. "It's not that she doesn't like it, she just isn't that knowledgeable about it. She's a model or she's trying to be so that preoccupies her time." Seunghyun set his glass down. "A model... I had a friend who wanted me to model at one time." Seungri tilted his head. " _Oh?_ What happened? You weren't interested?" 

Seunghyun sighed and shook his head. "It didn't work out. My friend and I had a falling out and that was that. No great loss." Seungri frowned. "The modeling?" Seunghyun stood to clear the dishes. "No... _the friend._ Ready for dessert? We can have it in the den with the de Kooning." 

"It's even more amazing than I remember." Seunghyun nodded, crossing his arms. "I have to say it's one of my favorite pieces along with my Kohei Nawa of course." Seungri turned to him. "You've got a Kohei Nawa?" 

Seunghyun led him to what was supposed to be his guest bedroom, but was used as an art showcase. "It's in here." Seungri's eyes widened. " _God... I'm so jealous._ This is fabulous." Seunghyun stood back. "Thank you. It's so nice to have someone over who appreciates these pieces." 

Seungri looked over at him. "What about your friend... the one who got you the de Kooning? He must appreciate your collection if he's willing to add to it." Seunghyun scoffed. "No... he doesn't. He thinks fine art is done with finger paints."

Seungri laughed. "I've got a few friends like that. I agree, it's nice to meet someone who knows their stuff." Seunghyun watched Seungri as he looked over his different pieces. He was quite good looking, but what was more interesting to him was his mind. 

Seunghyun was beginning to feel an unmistakable feeling of attraction for the artist, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in quite some time. What he thought was going to be just a friendship was turning into something else entirely.... at least for him. Now he just needed Seungri to get on board. 

" _Say Seungri._.. would you like to go to the Gardner Museum with me tomorrow? There's an Anders Zorn exhibit that I think would be quite interesting." Seungri raised his brows. "Wow... yeah... that sounds great. Do you want to do brunch and then go?" 

Seunghyun smiled. "That sounds great, but unfortunately I've got an appointment that I just can't break. How about we say around 1:00?" Seungri smiled. "Sounds good. I should get going. Gilbert will be needing to go out. Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Seunghyun walked him to the door. "No problem. Thanks for the stolen wine. I'll see you tomorrow." 

The next morning Seunghyun was on all fours while his ' _friend_ ', Byung-Hun knelt behind him, holding his hips and thrusted into him vigorously. Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Seungri in his mind and he moaned genuinely for the first time in months. " _Mmm.... feels good... eh baby?_ " 

Seunghyun grasped the sheets and pushed back. "Yeah... _just... just don't talk._.. please." Seunghyun reached for his own cock and began stroking himself, Seungri's beautiful face in his mind as he was talking about art. When Byung-Hun struck his prostate dead on Seunghyun screamed and released all over his own hand, his _'friend'_ following right after him. 

"Nice to know I can still give you such an earth shattering orgasm." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. " _You're amazing_... I need to shower and you need to leave. I have plans." 


	3. Gardner Museum

"I really love the Gardner... you know? It's just such a great little museum. Not that I don't love the MFA, but this place is really easy to enjoy in a low key way." Seunghyun nodded. "I agree and in the springtime when the gardens are in full bloom it's just so peaceful to come and sit and meditate." 

Seungri smiled. " _Yeah_... I've come here many an afternoon to just sketch those gardens. I don't really have the time as much now, but when I was in art school I would spend afternoons here just soaking it all in. So... you meditate? Is that something that you do in public spaces only or is it a daily activity?"

Seunghyun raised a brow. "No, no I'm just a public meditator. I like people to watch me, _gives me a thrill_." Seungri blinked at him. " _Uhm... alright.... I guess that's._.." The taller man laughed. "I'm joking... that's ridiculous. I do meditate every day. It gives me a sense of peace that I lack in my day to day life." 

Seungri frowned. "Well... that's good and bad. I don't want to pry here Seunghyun... we hardly know each other after all... but if you ever need a friend to talk to I am just down the hall." Seunghyun smiled. "That's very sweet of you. I'm really fine. Don't we all have everyday stressors that we deal with? I didn't mean to imply that it was anything more." 

Seungri smiled. "Yeah... we do and I'm glad. Not that you've got stress, but that it's not anything major. Still, I like to think that we're becoming friends... my offer still stands." Seunghyun smiled. "Well again thank you and yes... we are friends. So... when is Suki coming back? You must miss her?" 

Seungri nodded. "She'll be back next weekend. Yeah... I _do_ miss her, but I mean we've only been together for a few months so it's not like it's serious yet." Seunghyun nodded. "Still... isn't it exciting when a relationship is new. There's so much to discover about each other. So many firsts together." 

Seungri looked over at him. "That's true. The trick is making that excitement last. It's hard to carry over that momentum as the relationship continues. You really need to work to keep things interesting." Seunghyun smiled. "I feel the same way. It's hard to keep a relationship alive when you aren't stimulated by your partner any longer. Don't you think?" 

Seungri bit his lip. " _Uhm_... are you talking about..." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Maybe challenged is the better word. I like to know that my partner can keep up an intelligent conversation... the brain is a _very_ sexy organ. Do you want to grab a coffee?" Seungri nodded dumbly. "Yeah... sure." 

They sat in a cozy coffee shop sipping their brews. "Are you telling me that you're more interested in a woman's brain than her body?" Seunghyun sat back and took a sip of his cappuccino. "Actually... to be totally honest with you..." Seungri smirked. " _I knew it,_ all men are interested in sex." Seunghyun cleared his throat. " _I'm not_... interested in women I mean. _Sex yes,_ women no." 

Seungri blinked. "Oh... I didn't mean to make you feel..." Seunghyun shook his head. "You didn't. I just thought that since we're friends, I'd let you know." Seungri nodded. "Sure... yeah. So... are you with someone right now?" Seunghyun smiled slowly. "You mean besides you?" The smaller man froze. " _Uhm... Seunghyun... uh_..." 

Seunghyun laughed. "Relax Seungri... I meant at this table. I was joking. No... I'm not with anyone right now. No one special anyway." Seungri smiled. "You're quite the joker once you get to know you. You know, I've been meaning to ask you... what exactly do you do?" Seunghyun's smile faded. " _Do?_ " Seungri nodded. "Yeah... you know... as in occupation." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Well... some time ago I worked in a gallery on Newbury Street. That was when I had just graduated college. It was nice and the clientele were wealthy for the most part, but seriously lacking in knowledge. _Typical_." Seungri nodded. "Why'd you leave?" Seunghyun fidgeted. "I had a friend who liked to visit me at work and well... I got canned." 

Seungri frowned. "Doesn't seem like much of a friend. Do you still keep in touch with them?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes I do. The gallery was mediocre at best and my friend has made it up to me, don't worry." Seungri blinked at him. "Oh yeah... how'd he do that?" Seunghyun finished off his cappuccino. "Well... among other things he just bought me the de Kooning. I'm over the job, _trust me_." 

As they walked down the street together Seungri looked over at his friend. "You still didn't tell me what you do now. It's okay if you don't want to. Are you an international spy or something?" Seunghyun laughed. " _God no!_ I'd suck at that. Actually, my job is pretty boring. I'm an art consultant." 

Seungri raised a brow. "That's not boring. So what? You appraise pieces of art for people?" Seunghyun nodded. "Potential buyers or sellers ask me to research and appraise different pieces. It's pretty boring unless you're an art buff." Seungri smiled. "Which I am... _enthusiastically_." 

"Do you want to come in for a beer? I think I'd feel guilty stealing another bottle of wine from my uncle." Seunghyun checked the time on his phone. "As much as I'd like to, I've got some work I need to get done. Let's do it another time, okay?" Seungri smiled. "Okay. I'd better walk Gilbert anyway. See you later, Seunghyun." 

As Seunghyun was walking away Seungri called out to him. " _Hey... wait!_ " Turning around, Seunghyun tilted his head in question. "Yes?" Seungri held out his phone. " _Do you._.. let's exchange numbers. That way we can make plans easier." Seunghyun smiled. " _Fabulous_... here... you type yours in mine and I'll do the same to yours." 

When Jaejoong arrived thirty minutes later, Seunghyun jumped on him as soon as he walked in his door. "Hey... what are you... _hmmph_... Seung...." Seunghyun pressed himself into him and kissed his neck. " _Jae... I want you to fuck me... please Jae_..." Jaejoong blinked at him, startled. " _Seung... why.._." 

Seunghyun licked and sucked on his neck. "Please don't ask... we've done it before... just please... I _really_ want you to." Jaejoong started moaning as Seunghyun began palming him through his pants. " _Fuck... okay._.. let's go into the bedroom." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No... the den... couch... please._ " 

Jaejoong was dragged into the den and clothing was removed quickly. Before he could even register what was happening, Seunghyun had sucked him to full hardness and then bent himself invitingly over the arm of the couch. Jaejoong cursed, rolled on a condom and pressed forward, thrusting in roughly and grinding the head of his cock mercilessly into Seunghyun's prostate. 

Seunghyun was a panting mess as he stared at the de Kooning and pictured Seungri behind him. He came with blinding force causing Jaejoong to thrust all the more forcefully and let out a guttural cry into his ear as he released as well. 

" _What the fuck was that even?_ " Seunghyun picked up his clothing off of his floor and whacked Jaejoong on the thigh. "Get your naked ass off of my couch." Jaejoong snorted. "You just came all over this couch, what's the difference?" Seunghyun returned wearing his robe and carrying some upholstery cleaner along with a rag. "The difference, _Jae_ is that it's _my_ sweet cum and not _your_ vile ass." 

Jaejoong stood up. "My ass is hardly vile and I've had your cum, it's _definitely_ not sweet." Seunghyun snorted as he cleaned up the couch. "Hey... where are you going all naked like that?" Jaejoong smiled. " _Shower babe_. You can join me if you want to. It's not that often that you fall victim to my obvious charms and I'd like to take advantage of it."

Seunghyun laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You were just in the right place at the right time. If it wasn't you, it would have been my favorite vibrator." Jaejoong shrugged. " _Still_... you know where to find me... I'll even taste you're vile cum." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but followed after him minutes later. 

When he walked Jaejoong to his door an hour later the blond smirked at him. " _You know_ , wouldn't it be nice if _all_ of our interactions were this mutually beneficial?" Seunghyun smirked. "It was a one time deal, Jae. I told you... you were in the right place at the right time." Jaejoong smiled. " _But Seung_... " 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No buts, Jae. You and I have a business relationship, nothing more. You know I can't afford to give it away. What would my ' _friends_ ' think?" Jaejoong frowned. "I'm your friend." Seunghyun smiled. "It's different and you know it. I appreciate the consulting work that you bring me, but that's not going to pay for this 1.4 million dollar condo, is it?" 

Jaejoong sighed. "Fine. How about a kiss goodbye?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Fine. Who knew you were such a romantic?" Jaejoong smirked. "I'm not... I just like kissing you." Jaejoong stepped out into the hall and pulled Seunghyun close, kissing him deeply. "Bye Seung. Thanks for a _stimulating_ afternoon." 

As he sauntered down the hall, he passed a shorter guy with dark wavy hair holding a dog on a leash. "Hey... how's it going?" Seungri stammered at the man who'd just kissed Seunghyun. " _H... hey. N... not bad_." He watched Seunghyun disappear inside his condo and he felt his stomach clench unpleasantly. 


	4. Opus One

"So where were you yesterday anyway? Hyorin wanted to invite you over for lunch." Seungri eyed his friend over his beer glass. " _Hyorin_ wanted to invite me... you didn't?" Youngbae smiled mischievously. "I'm sick of seeing you, haven't I been tortured enough for one lifetime. Hyorin has a soft spot for you though." 

Seungri laughed. "Well tell Hyorin that I was out at the Gardner Museum taking in the Anders Zorn exhibit.” Youngbae shook his head. " _Jesus Seungri_... why didn't you call me? You'd rather wander around some museum all alone than be with friends on a Sunday afternoon... that's pretty pathetic." 

The artist rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's _not_ pathetic to visit a museum alone. Lots of people, in fact do this." Youngbae snorted. " _Yeah_... sad and pathetic people. I thought you said that you weren't that hooked on Suki?" Seungri took a drink. "I'm not. If you'd let me finish... I wasn't alone yesterday." 

Youngbae's eyes lit up. "Now it makes sense. Suki's away... you take some other girl to a museum and charm her with your art bullshit." Seungri shook his head. " _Wrong again, Sherlock_. I went with my neighbor, Seunghyun and I have to say... it was really nice to have an intelligent conversation about art for a change." 

Seunghyun opened his door and smiled at Soohyuk, stepping aside to let him in. "Hyuk... how are you?" The younger man smiled back. "Good. Where do you want this... kitchen?" Seunghyun led the way. "Just put it on the counter for now. I want to open it up and check them out." 

Soohyuk deposited the wooden case upon the countertop. "It came in today and I knew you'd want it right away." Seunghyun jimmied open the case. "You were right, thank you. I've been so excited since I got your call." He lifted the lid and set it aside, smiling at the contents. " _Shit_... let's open one. We need to sample it, don't you think?" 

Soohyuk placed two wine glasses on the counter. "I'm way ahead of you. Here's the corkscrew. Will you do the honors?" Seunghyun smiled as he lifted a bottle of Opus One out of the case. " _Oh... I shall._ " The wine was opened and poured and Soohyuk raised his glass. " _To you.._. if it weren't for you, I'd only get to sell this excellent vintage and never get to sample more than a taste." 

Seunghyun laughed. "To you as well, my dearest Hyuk. You always steer my special friends in the right direction when they want to buy me a gift. _Cheers_." Seunghyun took an appreciative sip. " _Fuck... that's good._ Better than the last case, don't you think?" Soohyuk nodded. "Definitely. Much better." 

Three bottles later and they were sprawled out on Seunghyun's bed side by side. "You know Hyuk... I feel like I have all this clarity right now. Like I can see shit I couldn't before." Soohyuk looked over at him. " _What?_ Like your eyesight has improved?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... like I can _see_ , you know. Before I couldn't, _now I can_. Hey... Would you rather have really phenomenal sex or get a really rare piece of art?" 

Soohyuk blinked at him. "I think... I think I'd choose the sex... but it has to be _really phenomenal_." Seunghyun nodded. "I'm going to ask Seungri what he thinks." Soohyuk smiled. "Good idea. _Wait_... who the fuck is Seungri?" Seunghyun gestured vaguely towards his wall. "He's the guy down the hall... _s'cute_. I think I want him to fuck me. _No_... I _know_ I want him to fuck me." 

Soohyuk's mouth formed an O. "You want me to go?" Seunghyun blinked at him. " _No... why?_ " Soohyuk gestured vaguely toward the wall. " _Seungri_." Seunghyun milled it over in his very drunk brain. "Let me check with him first." 

Seungri was just getting back from his dinner with Youngbae. He was about to grab Gilbert to take him out when his phone chimed. He checked, expecting it to be Suki or even Youngbae. He was surprised that is was from Seunghyun and even more surprised by the message. **_would you rather have really phenomenal sex or get a really rare piece of art?_**

Seungri stood there wondering if he was actually the person that was meant to receive this text. He waited until he was outside with Gilbert before he answered. **_tough choice.... both if possible I guess_**

Seungri got no reply and he shrugged it off thinking that he'd been right in assuming that the text wasn't meant for him in the first place. He'd apologize to Seunghyun the next time he saw him. _Still_... he couldn't stop thinking about the question. It was an intriguing inquiry. From the little he knew about Seunghyun, it definitely sounded like something that he'd think of. He fell asleep thinking about that and the older man. 

Seunghyun cracked his eyes open and looked down at the arm strewn over his chest. Soohyuk had snuggled up next to him after they'd both passed out last night. The younger man always was the cuddling type. Soohyuk yawned and opened his own eyes, smiling softly at his friend. " _Morning Seung._ " 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Morning Hyuk. How are you?" Soohyuk rubbed at his eyes. "Okay." He leaned over and pecked Seunghyun on the lips before sitting up. "Hey... why is your phone under me?" Seunghyun sat up as well. "Is it? Shit it probably needs a charge. Let me see it." 

Seunghyun was about to plug his phone on when he noticed the unread text message. He raised a brow when he saw the sender. **_tough choice.... both if possible I guess_** " _What the fuck?_ Hyuk... how could you let me drunk text Seungri?" 

Soohyuk scratched his head. "I'm sorry... _wait who?_ " Seunghyun stood up and gestured vaguely towards his wall. "The guy down the hall... remember? I told you last night." Soohyuk thought really hard. " _Oh!_ The guy you want to fuck you! That guy? _That Seungri?_ " Seunghyun put his hands over his face. " _Fuck! Fuck!_ I think I've ruined everything." 

Soohyuk stood up and stretched. "Why? You like him, right? What's wrong with flirting with him?" Seunghyun removed his hands from his face. "He's got a girlfriend for one thing and I don't think he likes men for another." Soohyuk shrugged. "So then why do you care?" 

Seunghyun reached for a cigarette. "His mind... it's _so_ beautiful. He has the same taste that I do in art and I'd love to find out what else. He's perfect in so many ways. He simulates _every_ fiber of my being... do you understand?" Soohyuk regarded him for a minute. "Yeah... I think I do. You really want this guy to fuck you... _badly_." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _Philistine_." Soohyuk laughed. "I'm gonna grab a shower... sleeping in my clothes makes me feel gross." Seunghyun nodded. "Help yourself. Feel free to borrow something fresh to wear as well." 

It was two days later before they ran into each other... this time on the elevator. "Seungri... hello." The doors closed and Seungri smiled a bit awkwardly. "Hi Seunghyun." The older man sighed. "Seungri... listen... I'm really sorry about the other night. The text that I sent you." Seungri side eyed him. " _You're sorry?_ I was about to apologize myself." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry about. My friend, Soohyuk came over to bring me my case of Opus One and we ended up killing three bottles." Seungri's eyes went wide. " _Opus One?_ Really? I don't know a lot about wine, but I've heard that's a fabulous vintage." 

Seunghyun nodded. "It is. This case is even better than the last one I had. I'd be happy to share some with you as a peace offering." Seungri laughed. "There's no need to make peace. It was certainly one of the most intelligent drunk texts that I've ever gotten. Pretty intriguing question too." Seunghyun raised a brow. "You think so? You took the easy way out. I think it's a bit more difficult to decide. There are lots of factors to consider."

Seungri stepped out of the elevator. " _Factors?_ Like what?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Like just how rare of a piece of art we're talking about and who the artist is. Then there's the other side of the coin. For me size _does_ count... _brain size._ I can't stand a man who has no legitimate knowledge of the things that I hold most precious." 

Seungri stopped in front of his door. "So are you saying that you only get involved with someone who has a knowledge of art?" Seunghyun sighed. " _No_... unfortunately I can't be that choosy. I'm saying that given the choice, _if_ I could find that perfect man... he doesn't exist though." 

Seungri frowned at him. "Seunghyun... would you like to join me for dinner? It won't be anything fancy, but I'm a pretty decent cook." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you Seungri, that's a really tempting offer. Unfortunately, I've got to go to my sister's tonight for a night of awkward family fun. It's my nephew's birthday dinner." 

Seungri nodded. "Not a kid person, eh?" Seunghyun sighed. "Actually, Yeun Jun is the only one I don't mind seeing. He's turning three and he's pretty cute. It's the rest of them that I can do without." The artist blinked at him. "Families can be rough." Seunghyun smiled tight lipped. "Especially when they don't approve of your lifestyle and have no qualms about telling you ad nauseam." 

Seungri opened his mouth to speak, but Seunghyun just touched his shoulder. "How about you give me a rain check, alright?" Seungri nodded. "Just name the night." The older man smiled. "I'll let you know. I'm dying to see some of your work. If it's anything like I think it will be, I'm going to love it." Seungri didn't know why, but he felt a bit flustered. "I hope it doesn't disappoint you." 

Seunghyun rang the bell to his sister's chestnut hill home wishing he were anywhere else but here. Hye Youn answered and gave him a frosty hug. " _Seunghyun_... I _can't_ tell you how glad that I am that you're here." He kissed her cheek. "About as glad as I am to be here I'll bet. Where's Yeun Jun?" 

Seunghyun smiled and hugged his nephew tight. "Happy birthday... here... this is for you." The boy took the large box and smiled. "What is it?" Seunghyun laughed. "Open it and find out." Yeun Jun tore open the paper to reveal a child sized wooden easel along with several canvases. There were also paints and brushes as well. 

"Wow... this is cool. Thank you uncle Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled. "I'm glad that you like it." Seunghyun mother approached him. "It's nice of you to show up tonight, Seunghyun." He glanced at her. "I came for Yeun Jun, not you." She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Oh I'm well aware of your disdain for me." 

Seunghyun pulled out his cigarettes. "Where do you suppose that comes from, _eh mother?_ " She rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you tried following your brother in law's example you'd fit in more." Seunghyun side eyed her. "So you want me to be a prick, is that what you're saying? I'm going outside to smoke now, mother." 

Seunghyun stood outside exhaling smoke, lost in his own thoughts when he was enveloped in a back hug. "Where's your wife?" Seungwon kissed his neck. "Getting the cake. They sent me to come and find you. I'm also supposed to have a chat with you about your disgusting lifestyle choices."

Seunghyun smirked and turned to face him, circling his arms around Seungwon’s neck. "Which bitch told you that... the one you married or your mother in law?" Seungwon laughed. "The one I married." Seunghyun leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. "So... _talk to me_." Seungwon kissed him again with passion. "Have I made myself clear?" 


	5. Auction

The next day Seungri was bringing home some groceries when he found himself alone in the elevator with a tall, blonde, very good looking woman. He glanced over at her more than once trying to catch her eye, but she stared straight ahead unwaveringly.

 

When they reached his floor he was surprised to find that she was also getting out. She was carrying a large folded table and a black leather duffle bag. He fell into step beside her. "You must be visiting Seunghyun."

 

She snorted. "That's pretty astute of you. Did it take you the _whole_ elevator ride to come up with that?" Seungri looked surprised. "What? No... I was just being friendly." She finally turned to him. "Well I'm late and Seung hates that _so_..." He blinked at her. "No... of course. Say hello for me. We're friends."

 

She smirked as she walked away. "I'll just bet that you are." Seungri furrowed his brow. What the fuck did that mean? Attractive women were getting stranger and stranger. He shook his head and entered his own condo.

 

"Hey... are you _all_ wound up?" Seunghyun kissed Soo Joo's cheek. "I spent the night with my family... of course I am. It's the most stressful situation in the world. It's like being in a cage with hungry tigers, but they don't kill you right away. _No_... they play with you for a while. Casually slicing into your skin with their razor sharp claws, letting you bleed out for a bit before they go in for the another swipe. They never quite let you slip off into oblivion... they keep you conscious so you can feel their teeth ripping at your flesh."

 

Soo Joo had opened up her table while he spoke and when he finished she pulled him into a hug. "It's okay... you're safe now. Why don't you get undressed and lie down. I'll take care of you."

 

Seunghyun lie face down on the massage table while Soo Joo worked on his tense muscles. " _God_... you haven't been this tense in ages. I can't believe that Seungwon lets them..." Seunghyun scoffed. " _That prick?_ He's a coward and there's no way he's going to go against his wife. I'm tired Soo... just tired of the whole thing."

 

She sighed. "Try to relax. Think about something that makes you happy. Any new pieces coming in?" He shook his head. "No... I don't even care. Maybe I should sell the whole damn collection and get the fuck out of here. I'll move to Europe."

 

She rolled her eyes, she'd heard it all before. "I thought that I saw something in the papers about an auction at Christie's. I think they had Calder listed as one of the artists..." Seunghyun lifted his head and craned his neck to look at her. " _Calder?_ You're not just saying that to cheer me up, are you?"

 

Soo Joo shook her head. "No... I read it... _somewhere_." He sat up, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Where's my phone? Why didn't that asshole Jaejoong tell me about this? Why the fuck do I pay him anyway?" Soo Joo handed him his phone, smirking. "Wipe that smirk off of your face. You knew I wasn't going anywhere. This has nothing to do with you."

 

" _Jaejoong!_ Get your ass over here. No... I do _not_ want sex. I want that Calder that's being auctioned off. Why the fuck did my masseuse tell me and not you? Be here in thirty minutes... please."

 

Seunghyun stood up and hugged Soo Joo. "Thanks Soo. I owe you. I need to shower and get on the Christies website and do some research. _God_... I can't wait to tell Seungri about this." Soo Joo smiled. "I'm glad that you're feeling better. Who's Seungri though?"

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "He's _nobody_... forget that I mentioned him. I'm going to go shower. Help yourself to some wine or anything else you'd like."

 

When he returned, Jaejoong was also there. "The auction is next Friday. I've pre registered so you've already got a bidding number." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you. Let me see the piece that's being auctioned off please." Jaejoong brought up the image on his laptop.

"Don't forget, his Lily of Force piece sold for 18 mil back in 2012." Seunghyun eyed the computer screen. " _18.5 million._ I think these pieces will go for much less. It's a different market now and at least the smaller one should be affordable." Jaejoong raised a brow. "By affordable you mean what?"

 

Seunghyun sat back. "In the two to four hundred thousand dollar range." Jaejoong snorted. "Oh... _that_ affordable. Do I get my usual finders fee?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You would have, _if_ you had actually found this. No... Soo Joo is getting this one."

 

Jaejoong sighed. "Fine. How are you going to afford this piece anyway?" Seunghyun sighed, getting up and pouring them all some wine. "I guess I'll just have to liquidate some of my assets... only I'm not sure what. I'll have to call a friend for advice." Soo Joo took a sip of wine. "Seungwon? I thought you were super pissed at him right now."

 

Seunghyun put his glass down. "He's not the only friend that I have in the finance world. In fact, thanks to my sweet prick of a brother in law, I've made lots of friends there." Soo Joo touched his shoulder. " _Seung_..." He shook his head. " _Don't_. I think I'll have a party to celebrate my latest acquisition. Once I get it, of course."

 

Seunghyun checked himself in the mirror and straightening his hair, unbuttoning his shirt a bit. He plastered a seductive smile on his face and opened his door. " _Come in.._. I've been dying to see you." Byung-Hun wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him close. "I've missed you... _badly_."

 

Seunghyun smirked. "Let's have a drink." After a couple of very dirty martinis Byung-Hun was very relaxed and Seunghyun had him sprawled out on his couch in the den. "You're so damn sexy... I can't keep my hands off of you." Seunghyun smiled. "You say the nicest things."

 

Byung-Hun began kissing his neck. "I want you... _now_." Seunghyun sighed and tilted his neck to allow the older man better access. "Let's go into my bedroom." Byung-Hun liked rough sex which Seunghyun never really minded. He was currently bent completely over in his spacious shower stall while the older man thrusted mercilessly into him.

 

Not exactly the sexiest position he'd ever been in... staring at his shower floor holding his ankles while his head occasionally got smacked into the wall. " _Fuck... so good... do you love it baby?_ " Seunghyun groaned. " _Yeah... so fucking good... you're so good_." He couldn't stop the eye roll, but honestly did it matter? He was staring at his own feet for Christ sakes.

 

Byung-Hun finally came and Seunghyun groaned out his own ' _orgasm_ ' and stood up, thankful to be upright again. Once they climbed into the bed Seunghyun lit a cigarette and opened up his laptop. "I was wondering if I could ask you some financial advice. I need to liquidate some assets as soon as possible and..."

 

Byung-Hun stopped him. "Are you in trouble?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's nothing like that." He pulled up the Christie's site. " _Look_... isn't it gorgeous?" Byung-Hun took a drag of his own cigarette. "It's what? A mobile?"

 

Seunghyun bit his tongue. "It's a sculpture piece by an artist named Calder. It's going up for auction next Friday." The older man nodded. "You collect art, don't you?" Seunghyun smiled. "I do. I don't have any pieces by Calder though. I'm not that lucky. That's why I'd like to sell off some stocks or something to buy it if I can." Byung-Hun stubbed out his cigarette. "I think it's a mistake to withdraw your investments for this."

 

Seunghyun frowned. "You don't understand... It's not just some decorative item for my home. It's a work of art which is also an investment." Byung-Hun tilted his head. "Still... you'll need those stocks for your old age. Why don't I take care of it for you." Seunghyun looked surprised. " _No... I couldn't_. That's too much. Thank you, _but_..."

 

Byung-Hun scoffed. "I insist. I want to. Let me do this for you, okay?" Seunghyun smiled. " _Okay_... but I'm doing something for you." Byung-Hun laughed as Seunghyun worked his way down his body, kissing and licking as he went. When he began sucking his cock the older man threw his head back. "Can't argue with that."

 

The day before the auction, Seunghyun was planning his strategy. He was extremely excited for this particular piece. Calder was a favorite of his and he was thrilled to be able to possibly acquire one of his works.

 

There was a knock on his door and he opened it, surprised by his visitor. "What are you doing here?" Seungwon pushed past him into his condo. "I hear you're going to an auction tomorrow." Seunghyun frowned. "What the fuck do you care? It's _none_ of your business. You don't own me, Seungwon."

 

Seungwon laughed. "I really do. I don't like you prostituting yourself for your little drawings." Seunghyun snorted. "That's rich coming from you. Weren't you the one who asked me to show Byung-Hun a good time in the first place?" Seungwon glared at him. "That's different. That was a personal favor to me."

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "How sweet. Go away Seungwon. Go home to your fucking wife." Seungwon advanced on him. "You don't get to tell me what to do." Seunghyun snorted. " _Really?_ Why not?" The older man slapped him across the face so hard he hit the wall. "That's why."

 

The next day as Seunghyun was leaving to meet Jaejoong at Christie's, he ran into Seungri in the hallway. "Hey Seunghyun. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" They walked to the elevator together. "I'm well Seungri, thank you. I assume Suki is back. You must be happy."

 

Seungri nodded. "Yeah... she came back on Sunday. Seunghyun... I don't mean to pry, but... is everything alright?" Seunghyun nodded, pressing the lobby button in the elevator. "Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Seungri looked uncomfortable. " _Uhm_... well you're wearing sunglasses inside and your lip... it's kind of split a little."

 

Seunghyun's hand went up to his mouth. " _Oh... this._ " He chuckled. "I've got this eye infection so my eyes are sensitive to the light. I guess it's made me a bit clumsy because I walked right into the edge of my door last night. It's nothing to worry about."

 

Seungri nodded. "Oh... I see. Where are you off to?" Seunghyun smiled. " _Christie’s_. I'm hoping to be able to acquire a Calder sculpture at auction today." Seungri whistled. "Wow. Good luck. Let me know how it goes. I'm living vicariously through you... _art wise._ " Seunghyun stepped off the elevator. "I will and you're welcome to visit my collection anytime you like. I enjoy your company a great deal."

 

Jaejoong smiled when he saw Seunghyun walk up. "Hey there you are. _Wait_... what the fuck happened to you?" Seunghyun sighed. "Nothing... don't worry about it. The important thing right now is getting inside. I really want to get a good seat."

 

Jaejoong trailed after him. "Was it that guy who you asked the financial advice from? Did he do this?" Seunghyun chuckled. " _Byung-Hun?_ He's a pussy cat. He'd never lay a finger on me like this." Jaejoong frowned. "Then who? _Seungwon?_ " Seunghyun said nothing and Jaejoong grabbed his shoulders and pulled him aside. " _Seung_... you need to go to the police. He can't get away..."

 

Seunghyun rounded on him. " _No! Just stop it!_ I'm not going to anyone so _just... just stop_. Can't I just enjoy this? _Please Jae._ " Jaejoong sighed. " _But Seung._.. I hate to see that prick do this to you." Seunghyun hugged him. "I know. Thanks Jae, you're a good friend. Now be an even better one and help me get this piece."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A NOTE ON THE CALDER PIECES. IT IS TRUE THAT BACK IN 2012 HIS LILY OF FORCE SCULPTURE WAS SOLD AT AUCTION FOR 18.5 MILLION DOLLARS. HOWEVER, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TODAY'S MARKET WOULD BRING FOR HIS WORK. I SUSPECT QUITE A BIT. IN THE INTEREST OF MY STORY, I HAVE MADE THEM MORE AFFORDABLE FOR SEUNGHYUN. I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO THIS FINE ARTIST OR THE VALUE OF HIS WORK.


	6. Calder and Nawa

Several weeks later, Seungri was going over some curriculum planning when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it he was happy to see Seunghyun standing outside of it. " _Hey_ ... I've been meaning to call you. How are your eyes feeling? Better? You look much better." 

 

Seunghyun blinked. "My eyes... _oh yes.._. they're all better now. Thanks for asking. I've been meaning to call you myself. _I.. I_ wanted you to know that I was able to get the Calder that I wanted. I'm actually having a little party to celebrate it. I was hoping that you'd come. Bring Suki of course and anyone else that you'd like."

 

Seungri smiled, leaning against his door. "When is it?" Seunghyun smiled as well. "It's this coming Saturday night at 8:00. I just got word that I would be receiving the piece this week. I hope that you can make it." Seungri nodded. "I should be able to. I'm not so sure about Suki though. I think she mentioned a shoot out of town this coming weekend."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "A models life is hard I guess." Seungri shrugged. "I guess. _Oh... Seunghyun._.. are you still not seeing anyone?" The older man froze. " _Uhm_... no one special at the moment, _why?_ " Seungri touched his arm and gave it a squeeze. "No reason, just curious."

 

Seungri sighed. "Listen I hate to cut this short and normally I'd invite you in, but I've got tons of work to do for class." Seunghyun waved him off. "No, it's fine. I'll see you soon." Seungri smiled. "I'll see you Saturday. Thanks Seunghyun... I can't wait." Seunghyun turned away. "Me neither. Night Seungri."

 

Seunghyun returned to his apartment and poured himself a scotch. "Hey... that's rude... you disappear forever and then you don't even offer me a drink." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You mean _besides_ the one that you already have in your hand?" Soohyuk plopped down onto the couch. "I needed a top off."

 

Seunghyun laughed. "Top your own drink off. I'm not a waiter." Soohyuk got up and poured himself some more scotch. "So... how'd it go? Did you make _googly eyes_ and blow him kisses? How about those heart things with your fingers. Did you stand outside his door and when he opened it raise your hands in little heart gestures?"

 

Seunghyun snorted. "What am I five or some lovesick schoolgirl? _You're insane_. I just went there to invite a friend and fellow art lover..." Now Soohyuk snorted. "Who you want to fuck you." Seunghyun glared at him. " _Who has a girlfriend_... who may or may not be coming on Saturday night. It means nothing that he asked me if I was seeing anyone. _Right?_ Nothing at all."

 

Soohyuk laughed. "Did he slip you a note in study hall or math class?" Seunghyun threw a couch cushion at him. " _Fuck you_. Why would he ask me that? It's a weird question for a straight guy to ask, right?" Soohyuk shrugged. "I don't know... ask someone straight. I ask men all the time if they're seeing anyone, it's normal to me."

 

Seunghyun put his head back. "It's been so long since I was interested in anyone or flirted in earnest, if he shows up alone on Saturday night I'm not even sure I'll know what to do... how to get him interested in me." Soohyuk reached over and patted his friend's leg. "If he's making those kinds of inquiries, he's probably already interested. Just be your charming self. Use the common interest in art, the rest will come."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Thanks Hyuk. You're a good friend. Let's talk about the alcohol for the party. What about Dom? Do you think it's too much?" Soohyuk shook his head. "It's a celebration. I say go for it. Do you want wine as well?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes... Opus One. I want Seungri to try it."

 

"Well... hello. We meet again." Seungri smiled at the tall blonde who had opened Seunghyun's door."I guess we do, but _technically_ we never actually met that day. Not formally." Soo Joo smirked. "Are you the type of man that stands on technicalities?" Seungri laughed. " _Maybe_... anyway... I'm Seungri and this is my girlfriend, Suki. Also... our good friend, Daesung."

 

Soo Joo nodded. "Soo Joo. Nice to meet you all. Come in... Seung is in the art room." Suki raised a brow. " _The art room?_ " Seungri nodded. "Seunghyun uses his second bedroom to display a lot of his pieces. He showed me when I came for dinner that night. It's really impressive."

 

Seunghyun was chatting with a few friends when he looked over and saw Seungri entering the room. He could feel the excitement in the pit of his stomach at the thought of sharing this wonderful piece with him. Then he caught sight of Suki behind him, hand firmly clasped in Seungri's and his stomach dropped.

 

"Congratulations on your good fortune." Seungri stood before him, smiling brightly and he completely blanked out for a minute. Suki touched his arm. "Seungri explained that you bought some kind of mobile or something." Seunghyun blinked. " _Uhm... yes._ Calder's sculptures are very much like mobiles. Come and see... it's just over here."

 

Seungri cleared his throat. "Before we do... this is our friend, Daesung. Daesung... meet Seunghyun." Seunghyun blinked at the attractive blond in front of him. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Are you also an art lover?" Daesung smiled. "Same. I have to admit that I'm not as knowledgeable as Seungri, but I do enjoy spending an afternoon strolling through the MFA and just soaking it all in. I'd say that I have a healthy appreciation for it."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad that you joined us tonight." They stood in front of the Calder and Seungri shook his head. "Wow... it's just gorgeous and you've displayed it perfectly. I love the way the light hits it. Really brings out the subtle nuances in the piece."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Thank you. It took me the better part of an afternoon to get it just right. It was worth it though." Suki lifted her hand to move the intricate workings and Seungri cringed. " _Suki... don't._ Seunghyun may not want you touching it." She looked sheepish. " _Sorry_... it just reminds me of the wind chimes on my grandmother's porch."

 

Seungri looked over at Daesung. "What do you think, Dae?" Daesung smiled. "It just makes me happy. _Very happy_." Seunghyun turned to them. "There is a bar set up in the kitchen. Please help yourselves to anything that you'd like. I need to speak to someone, I'll catch up to you all in a little while."

 

Seunghyun made his way towards his den and grabbed Jaejoong by the arm, dragging him into his bedroom. "Are we fucking? _Now?_ " Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "No we are _not_ fucking. How many times do I have to tell you that it was a one time thing?" Jaejoong flopped onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard like he owned the place. "So what? I thought that your crush was here."

 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "I don't have a..." Jaejoong snorted. "Soohyuk already told me. He _stimulates_ your fibers." Seunghyun groaned and covered his face with his hands. " _Christ_... that's _not_ what I said.. you know what... never mind. I need a favor please."

 

Jaejoong raised a brow. "Oh? What is it?" Seunghyun sat down on the edge of the bed. "Be my date tonight... please." Jaejoong sat forward. "Why? _Your crush_..." Seunghyun shook his head. "Is here with his girlfriend and if I'm reading the situation right... brought me a fix up."

 

Jaejoong burst out laughing. "You're kidding? How dense is this guy?" Seunghyun exhaled. "He's just not interested in me. It's obvious. Will you do it or do I need to ask Hyuk?" Jaejoong scoffed. " _Oh please._.. it's obvious to a blind man that you two have nothing going on. You've got no chemistry, _no heat_."

 

Seunghyun raised a brow. " _And we do?_ " Jaejoong smirked. "Just watch. Come on... _date_." Seunghyun shook his head. "Please don't embarrass me in front of Seungri. And remember, you're my pretend date, there will be _no_ fucking."

 

Seunghyun found Seungri and his entourage in the kitchen sipping Dom Perignon. "Sorry... I had to check on something. So... how is everything going? I'd still love to see your art at some point, Seungri." Seungri smiled and tipped his flute at him. "I'd still love for you to see it. We should make plans for brunch and then swing by my studio space."

 

Seunghyun's heart sped up. "That sounds really great. Let me know..." Seungri turned his head. "Hey Dae... are you free for brunch tomorrow?" Daesung smiled and stepped closer. " _Yeah_... you know how I love those in between meals. I'm always up for it."

 

Seungri chuckled. "Great. How's that sound for you, Seunghyun? Is tomorrow good?" Seunghyun was about to site work when he felt Jaejoong wrap his arms around him in a back hug. "There you are babe." Jaejoong dropped a kiss onto Seunghyun's neck and then looked at Seungri. "Oh... _hey_. I've seen you in the hall, haven't I?"

 

Seungri cleared his throat. "Yeah... I think so. I live on this floor... Seungri, nice to meet you." Jaejoong smiled. "Jaejoong, you as well." Then he turned to Seunghyun. "Come smoke with me." Seunghyun smiled. "Excuse me, I guess I'm going for a cigarette. We'll talk later."

 

" _Babe?! What the fuck was that?!_ " Jaejoong exhaled smoke. "It felt right, like it worked in the moment." Seunghyun inhaled deeply from his own cigarette. "Who the fuck are you suddenly? _Brad Pitt?_ You're _not_ an actor... _just don't improvise._ "

 

Jaejoong stubbed out his cigarette. " _I'm sorry_... did you _want_ to have brunch with your crush and the guy he wants to fix you up with?" Seunghyun sighed. " _No_... of course not. I'm sorry. This whole night is going to shit. _Fuck!_ " Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Seunghyun. "He's stupid if he doesn't find you appealing."

 

Seunghyun hugged him back. "Thanks Jae. We're still not fucking though." Jaejoong laughed and gave him a chaste kiss. "You know I love you, right?" Seunghyun nodded. "Love you too Jae." Seungri frowned as he watched them hug and then kiss sweetly. Suki walked up beside him. "I thought that you said he was unattached."

 

Seungri turned to her. "That's what he told me. I really thought he'd like Daesung." Suki smiled and leaned closer to him. "Maybe they're just friends... _with benefits._ " Seungri raised a brow. "Do people really do that... outside of the movies I mean." She winked. "More often than you'd think."

 

As the night wore on, Seunghyun drifted around to his guests and eventually found himself back in his art room. When he took a good look around he was delighted to see that he was virtually alone with Seungri. He eased up next to the smaller man where he stood admiring his Kohei Nawa piece.

 

Seungri glanced over at him. "Seunghyun... I didn't see you come in." Seunghyun smiled softly. "I didn't want to disturb you. I've noticed the way you look at art over the brief period of time that we've known each other. You've got a quiet reverence about you that I admire greatly."

 

Seungri was taken aback by the compliment. "That's... _wow_... coming from you that's quite the compliment. I guess I just have such a deep respect for art and the whole process of creating it that I can't help but pause to appreciate it." Seunghyun nodded. "You really have a beautiful sensibility."

 

Seungri looked down. "Seunghyun... I feel like I owe you an apology. I never should have brought Daesung here tonight. I just thought that in light of your recent _eye infection_ that maybe you were looking for a nice guy." Seunghyun raised a brow. "As nice as that is, I don't need or like to be fixed up." Seungri nodded. "No... of course not. You're an attractive, intelligent guy. I'm sure you can date whoever you want to."

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Not everyone." Soohyuk walked over and slung an arm loosely around Seunghyun's shoulders. "Hey Seung. Great party... the Dom is excellent." Seunghyun laughed. "Seungri... this is one of my best friends, Soohyuk... Seungri."

 

Soohyuk pointed to the Kohei Nawa. "Are you a fan?" Seungri nodded. "Very much so, yes." Soohyuk snorted drunkenly. "Seung is a huge fan, he'd suck Nawa's cock if he could he loves him so much." Seunghyun's eyes went wide. " _Christ Hyuk!_ Contain yourself." Soohyuk laughed. "Remember when Nawa was in New York?" He looked at Seungri. "I thought he'd pass out from lack of blood flow to his brain! He seriously had a hardon..."

 

Seunghyun clamped his hand over Soohyuk's mouth. "Stop... enough already." He shoved him towards the door. Seunghyun's head was throbbing and he looked over at Seungri. "He's a terrible drunk. I apologize. He's delusional." Seungri waved him off. "It's fine. Art excites me too. So... Did you really go and see Nawa in New York?"

 

Seunghyun swallowed, his brain only thinking that Seungri had said that art excited him. " _Uhm... yeah_. He was lecturing at MOMA. _I... I_ even got a few pictures with him. It was an exciting day." Seungri snorted. " _So I heard._ " Seunghyun blinked at him. "Do you want to see it? The picture I mean." Seungri smiled. "Yeah... I'd love to."

 

"So I keep it in here because it's one of my happiest memories and I really love seeing it every morning." Seungri nodded. "Sweet. Your room is nice. You're very neat." Seunghyun snorted. "Yeah well... I am gay right? It's in the rule book." Seungri sat on the edge of the bed. " _Shit_... I guess I'm gay then because I've been neat my whole life."

 

Seunghyun laughed as he pulled a framed picture off of his wall. It showed Seunghyun along with Kohei Nawa in two separate poses looking like they were old friends. "Welcome to the club. You're gonna love the initiation." He handed the frame to Seungri and sat beside him. " _Wow_... I can't believe this. He seems so friendly." Seunghyun nodded. "He was. He was such a wonderful man. He's a real hero of mine."

 

"So... do you really have a crush?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Excuse me? _A... a crush?_ " Seungri handed him back the picture. "On Nawa. What your friend said." Seunghyun exhaled. " _Oh... Nawa._ I mean... as I said, he's a hero of mine. I do think he's good looking. I guess it's an art crush."

 

Seungri nodded. "I really need to get you over to my studio space. I'm really interested to see what you think about my work." Seunghyun smiled. "I'd love that... just name the day." Seungri licked his lips and Seunghyun parted his. Both men were sitting side by side and they both began to gravitate towards each other.

 

Seungri reached over and touched Seunghyun's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I should go and look for Suki and Daesung. Last I saw they were demolishing your canapés. You'd think a model wouldn't eat much... not so." Seunghyun cleared his throat. " _O... okay._ Will you be heading out then?"

 

Seungri stood up. "Yeah... I think we should get going. Thanks for a great night. I'll call you about getting together." Seunghyun walked him out. "Thanks for coming." On his way back through Seunghyun grabbed Jaejoong's arm and dragged him after himself.

 

" _Seung!_ Jesus... what the fuck? You can't just drag people around!" Seunghyun pulled the blond into his bedroom. " _Jae_..." The older man crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly. " _What?_ " Seunghyun licked his lips. " _Now_ _we're fucking_."

 

 


	7. Photographs

A few weeks went by and Seungri and Seunghyun still couldn't find a time that worked for them both to go and visit Seungri's studio space. Seungri was pretty busy with his classes and Seunghyun was also fairly busy with his art consulting and his avoiding of Seungwon. 

He refused to answer his calls and although he wasn't foolish enough to outright change his locks, Seunghyun did make himself scarce whenever he knew the older man was likely to drop by. He hadn't spent so much time outside of his condo since he'd moved in. He even spent a few night over at Soohyuk's when Seungwon had gotten particularly nasty in his voicemails. 

Then the bastard did the unthinkable... he came by with Hye Youn and Yeun Jun and Seunghyun had no choice but to see him. " _This_ is a surprise." Hye Youn pushed past her brother and entered his condo. "It's not like you'd ever invite us over on your own." 

Seunghyun pursed his lips. "Telling, isn't it?" Yeun Jun waved a picture in front of him. "Look uncle Seunghyun. I painted this for you." Seunghyun smiled and bent down to get a better look. "This is impressive. Let's go and put it on display." Yeun Jun smiled. "The fridgerator?" 

Seunghyun stood up and ruffled the boys head. "No... come on... I have the perfect place." He lead him to his art room and over to his Kohei Nawa. "I think this will look wonderful next to this piece. What do you think?" Yeun Jun smiled. "I like the bubbles." Seunghyun smiled back and tweaked his nose. " _So do I_. I'm going to have your painting framed and hang it right here, alright?" The boy nodded. " _Alright_. I'm thirsty." 

Hye Youn frowned at her brother. "I can't understand why he likes you so much. You're hardly a good example for him." Seunghyun exhaled. "Maybe Yeun Jun knows I would never judge him no matter what he does." Hye Youn laughed. " _He's three._.. he has no idea about your wonderful acceptance. Nor does he need it." 

Seungwon stepped forward. " _Younie_ , don't get upset sweetie. Why don't you give me a minute with your brother? Maybe _I_ can talk some sense into him." Hye Youn nodded and kissed her husband. "I'll take Yeun Jun across the street for a hot chocolate."

"I have absolutely _nothing_ to say to you so you might as well go with your family." Seungwon stepped closer to him and Seunghyun backed away. "Seunghyun... _baby_... _please_... I'm sorry that I lost my temper the last time I was here." Seunghyun snorted. " _Lost your temper?_ You beat the fucking shit out of me, Seungwon! _You're sorry?!_ Fuck you... I _don't_ accept your apology!" 

Seungwon put his hands out beseechingly. " _Baby please._.. I've been going insane without you! I went crazy when you went to Byung Hun for advice instead of me. _I'm_ the one you should come to. _I'm_ the one you _always_ came to." Seunghyun scoffed. "It's not my fault that you're so inaccessible now or that you've introduced me to other men in your field."

Seungwon frowned. "You know what you mean to me... _what you've always meant to me._ Didn't I buy you this place? Don't I make sure you get to live the way you want to? Haven't I proven how much I care? Stop punishing me for one mistake." 

There was a knock on the door and Seunghyun moved to answer it, surprised to see Seungri when he opened the door. "Hey Seunghyun. Sorry to just drop by like this, but I was working on a lecture for my modern art class and I thought how great it would be if I could include a few shots of your collection."

Seunghyun smiled. " _Really?_ That's a wonderful idea. Please, come in and feel free to take pictures of anything you like." Seungri smiled and squeezed Seunghyun's arm as he stepped inside the condo. "Thanks so much. I knew you wouldn't mind. This is really going to bring my lecture to life." 

Seungri looked over and noticed Seungwon. "Oh... _I'm sorry._ I didn't know that you had company. I could come back another time." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... Seungri... meet my brother in law, Seungwon. He's actually _just_ leaving anyway." 

Seungwon cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you. Seunghyun... a word before I go please." Seunghyun nodded. "Seungri... go ahead and start taking pictures. I'll join you in a minute." He then followed Seungwon out into the hallway. "I've got nothing else to say to you. _Goodbye Seungwon_." 

Seungwon clenched his fists. "Are you... _is he_... are you _sleeping_ with him?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Because that's the _only_ thing that anyone could ever be interested in doing with me right.... _fucking?_ " The older man looked pained. "You know you're more to me than sex. The thought of you in someone else's arms... _it makes me sick._ " 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Yet you had no problem asking me to _entertain_ your business associates. That's a double standard if I ever heard one." Seungwon signed. " _That's different,_ that's strictly business. I saw the way you looked at that guy... it reminded me of how you used to look at me. I _need_ to know right now Seunghyun... I'm burning with jealousy..."

Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "You don't get to be jealous... _ever_." Seungwon checked his phone. " _Fuck_... your sister wants me... I have to go. When can we meet. I'm dying without you." Seunghyun's lips formed a hard line. "I look forward to your funeral." The older man glared. "I've put up with a lot from you today, Seunghyun. Mostly because I want you to know how sorry I am about getting carried away the last time. But trust me, I won't tolerate this shit much longer." 

Seunghyun crossed his arms. " _Really? You_ won't tolerate this shit? _Really? You?_ Well... maybe you should have thought of that _before you fucking married my sister!_ " Seungwon exhaled. "Obviously you're still upset about the last time." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. " _You think?_ " 

Seungwon nodded. " _Alright_... I'll give you some time. Just don't do anything that you'll regret... _I mean it Seunghyun_. I won't be so forgiving of these transgressions in the future." He turned and walked away and Seunghyun stood shaking with anger and countless other emotions as he watched him leave. 

Seunghyun made a beeline for his balcony and pulled out his cigarettes with shaky hands, taking a deep drag to settle his frazzled nerves. " _Oh_... there you are." He practically jumped out of his skin when Seungri spoke behind him. The artist moved to stand beside him. "I got some really great shots and... _hey Seunghyun._.. are you alright?" 

Seungri reached out and put his hand on Seunghyun's upper arm and gave it a little squeeze. "More family stuff?" Seunghyun took another deep drag. "In a way. My brother in law and I _used_ to be close, but things have changed. He thinks he can run my life." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Why would he think that?"

Seunghyun shrugged. " _Beats the fuck out of me._ So... show me the shots that you took, but let's go inside and get a drink first." Seungri nodded. "Sounds good." He was learning that once Seunghyun changed the subject, it was over for good. 

"I should take one of you in front of the de Kooning. Let the students see the collector as well as the collection." Seunghyun waved him off. " _No, no..._ your students aren't interested in seeing me." Seungri snorted. " _Are you kidding me?_ The girls will swoon and most probably a number of the boys as well. You're a work of art in your own right, Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun smirked at him. "That's an extremely cheesy pick up line, Seungri. I hope that you didn't use it on Suki when you met." Seungri shook his head, face earnest. "Not at all. I mean it... you're an extremely good looking guy. Your boyfriend is... _uhm_... well he's very lucky." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Boyfriend?_ Oh... _Jaejoong_. He's _not_ my boyfriend. He's my friend." Seungri raised a brow. " _With benefits?_ " Seunghyun's face registered shock. " _What?_ " Seungri shook his head rapidly. " _Oh shit... sorry, sorry._ I didn't mean to blurt that out. Suki put that in my head the other night. It's... it's none of my business what you do or don't do with anybody." 

Seunghyun had recovered from his initial shock. "Well... Jae and I have known each other since high school... same as Soohyuk. They're really my best friends. Although there _was_ a brief time in high school that Jae and I dated... we decided that we were better off as friends though." 

Seungri nodded. "So... the other night?" Seunghyun sighed. "I asked him to pretend to be my date because..." Seungri laughed. "Because your nosy neighbor brought you a fix up." Seunghyun reached over and touched Seungri's thigh. "My concerned _friend_ brought me a fix up. The thought was sweet... just ask me next time, okay?" 

Seungri took a sip of his wine. "No problem. I'm finished with meddling in your love life. So... how about that picture? It'd really add some excitement to my lecture." Seunghyun snorted. "I'm sure at least half of your students are drooling over you... I'm not going to add anything at all." 

Seungri's brows raised in surprise. " _Me?_ Why... did you have any crushes in college on your professors?" Seunghyun shook his head and sat back on the couch more comfortably. " _No_... none of my professors were worth it. If I had you though... that would have been a _completely_ different story." 

Seungri blinked. " _Oh... I... I... uhm... thank you_." Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm just being honest. You're knowledge and looks would have hooked me for sure." Seungri smiled. "Well... I'm betting that you would have been my favorite student." They stared at each other for a moment and Seungri finally looked away towards the de Kooning. "So... the picture... _please?_ "

Seunghyun nodded. " _Okay... sure_." Seungri posed Seunghyun just off to the right of the painting. "That's great... now just look over at me." Seunghyun held still as Seungri snapped several shots. Stepping away when the younger man gave him the thumbs up. "So when is this lecture?" 

Seungri showed him the photos. "It's next week... Wednesday. This really helps me out... thank you." Seunghyun nodded. "You're welcome. I'm happy to help you. Let me know how it goes." Seungri tilted his head. "Hey... you wouldn't want to sit in on it, would you? It's fine if you don't... it _is_ a college lecture and you're a busy guy." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Actually... I'd love that. I think it would be wonderful watching you lecture on modern art. I can't think of anything I'd rather do next Wednesday." Seungri smiled happily. " _Yeah? Really?_ I'm so flattered. Now I really have to make it good. I can't fudge it and say things like Basquiat was just a really clever tag artist with interesting hair who happened to fuck Madonna." 

Seunghyun laughed. " _What_... that's not all there was to him?" Seungri snorted. "If you're free later that day as well, we could finally check out my studio space." Seunghyun nodded. "I'd love it. I'm really looking forward to this. Text me the information, alright?" Seungri nodded. "Sounds good. I'd better get going. I've got more work to do. Thanks for letting me take the pictures." 

Seunghyun walked him to the door. "See you Wednesday. I'm really excited about this." Seungri touched his upper arm and gave it a squeeze. "I hope you're not sorely disappointed." Seunghyun smiled softly. "I won't be. Goodbye Seungri." 


	8. Studio

Seungri loaded the pictures that he'd taken of Seunghyun's collection onto his laptop. He was cropping and adjusting the pictures when Suki arrived. He grabbed her a beer and got her settled on the couch then went back to work. 

 

After about an hour, she wandered over to the table that he was working at and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and draped herself over him. " _Se-un-gri._ " His eyes never left his powerpoint presentation. " _Su-u-ki._ " She giggled and poked him in the ribs. " _Hey_... I'm _trying_ to get your attention here."

 

Seungri flinched. "I noticed, but I _really_ need to work on this." She looked at his laptop. That looks like that mobile thingy that Seunghyun has." He nodded, eyes still glued to the screen. "That's because it _is_ Seunghyun's Calder. I was over there earlier today taking a few shots to add to my visual presentation for my lecture."

 

She looked at the photo of Seunghyun in front of the de Kooting. "This came out nice. You should give him a copy... he can give it to his sexy boyfriend." Seungri finally turned to look at her. "He's _not_ his boyfriend, they're just friends." Suki giggled. " _With benefits?_ " Seungri turned back to the screen. "Suki... I _really_ have to work."

 

Suki rolled her eyes. "Why so serious? I'm bored." Seungri sighed and turned to face her once again. "Alright... sorry. If you're really bored... take Gilbert out for a walk. That would really help me out actually." She frowned. "Not what I had in mind... but fine. When I get back, I want attention."

 

After she'd left Seungri's phone chimed. Sighing be checked the caller ID. "Hey Bae, what's up? Hyo finally kick your sorry ass out?" Yougbae laughed. "Please... there's nothing sorry about my ass and you know it. How's life?" Seungri exhaled. "Busy actually. I've got a big lecture I'm preparing for and Suki is complaining that she's bored. It's funny, but I don't even remember inviting her over tonight."

 

Youngbae chuckled. "You're at that stage where the girlfriend just assumes that you want her there all the time. She must not know you're an emo artist at heart and need your space." Seungri snorted. "Emo is pushing it. I'd say more prone to slight periods of introspection and deep soul searching followed by questioning where I belong on this planet."

 

Youngbae rolled his eyes. " _You say potato_... same fucking difference... you're an emo artist man... stop using big words to cover it up." Seungri laughed. "Hey Bae... let me ask you something... do you think a couple should share common interests?"

 

Youngbae coughed. "I think it depends." Seungri frowned. "On what?" Youngbae sighed. "On what you're looking for in the relationship. If it's just fun and sex, then no. If you're looking for a lasting love... then yeah... I think it's important to share _some_ common interests. Are you and Suki getting serious?"

 

Seungri looked up as his door opened and Gilbert bounded in followed by Suki. "I don't think so. At least I'm not there." Youngbae nodded. "She's a great girl. You could do worse." Seungri watched as Suki hung up her coat. "Yeah... but is that good enough? I gotta go. Let's talk soon."

 

Seunghyun walked down Newbury Street out for a day of shopping. His intention was to look for a new coat and possibly an outfit to wear to Seungri's lecture. He had been to Ralph Lauren and was happy that he'd found some new button down shirts, a few sweaters, a pair of slim fit tuxedo jeans and because he was in such a good mood he'd also bought a pair of slim fit camo biker pants.

 

He was waiting in line at Starbucks on Boylston street for a caffeine boost when he heard his name behind him. " _Seunghyun?_ " He turned to see a petite girl with short stylish black hair and he smiled. "Miranda? _Oh my god_... how long has it been?" She smiled and gave him a hug. "Years... since the Newbury Street Gallery. How are you?"

 

He smiled. "I'm good. Let me buy you a coffee... if you have time... and we'll catch up." They settled at a corner table and Seunghyun looked her over. "You look fantastic. What are you doing now?" She smiled. "Thanks, but you should talk. You're even better looking now, how is that possible? I'm living in New York now actually. I manage a gallery on the lower east side."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "That's wonderful. You were always so great at management." She sighed. "After they let you go, they made me manager. I always felt kind of guilty about it." He quirked a brow. " _Why?_ You deserved it." She shook her head. "I knew that you were in line for that position. _If... well if..._ "

 

Seunghyun touched her hand. "I was let go because I didn't take the job seriously. I took extra long lunches and disappeared sometimes. Despite my qualifications, I sucked at that job." She eyed him over her latte. "You were distracted and honestly, I can't blame you. Your boyfriend was smoking hot. Rich too, if I remember correctly. Tell me that you're still together."

 

Seunghyun looked down into his espresso. "We're not actually." Miranda winced. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." He shook his head. "It's ancient history. I'm over it, really. Don't even worry about it." She exhaled. "So... what do you do now?"

 

He smiled, cheerful again. "My friend Jaejoong and I run an art consulting business. It's perfect for me really because Jae is more the meet with clients kind of guy and I'm more the research kind of guy. Also, I've been collecting for a while myself now since I was able to invest my trust fund while I was in college."

 

She nodded. "You just reminded me of something. There was a rumor going around New York that a young, stylish collector made quite the impression on a certain sculptor about a year ago when he was visiting this country. They say that he made such an impression that he gifted him with a sculpture. Know anything about that?"

 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "That's an interesting rumor. As I'm based here in Boston, I hadn't heard it." She smirked at him. "No... I suppose you wouldn't have heard the rumor... although I have a feeling it's closer to home than you're letting on." Seunghyun shrugged. " _Miranda_... you know how rumors are. You have to take them with a grain of salt."

 

" _Wow_... you look nice. Going somewhere special?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes and pulled on his sweater. "Why are you here again?" Jaejoong shrugged and put his hands behind his head as he reclined against Seunghyun's headboard. "I'm just curious to see how you dress for your date with him versus our date."

 

Seunghyun shook head as he put his black onyx studs in. "This isn't a date, I'm just going to watch a friend lecture on modern art." Jaejoong smirked. "Good because those are new clothes and I didn't get new clothes so I'd be jealous." Seunghyun raised a brow. "We didn't have a date either. Stop being an asshole. How do I look?"

 

Jaejoong sat up. "You look good. Not at all like you're crushing hard for this oblivious fucker." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "What the fuck does that mean? Is it too much? Lose the earrings? _What?_ " Jaejoong shook his head. "No... seriously you look good. If he doesn't take notice soon, he's either the straightest guy to walk the earth or he's dead from the waist down."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm not expecting Seungri to be attracted to me. He's involved with Suki. I'm just happy to spend time with him." Jaejoong snorted. " _Shit Seung.._. you got it bad." Seunghyun frowned. " _I do not._ He's just so intelligent and his sensibilities are just uncommon."

 

Jaejoong nodded. " _Right_.... I say that about Hyuk all the time." Seunghyun grabbed his jacket. "I'm leaving. Don't be here when I get back." Jaejoong laughed. "Are you sure? You'll be all sexually frustrated from his _uncommon sensibilities_. You might need me." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself.... but... don't go too far.... just in case."

 

Seunghyun looked around the lecture hall as the students filed in. It brought him back to when he was an art major himself. He was comfortably seated in the back of the lecture hall not wishing to disturb the students, but allowing himself a great vantage point for viewing the impending lecture.

 

When Seungri entered the hall looking smart in a pair of khakis and a sport coat, Seunghyun's stomach did a little flip especially when he turned and smiled at his class. "Alright... as promised today I'm going to present my much anticipated lecture on modern art complete with a visual presentation."

 

He set his computer up on a portable table. "Now I know most of you will be asleep before the first photo is up, but I promise those of you who suffer through my droning on are in for a treat. I've had the privilege of taking photos of one of the nicest small private collections I've ever seen. So, if you can hang in there... you're going to be glad." He walked over to the lights and switched them off and began giving his lecture.

 

Seunghyun wasn't sure about the students who were present, but he was riveted to every word that Seungri said. He made it interesting and told anecdotes about each artist that he showcased. He touched on all of the things that Seunghyun himself would have had he been the one delivering the lecture. He was once again impressed with Seungri's intelligence and reverence for all things artistic.

 

When the lights came back on, Seunghyun looked around to see that most students looked just as impressed as he felt. He felt... _proud_. Proud to know such a remarkable man. Proud to be his friend. "So... we're really lucky today because the collector that I showcased is here observing. Seunghyun... stand up please and say hello."

 

Seunghyun blinked... _shit_... he did not expect this. He half stood and waved. Seungri smiled. "Seunghyun has been in the art world and collecting for years. I'd consider him an authority. He just won his Calder piece at auction recently." One of the girls turned toward Seunghyun. "Do you work in the art field?"

 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "I do. I'm an art consultant." She nodded. "Do you hire interns?" He shook his head. "No... sorry. We aren't that big." The girl persisted. "Do you eat dinner?" Seunghyun blinked at her. " _I... I... what?_ " She smiled. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

 

Seungri stepped forward. " _Okay_... that's enough Q &A. Thank you Mr. Choi for sharing your collection and for being such a good sport. I think we're done here. Have a great evening everyone." The girl who had asked the questions approached Seunghyun. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'd still like to have dinner sometime. I bet we'd have fun."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "You're sweet to ask, but I'm going to decline. I've got a boyfriend who's pretty jealous. You understand." She nodded. "Totally. I just didn't realize that Mr. Lee was gay. Sorry." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's not _Seu... Mr. Lee._ We're friends only." She winked at him. "Okay... gotcha."

 

Seunghyun approached Seungri where he was packing up his things. "I'm sorry about her. I saw her talking to you again. I hope she wasn't too pushy. Girls are very aggressive now. Seunghyun shook his head. "No... she was alright. Seungri... I think I just outed you. I'm sorry." Seungri looked up, smirking. "Is this about that neat crack the other night?"

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... that student asked me to dinner again so I told her that I had a boyfriend to deter her. For some reason, she assumed it was you. I tried to tell her it wasn't, but I don't think she believed me." Seungri exhaled. "It's fine. I don't care what she thinks. I tell you what though... I am _not_ a cheap date."

 

Seunghyun laughed. "Oh no? What do you need?" Seungri picked up his computer bag. "First I need to show you my studio space and then I want dinner." Seunghyun followed him out the door. "Anyplace in particular?" Seungri nodded. "I like the north end. All those little restaurants, very cozy."

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Okay. Where's your studio?" Seungri smiled. "The north end." Seunghyun chuckled. "How convenient."

 

 

 

Seunghyun stared at the paintings before him. He really hadn't thought about what Seungri's work would be like, but he had the feeling that it would move him... he wasn't wrong. "Say something... anything. Say they suck... say you're disgusted. Don't just stand there staring. It's... _fuck_... it's unnerving."

 

Seunghyun pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry... _I... I just._.. I'm at a loss." Seungri's head dropped. "I knew it... I suck. Who am I kidding? Those who can do... those who can't teach, right?" Seunghyun turned to him. "What? I'm not following you." Seungri scoffed. "Come on Seunghyun... it's obvious that you hate my work. You're just too nice to say so."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... look I'm sorry. I'm just really taken aback here. I had a feeling that when I saw your work... well that it would really affect me. It has. I think that you're extremely talented. I'm impressed with the depth of emotion that you convey. Having gotten to know you as I have, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You do not suck, not by a long shot."

 

Seungri sighed. "That means alot coming from you. Thank you." Seunghyun nodded. "I'm just being honest. Thank you for sharing this with me. You must be hungry... shall we go and eat?" Seungri nodded. "Yeah... I just want to..." He hugged Seunghyun. "I really appreciate your support." Seunghyun wrapped his own arms around Seungri, breathing him in deeply. "You're welcome. Anything you need, I'm happy to do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Seungri's art I wanted something a little on the dark side. YB did call him the emo artist don't forget. Admittedly, I am not an authority on art and just chose some pictures that I thought would work with his character. Seungri's art: image #1 SAATCHI ART - artist Thomas Saliot; images #2&3 saatchi art - artist Dario Puggioni


	9. Al Dente

Once the two men left Seungri's studio space, they realized just how hungry that they both were. "Did you have anyplace in mind?" Seungri shrugged. "Not really. Most of the restaurants are really good around here." Seunghyun nodded. "How about Al Dente over on Salem Street? They've got a nice menu with lots of variety." 

Seungri smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'm not a picky date." Seunghyun chuckled. "Alright then... let's go." Once they were seated in a nice booth, they began looking over their menus. "How about we split a caprese salad and something else for appetizers?" Seungri nodded, checking out the menu. "Yeah... sounds good. How does the eggplant rollatini sound to you?" 

Seunghyun had moved on to the wine list. " _Hmm?_ Oh that sound really good. You're a compatible date anyway." Seungri snorted. "Thanks. Are you getting a glass of wine?" Seunghyun looked over at him. "I was thinking about a bottle. Are you interested?" 

Seungri unfolded his napkin. "Yeah sure. I'm not driving. What looks good to you?" Seunghyun kept his eyes on the wine list. "Depends I suppose. Our choices are limited. What are you having for your main course?" Seungri chewed his lip as he perused the menu. "I'm torn between the chicken milanese and just getting some pasta with the arrabbiata sauce." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. " _Huh_." Seungri lowered his menu. "What's that for?" The older man shook his head. "Nothing... it's just that's exactly what I was trying to decide between. It's funny." Seungri laughed. "Yeah... it is. Hey... you wouldn't want to order both and split them would you? Is that weird?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "No... I mean I split dishes with Soohyuk all the time. Let's do it. What type of pasta do you prefer?" Seungri checked the list available. "How's gnocchi sound?" Seunghyun smiled. "Really great. So about the wine... I think we'll get a _Clos du Val_ Cabernet Sauvignon." 

Once they waitress came, they ordered the food and wine asked for the main courses to be split between them. Once the wine was poured Seunghyun looked over at Seungri. "So what will you do with your wonderful art? Please tell me you have showings." Seungri cleared his throat. "Not for a while I haven't. It's hard with working a full time job to even find the time to paint, let alone promote myself." 

Seunghyun tilted his head. "When was the last time you had one?" Seungri took a drink. "I don't know. Over a year ago." The older man sighed. "Are you interested in getting back out there, becoming more involved in your art again?" Seungri nodded. "Of course. I feel so... _it's stupid_... forget it." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... tell me. _Please_." 

Seungri sighed. "I just feel hollow... like there's a piece of me missing. I know it's my art, but I just can't get back there. I'm sorry... my friend says I'm emo... maybe he's right." Seunghyun smiled softly at him. "No... you just have such a beautiful soul... I noticed it the day we met. It's perfectly understandable that you'd feel this way." 

The waitress brought over their appetizers and they started eating. "This is delicious. Good call on the restaurant." Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks." Seungri waved his fork at him. "And Seunghyun... thanks for understanding. Most people don't get that part of me. It... well it means a lot to have someone understand what I'm feeling." 

Seunghyun smiled, taking a drink to hide the flush he felt rising in his cheeks. "You're welcome. I want to help you... any way that I can." The waitress brought over the entrees. "Here you go gentlemen. I just have to tell you... you two are the _cutest_ couple I've waited on in a long time. Enjoy." 

The two men looked at each other and laughed. "Should we tell her?" Seungri shook his head, large smile on his face. "Why burst her bubble?" Seunghyun shook his head, laughing also. "I wasn't even aware that we were being cute." They ended up splitting a dessert as well, tiramisu. 

When they reached their floor Seungri stopped at his door. "Thanks for everything tonight, Seunghyun. You really helped me out with my lecture and just understanding me means so much." Seunghyun smiled softly. "Please... you don't need to thank me. I'm thrilled to help you in any way that I can. I had a great time so... thank you." 

Seungri snorted. "We could do this all night." Seunghyun licked his lips. "We could, yes." Seungri swallowed, reaching a hand out to touch the man's arm. "Seunghyun... _I... I..._ " The elevator door opened and they both looked to see Suki walking towards them. Seunghyun took a step back and smiled at her. "Hello Suki. Nice to see you." 

Suki stopped by Seungri's side and wrapped her arm around him. "Hi Seunghyun. I like that picture that Seungri took of you. Would you like him to send you a copy? You could keep it or give it to that hot guy you were with at your party." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Uh_... no thanks I really don't need copies of any pictures. Seungri, thanks again for tonight. I'll see you both soon. Good night." 

Seunghyun closed his door and let out a long sigh as he leaned against it. "That good huh?" Seunghyun jumped and put his hand over his heart. " _Christ_... I thought that I told you to _not_ be here when I got back?" Jaejoong shrugged as he approached him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Seunghyun brushed past him. "I'm fine. You can go." Jaejoong followed him into the kitchen. " _Come on.._. tell me what happened." Seunghyun looked around. "Do you know where the dishwasher is? If you're going to eat here at least clean up." Jaejoong rolled his eyes and moved to clean up his mess. 

"So what happened?" Seunghyun sat down. "What happened? I'll tell you what happened... I've made a decision that's what happened. I'm going to curate an art show for Seungri. He's talented and he's not doing anything with his work. It's a shame and it's eating him alive that he has no time for his art. He needs someone who can put it together for him." 

Jaejoong wiped his hands off. "And that's you? _You're_ the one that can put it together for him?" Seunghyun nodded. "I believe that I am. He needs someone to help him. I've got the background and I can easily acquire any funding needed. I'm perfect for the job." 

Jaejoong snorted. "You sure that you're not letting your love sick puppy heart do the talking here? Or even better... _your dick?_ " Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "No... and I'm not a love sick puppy and if my dick is taking then his goddamn girlfriend must hear it because anytime I get within an inch of him, she shows up." 

Jaejoong raised a brow. "So did you two..." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... nothing like you're thinking. We were just... sharing a moment and she showed up and ruined it." Jaejoong grabbed two glasses and poured them both some scotch. " _Sharing a moment?_ This is worse than I thought." 

Seunghyun accepted the glass and sat on the couch. "What's that suppose to mean?" Jaejoong sat down as well. "Nothing... just that it sounds an awful lot like you're falling for this clown." Seunghyun glared at him. "First... don't refer to him as a clown. He's talented and deep, not some douchebag like you seem to think. Second... I don't do love. I don't do love and I don't do relationships. Stop being a prick." 

Jaejoong shrugged. "People change. Maybe you should reconsider your hard stance on the no relationship thing." Seunghyun finished his drink. "I can't and you know why. I'm going to bed. You can either leave or join me... _for sleep only_." 

A few days later, Seunghyun was coming home after having dinner with Soohyuk. He found Suki sitting in the hallway by Seungri's door. "Suki... hello. Why are you out here? Where's Seungri?" She smiled and stood up, brushing off her pants as she did. "I guess I screwed up. He's not going to be home for another hour. It's fine..." She held up a takeout coffee cup. "I've got coffee. I'll just wait." 

Seunghyun sighed and shook his head. "No... this hallway isn't that warm. Why don't you come and sit in my place until he's home." Suki shook her head. "No... I don't want to impose." Seunghyun smiled. "It's no imposition. I can offer you something better than that coffee as well." 

Suki smiled. "Alright. You're so sweet. Thank you." Seunghyun started off down the hallway. "No problem. Do you prefer something alcoholic or non?" Suki shrugged off her coat and draped it over a chair in the kitchen. "Oh... alcoholic definitely." 

Seunghyun poured them both a glass of wine and gestured for her to follow him to the den. Once they were seated on his couch, Suki looked around. "You really do have a beautiful place." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you. I like it." She pulled her legs up under her. "It's funny, in all of this time that we've known each other you and I have never really had the chance to talk... alone." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I suppose that's true. Seungri tells me that you're a model. Do you like it?" Suki smiled. "I do. I meet lots of interesting people. Seunghyun... can I be honest with you?" He blinked at her. "Of course." She edged a little closer. "I know that you and Seungri are friends and maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. The thing is... Seungri has been a bit distracted lately.... distant." 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be talking to him about this?" Suki nodded. "Seunghyun, I don't know what he's told you, but he and I... we aren't that serious right now. Seungri is great, don't get me wrong... _but sometimes I'd like a little more._ " 

Seunghyun stood up. "This isn't the kind of conversation that you and I should be having. Seungri is my friend and...." Suki stood as well and approached him. "Seunghyun relax. This isn't really about Seungri. I'm not breaking up with him or anything. I was just wondering...." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Wondering what?" Suki licked her lips. "Seunghyun.... have you... have you ever slept with women?" He raised both eyebrows in surprise. " _I... I ... what?_ " Suki giggled. "I've been wondering since your party actually." Seunghyun blinked at her. "Why?" 

She raised a brow at him. "Well... you're a very attractive man and I've sort of been fantasizing about..." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "About me?" Suki nodded. "Actually I was thinking about a threesome." Seunghyun didn't think he could get anymore shocked tonight, but that did it. "You want us to have a threesome? You, me and Seungri?" 

Suki shook her head. "No... of course not." Seunghyun felt relief flood through him. "I was hoping that you and your hot friend would be up for it." Seunghyun fell back onto his couch. " _Jaejoong?!_ You want to sleep with me and Jaejoong? Two gay men?" 

Suki sat beside him, closer than he'd prefer right now. "It wouldn't be the first time I did something like this. When I was in New York last month for a shoot I went to a party and things got a little crazy. I ended up in a threesome with my friend and his lover.... _it was incredibly hot_." 

He looked at her. "Suki... I can't do this. You're Seungri's girlfriend and what's more you're _definitely_ not my type." She tilted her head and reached out to touch his thigh. "Seunghyun... you don't know what you like until you've tried it. I think maybe I've shocked you. Maybe you need a few days to think about it and talk to your friend." 

He removed her hand. "It would take a lot more than a woman hitting on me and asking for a threesome to shock me. I'm no wallflower, trust me on this one. I'm just not interested and I'm _not_ going to change my mind." 

The knock on the door brought Seunghyun the escape he needed and he hurried to answer it. "Hey Seunghyun. I got a message that Suki would be here." Seunghyun nodded and opened the door. "She is...come in... please. We were just having an interesting chat." Seungri followed him into the den. "Oh yeah? What about?" 

Seunghyun glanced at Suki. "She was telling me about her last trip to New York. Sounds like she had a pretty interesting time." Seungri bent to drop a kiss on Suki's lips. "Is that the time you stayed with your friend while you did that shoot?" Suki smiled sweetly. "It is. I told you about that party that I went to." 

Seungri nodded. "Yeah you did. Well... it's getting late. Let's let Seunghyun get to bed." Suki stood up. "Sounds good to me. Thanks again, Seunghyun. I enjoyed talking with you. I hope we can do it again really soon." Seunghyun smiled. "It was my pleasure. Good night you two." 

"So... did you mention that you want to curate his art to him yet?" Seunghyun shook his head and lit a cigarette. "No I haven't found the right time yet. I did, however have a really uncomfortable conversation with his girlfriend, Suki." 

Soohyuk snorted. "Really? Did she tell you to back off because it's obvious to everyone except numb nuts that you're hot and heavy for him?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's not as obvious as you all seem to think apparently. She hit on me." Soohyuk choked on his drink. "Are you sure? Maybe you only think she did. Some women are very touchy feely by nature." 

Seunghyun shook his head, exhaling smoke. "I'm sure. She asked me if I wanted a threesome." Jaejoong slapped him on the back. "Well there you go. It's not perfect, but at least you get to be fucked by your crush." Seunghyun sighed. " _Wrong_. She wants a threesome with you and I." Soohyuk burst out laughing. "Fuck... that's funny. What'd you tell her?" 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "I told her no. Why would I want that?" Jaejoong huffed. "You could have at least asked me. Maybe I'd like it. I do a ton for you." Seunghyun rubbed his temple wearily. "Would you really have wanted that?" Jaejoong furrowed his brows in thought. "Uh... I guess not. It's just nice to be consulted." 

Soohyuk shook his head. " _Anyway_... this could still work out for you. Are you going to tell Seungri that his girlfriend is out trolling for threesomes with gay men?" Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette. "No... I can't. It's demeaning to think that your partner is seeking out others. I can't do that to him." 

Jaejoong smirked. "Because you wouldn't want to hurt the one you love." Seunghyun stood up pointedly ignoring the last remark. "I need to go home. I'm expecting a friend. See you two later." 


	10. Friends

Seunghyun hurried onto the elevator, he'd stayed too long with Soohyuk and Jaejoong and now he was running late... something he hated to do. " _Hold that elevator please!_ " Seunghyun briefly thought about ignoring the request, but he recognized the voice and he couldn't. 

Seungri rushed into the elevator carrying several grocery bags. "Thanks so much.... oh Seunghyun. I didn't realize that it was you. How are you?" Seunghyun smiled. "I'm good, thanks. You look like you could use a hand. Let me help you." 

Seungri shook his head, leaning against the wall. "I'll be alright. Never food shop when you're hungry. I feel like I bought the store." Seunghyun laughed. "It looks like you did as well." He reached over and took two bags. "Now you can at least stand upright." Seungri laughed. "I may never get off the couch if I eat all of this food." 

Seunghyun followed him into his flat and into the kitchen. "Thanks so much, Seunghyun. Can I offer you a beer for your trouble?" Seunghyun glanced at his phone and Seungri noticed. "Don't feel obligated if you're busy." The older man shook his head. " _No_... a beer sounds great. Thanks. Do you need any help putting all of this away?" 

Seungri shook his head. "No thanks. Sit down... make yourself at home." Seunghyun smiled and accepted the beer he was handed. "Thanks." Then he fired off a quick text and sat down, petting Gilbert. Seungri called out over his shoulder. "I'm actually really glad that we ran into each other. There's something that I've been wanting to tell you." 

Seunghyun looked over at him. "Really? What's that?" Seungri grabbed himself a beer and headed over towards the couch. "Ever since that night that we went out I've been thinking about what you said... about my art. I'm making more time to work on it. That's where I was that night that Suki was at your place."

Seunghyun smiled. "That's wonderful. That leads me to something that I've been wanting to discuss with you." Seungri joined him on the couch. "Oh? What's up?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "I hope I'm not out of line here, but I'd like to help you promote your art. By that I mean I'd like to help you set up an exhibition. I could act as curator on your behalf." 

Seungri's eyebrows raised. "I don't know what to say. As amazing as that sounds, I just don't think I have the funding for it." Seunghyun shook his head. "I've got lots of connections. I'll get the funding. You just worry about creating your inspiring art. Will you at least consider it?" Seungri nodded. "Yeah of course. You're so generous... I'm flattered. Thank you." 

Forty minutes later Seunghyun left Seungri's flat and rushed down to his own immediately firing off a text and rushing into his bedroom to change. Twenty minutes later he opened his door looking sleek in tight black leather trousers and a form fitting shirt. "Come in... sorry for the delay... I was stuck in traffic." 

Hyeok followed him inside. "Oh... poor you. I hate being stuck in traffic." Seunghyun poured them both a glass of wine. "It is a bitch, but I can't stomach the subway so..." Hyeok took a sip. "Is this the wine that I sent you? It's really good." Seunghyun smiled and nodded. "It is. Thank you so much." 

The older man smiled. "You're very welcome. I know how you enjoy a good vintage." Seunghyun licked his lips. "I do... among other things." Hyeok smirked. "Maybe we should explore those other things. _Hmm?_ What do you think?" Seunghyun set his glass down. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." 

Of all Seunghyun's friends Hyeok was by far the kinkiest. Sure Byung-Hun liked rough sex, but compared to Hyeok he was fairly vanilla. Hyeok liked to use toys and to tie Seunghyun up. Seunghyun assumed that he was doing everything to him that his wife wouldn't let him do to her. At first it had been a refreshing change from the ordinary. Now it was just blasé. Just because he was the kinkiest friend that he had didn't mean it was all that thrilling.

" _That's it... you take it and you like it_." Seunghyun was on his face, ass up, arms tied behind his back as Hyeok plunged a dildo in and out of his ass. " _Moan for me bitch... let me know you want daddy's cock._ " Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He definitely did _not_ have a daddy kink... not anymore anyway. Even though all of his friends were older. 

" _You want it bitch? Tell me you want it!_ " Seunghyun's eyes sprung open as his ass was slapped vigorously. " _I want it daddy... please give it to me!_ " Hyeok removed the dildo and crammed himself inside. " _That's it... take me in bitch! Tell daddy how you love his cock!_ " Seunghyun coughed. " _Yes daddy... I love it._ " Hyeok was so excited that he gripped Seunghyun's hips and thrusted with abandon. " ** _UGH... UGH... YES... DADDY'S GONNA CUM.... SHIT!_** " 

Seunghyun walked Hyeok to his door. "You're sure I wasn't too rough? I have a tendency to get carried away when I'm with you." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I'm fine. I enjoyed every minute of it. It was hot." Hyeok smirked and pulled him close. " _You're hot_. I can't get enough of you." 

He began kissing the younger man's neck and Seunghyun rolled his eyes, pushing him gently away. " _Daddy... don't._ You'll get me all fired up again and don't you have that recital to go to?" Hyeok cursed. " _Shit that's right_... my daughter. I lose all sense of time when I'm with you." Seunghyun smiled his kitten smile. " _Me too daddy... me too_."

Seunghyun closed the door and leaned against it. "Because time fucking drags when you're here.... _Christ_... the things I do for Opus One." 

Suki eyed the handsome yet flustered older man as he emerged from Seunghyun's door and smiled at him as he passed. He looked at her for the briefest of moments and then hurried by. She watched him go and then approached the door he'd just exited from, knocking twice. 

Seunghyun cursed as he heard the knock thinking that Hyeok had come back for more and pulled open the door. " _Suki_... hello. What brings you by? Not locked out again I hope." Suki shook her head. "No... I haven't even been by Seungri's place yet. I wanted to speak to you, may I come in? _It's not a bad time, is it?_ " 

There was something about the way she asked that question that Seunghyun didn't like. "No... of course not. Come in. Can I get you a drink?" She followed him in. "Sure. A glass of wine would be great." She eyed the two glasses already out on the counter. "Looks like you had company already. He was pretty handsome too."

Seunghyun handed her a glass of wine. "A friend of mine stopped over. Suki... if this is about your proposition, I've already told you no. I haven't changed my mind." She smiled sweetly. "You've got lots of them, don't you?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Excuse me? I'm not following you." 

Suki smirked. "Friends. You've got lots of friends. This isn't the first time I've noticed a handsome somewhat older man coming out of your flat. They all have one thing in common... they all look slightly guilty." Seunghyun blinked at her. "What do you want Suki?" She sat down. "I thought that I was clear the other night." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "It's never going to happen." Suki tilted her head. "It's probably for the best anyway. I mean... I doubt that I could afford you." Seunghyun put his glass down and leveled her with an icy stare. "We're done here." Suki giggled. "Oh come on... I was just..." Seunghyun walked to his door and opened it. "Have a good night." She stood looking at him. "Are you really that thin skinned?" He shook his head. "No... you're just incredibly rude." He slammed the door in her face. 

"I'm really beginning to dislike the fuck out of that bitch. She comes off all sweet and nice and then out of nowhere she hits you with a sucker punch to the kidneys. I've had infections that were more endearing." Soohyuk laughed. "Yet your crush finds her appealing... _go figure_." 

Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette. "Well she probably doesn't call him a cheap whore to his face." Soohyuk shook his head. "Be fair now... she didn't call you cheap. If anything, she called you a high priced whore." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's much better." 

Soohyuk laughed. "Economically speaking... yes it is." Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm not a fucking whore. You don't think that, do you?" Soohyuk wrapped his arm around him. "No... of course not. I dislike the fuck out of her too." 

Jaejoong's eyebrows shot up. "Honestly... these people have done nothing but disturb your life since that asshat moved in. Why didn't you tell her to go fuck herself and be done with them?" Soohyuk leaned over to Seunghyun on the couch. "I told you he'd freak out. He's _such_ a hot head." 

Seunghyun stood up. "Jae it's fine. She's just some stupid woman... I'm not even upset." Jaejoong huffed. "That's not what Hyuk said when he called me to come over. He said you were livid.... and you should be! Who does she think she is?" 

Seunghyun sat back down next to Soohyuk. "Why did you call him? You know how he is." Soohyuk shrugged. "I always call him when you're upset. It's what I do." Jaejoong stopped pacing. "Do you want me to speak with her? Because I fucking will." Both Seunghyun and Soohyuk chorused. " ** _No!_** " 

Soohyuk and Jaejoong left a short while later. Jaejoong wanted to stay, but Seunghyun really wanted to be alone so Soohyuk dragged him out the door. As the two men made their way down the hall, they ran into Seungri and Suki. 

Seungri smiled. "Hey... you're Seunghyun's friends. _Seungri_... we met at his party. This is Suki in case you don't remember." Soohyuk smiled. "No... of course. How are you?" Jaejoong just shouldered past them and headed to the elevator. 

Soohyuk smiled awkwardly. "He doesn't talk much. Excuse me." He nodded once more and hurried after his friend. "Why are you such a hardass? Seung likes that guy." Jaejoong just shrugged. "Hey... don't blame me... _you called me_." 


	11. New York City

Seunghyun glanced at his caller ID and groaned, but he he knew if he didn't answer it he'd only make matters worse in the long run. "Hello Hye Youn." His sister replied airily. "Good morning Seunghyun." He smirked. "It  _was_ . To what do I owe the  _displeasure_ of your call?" 

She huffed. "Maybe if you weren't such a _bitch_ all the time, we'd have a better relationship." Seunghyun laughed. "The same would apply to you. Again... what do you want?" Hye Youn wound a finger through her hair. "Can't a sister call her brother just to talk?" 

Seunghyun sat up from his bed. "Yes of course. A sister can call her brother just to talk... you're not sisterly in any way so... what do you want?" Hye Youn smirked. "Actually... I'm calling about mother's birthday. I'm having a dinner for her on Saturday." 

Seunghyun stood up. "That sounds lovely. Tell me how it goes." Hye Youn gasped. "Are you seriously telling me that you're going to miss the birthday dinner given in the honor of the woman who gave you life?" Seunghyun grabbed his cigarettes off of his nightstand. "Since that's the last thing that I can recall her ever doing for me, _yes I am._ " 

Hye Youn was livid. "You selfish son of a bitch... how can you be so callous. Mother isn't getting any younger you know." He rolled his eyes as he lit up. "Trust me, that old bitch will outlive us all. Listen... I'm not even going to be around this Saturday. I'm going out of town so you can knock off the guilt trip." 

Hye Youn exhaled. "Fine... are you free for lunch today?" Seunghyun paused mid inhale. "Why?" She smiled. "Since you're away on Saturday we'll have a small family lunch today. Be here at 1:00 sharp." He frowned. "Can't wait." 

Seunghyun was just stepping out of his shower when his phone rang again. "Soohyuk... what's up?" Soohyuk sighed. "Seung... I've got bad news for you. I can't come with you this weekend. There's a problem with my distributor and I need to straighten it out. I have to go to Chicago and deal with this. Why don't you take Jaejoong?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "I can't take him. He's got that thing with his dad. Besides, you know how he gets at these events. I guess I'll just go alone." Soohyuk exhaled. "You're probably better off. Have you heard from him?" Seunghyun looked through his closet. "No and I really don't expect to. All we did was talk, Hyuk. He probably doesn't even remember me." 

"It's so nice that you could squeeze me into your busy life. I know it must be taxing what with the lunches with your friends and personal massages you get on a regular basis. I really don't know how you do it all." Seunghyun side eyed his mother. "Now how would you know what I do with my time, mother? It's not like you've ever taken the time to take even the slightest interest in my life." 

The older woman smiled sardonically. "But I do, Seunghyun, I do. I take a big interest in how you spend your money and on whom." Seunghyun snorted. "Ah yes... my incredible trust fund. Set for life at twenty with that $300,000 that grandfather left me." Haneul huffed. "Thanks to Seungwon's advice you are." 

He rolled his eyes. "Yes... thank god for Seungwon. What would we all do without him?" Haneul raised a brow. "I don't know why you're so jealous of your brother in law, but it's very unbecoming. I'm certainly thankful that your sister has such a fine family man for a husband." Seunghyun stood up. "I need a cigarette." 

Haneul shook her head. "Why can't you just have a conversation with your mother without being so apathetic." Seunghyun raised a brow. "I despise you and yet I'm here... isn't that enough?" She frowned deeply. "You know Seunghyun... when you were a high school student this defiant attitude was somewhat expected. Now that you're well past your adolescents, it's tiresome." 

He sighed. "I'm not defiant, mother. I'm just trying to live my life the way I see fit." She shook her head. "I should have sent you to military school when I found you with that red headed boy. He's the cause of all of this." Seunghyun huffed. "Jaejoong didn't make me the way I am, mother and he's one of my best friends so please don't." 

As Seunghyun was putting his coat on to leave when lunch... _or hell as he liked to think of it_... was finally over Seungwon arrived home. He entered the house and the ladies fawned all over him and Yeun Jun ran to hug him. Seungwon's eyes fell upon Seunghyun immediately. "Younie... you didn't mention that your brother was coming over today." 

Hye Youn kissed his lips. "It was last minute. He can't make mother's big celebration dinner on Saturday night. He _says_ he's going out of town." Seungwon raised a brow, eyes still locked onto Seunghyun. " _Oh?_ That's too bad." Seunghyun cleared his throat. "I'm heading out now. Happy birthday mother." 

Seungwon handed Yeun Jun to his wife. "Younie... I'll walk Seung out. Be right back dumpling." Seunghyun stood at the curb, lighting a cigarette. "My car will be here in two minutes... go inside to your family." The older man frowned. "Why aren't you coming on Saturday?" 

Seunghyun glanced at him. "Because... _none of your fucking business_." Seungwon clenched his jaw. " _Where_ will you be and _who_ will you be with?" Seunghyun took a deep drag. "I already told you..." Seungwon had him by the throat and backed against the house in seconds. His angry face an inch from Seunghyun's own. 

"I asked you where you were going to be and who you'd be with and I expect an answer." He eased his hand back a bit to allow Seunghyun to speak. The younger man coughed a few times, gasping a bit for air. " _I... I'm_ going to New York to see _a... an_ exhibit." 

Seungwon's voice turned darker. " _Whose_ exhibit?" Seunghyun tried to shrug him off, but he was trapped. " _What's the diff_..." The older man tightened his hold around his throat. " _I said whose fucking exhibit is it?_ " Seunghyun swallowed. " _Kohei Nawa_." 

Seungwon stepped back. "Is that the Japanese prick you fucked?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "If by fucked you mean talked to... then yes it is." Seungwon opened his mouth to speak, but a car pulled up and Seunghyun shoved by him. "My uber car is here. _Go fuck yourself_." 

Seunghyun pulled his door opened and smiled. "Seungri, this is a pleasant surprise." Seungri smiled back. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you. I tried calling, but it kept going to voicemail." Seunghyun gestured for him to come in. "Oh... I turned off my phone earlier. I guess I forgot to turn it back on. Sorry." 

Seungri shook his head. "No worries. Uhm... are you feeling alright? Your voice... it sounds kind of different." Seunghyun nodded. His already raspy voice was even more so now. "I've got a bit of a sore throat. I was just making myself a tea with honey. Can I get you anything?" Seungri followed him into the kitchen. "I'll take a tea, thanks." 

They settled on the couch in the den and Seungri cleared his throat. "So I've been thinking about your offer. If you're still interested... I'd really like to take you up on it. I think it would be amazing if you could help me show my work." Seunghyun smiled. "I'm so glad. I really think that we'll work well together." 

Seungri nodded. "I do too. I'm totally at ease with you making decisions about my work. I can't say that about many people." Seunghyun exhaled. "I'm flattered... of course I'm just going to be working as your extension. You'll be making all the decisions as far as your work goes. I'd never presume..." 

Seungri leaned towards him and placed a hand onto Seunghyun's thigh. "Honestly... I understand exactly what you'll be doing and I just feel like we're in total synch. I don't think you'd be presumptuous at all." Seunghyun nodded. "That's great. We should start working on ideas as soon as possible."

Seungri smiled. "Are you free this weekend? I could cook dinner and we could start planning." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... sorry. I'm actually going to New York. _Wait_... would you like to join me? There's a Nawa exhibit and..." 

Seungri's eyebrows shot up. " _Really?_ I hadn't heard that." Seunghyun shrugged. "It's kind of an invitation only event. Soohyuk was supposed to go with me, but he had to cancel. I think you'll really enjoy it." Seungri nodded. "Yeah... so do I. I'd love to go... thanks." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Great. I'll transfer the plane ticket to your name as well as the event. There is one thing though... since it was supposed to be Soohyuk we only booked one room. I can try to get another room if you like, it's your call." Seungri shook his head. "Don't go to any trouble on my account. I'm just thrilled to be going." 

Seungri looked around the opulent lobby of the Baccarat Hotel and frowned. Seunghyun was at the desk checking them in and he was beginning to worry that it had been a mistake to come on this trip. When the older man joined him, he smiled at him. "We're all set. You'll be happy to know that I was able to change our reservation from a one to a two bedroom suite." 

Seungri looked surprised. "We've got a suite? Not just a simple room?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Suites are more comfortable. I feel like I'm in a shoebox in a room. Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Seungri sighed. "I guess I didn't think about... well about the cost of the trip. This place looks really exp..." 

Seunghyun put his hand up. " _Seungri_... don't worry about it. I was coming here with or without you. It's fine... really. You can buy me dinner to make up for it if you like." Seungri still looked unsure. "I feel like a freeloader." Seunghyun laughed as he headed for the elevator. "That's the last thing I'd call you. Look... we're friends. Friends don't expect anything in return for good deeds." 

Since they arrived fairly late, they decided to keep the night low key. They just grabbed a quick meal at a nearby restaurant. "You never mentioned how you were lucky enough to get invited to this exhibit in the first place." Seunghyun took a sip of his wine and sat back. " _Didn't I?_ Well it's not that hard to get invited to these things really. If you know the right people." 

Seungri took a bite of his steak. "So... I'm guessing that since you've been collecting for so long and involved in the art community, you've met lots of the right people." Seunghyun shrugged. "I've made a few connections, yes. You really have to if you're looking to add good pieces to your collection nowadays." 

Seungri sat back, wine glass in hand. "You've also never told me about how you acquired your Nawa. Where did that particular piece come from?" Seunghyun chuckled. "That's an interesting story actually." The artist smiled. "Most of yours are. Tell me." Seunghyun leaned forward. "Alright... _ah_... I haven't been completely honest with you." 

Seungri raised a brow. "Oh no... don't tell me you really are an international spy." Seunghyun laughed. "Now that you know, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Too bad because you're just so nice." Seungri laughed as well. "Oh well... you win some you lose some. Seriously though... what's your big secret. My curiosity is piqued." 

Seunghyun put his glass down. "I may have misrepresented my relationship with Nawa." Seungri leaned forward. "Uhm... what's that mean?" Seunghyun sighed. "He gave me the piece himself." Seungri blinked at him. "He did?" The older man nodded. "Yes. We talked for quite a while and... well we even had dinner together. He's a wonderful man." 

Seungri sat back again. " _Wow_... so out of all the people at his lecture, you impressed him the most. I'm actually not surprised." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you and it wasn't exactly at his lecture that we met. Soohyuk and I knew the event coordinator and got invited to the reception following the lecture. Kohei and I just happen to hit it off. A few weeks later, I was stunned to have a beautiful sculpture being delivered to my home." 

Seungri sat unmoving. "Do you... _uhm_... do you ever hear from him?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No and I wouldn't expect to. He was a wonderful man, but I'm sure he was just grateful for the pleasant conversation." 

When they returned to the suite they both retired for the night. Seungri couldn't get Seunghyun's story about Nawa out of his mind. He remembered Soohyuk's drunken ramblings at Seunghyun's party. Did anything happen between Nawa and his friend? Not that he cared if it did, he was just curious. Not curious enough to ask Seunghyun, but still curious all the same. 

Seunghyun was a good looking man and he could easily see where he'd be desirable to someone. He was _tall, handsome, he had great eyes, great legs, nice ass_... Seungri shook his head. He must be more tipsy than he thought that he was. He turned over and hugged his pillow... ignoring his half hard cock and going to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun's line to his mother 'I despise you and yet I'm here' is taken from one of my all time favorite movies, Diner. It's an oldie, but a goodie. I recommend it highly. I've seen it so many times and it's still really good.


	12. Old Friends

The next day after a nice breakfast, the two men were preparing to head to the exclusive event. Seunghyun's phone had been chiming almost non stop, but he either didn't noticed or was choosing not to. Seungri raised a brow and gestured to the older man's phone which was lying on the coffee table of their suite. "Someone's trying hard to reach you." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Yes. _It's annoying._.. I'm sorry. I'm doing my best to ignore it." Seungri frowned. "Can't you just ask them to stop?" Seunghyun picked up his phone. "It wouldn't do any good. Trust me." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Maybe it's none of my business, but this wouldn't be the same guy that gave you that nasty eye infection would it?" 

Seunghyun sighed once again. "Seungri... you're right... this _is_ none of your business. We're friends you and I and I really like you, but there are just some things in my life that... _just are._ I don't know about you, but I'd rather go out today and have a good time and not think about my shit." Seungri exhaled. "No... of course. I'm sorry if I was out of line." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I appreciate the sentiment. You're a really nice guy Seungri. There aren't many of you around. Suki is really lucky to have you in her life. I hope that she appreciates that fact." 

Seungri shifted on his feet. "That's sweet... really." Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak again when his phone chimed again and he glanced at it. "Excuse me Seungri. This call I need to take." Seunghyun walked into his bedroom. "Hyuk... what's up?" Soohyuk laughed. "Just calling to check on you. Have you done it with either crush yet?" 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Soohyuk smirked. "So that's a no. I thought you'd at least be all over captain oblivious by now." Seunghyun looked out his window. "No and I don't intend to be. Although you did call at the perfect time. I was minutes away from telling him about Suki. He's just so fucking nice... I feel for him." 

Soohyuk nodded. "Maybe if you _did_ feel him, he'd get over her." Seunghyun exhaled. "On that note... enjoy Chicago." Soohyuk laughed. "Hey... seriously... have a good time today and say hello to John for me." Seunghyun nodded. "I will. I'll see you next week." 

As soon as they entered the gallery that the exhibit was being held in, an older man wearing a turtleneck, smart looking jacket and black glasses approached them. "Seung... you look devastating as usual." Seunghyun smiled a genuine smile. "John... how are you?" The two men embraced and the older man pecked Seunghyun on the lips. 

Seunghyun gestured to Seungri. "John... this is my friend, Seungri. Seungri this is John Lee. He's the event coordinator that I was telling you about last night... the one who got us into the reception last year." As John shook Seungri's hand he looked at Seunghyun. "Where are the terrible twosome? I expected to at least see Soohyuk with you." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "They're both busy, but they send their regards. Seungri lives on my floor and is a very talented artist. He was nice enough to join me this weekend.." John raised a brow. "Really? That's wonderful." Seungri looked uncomfortable. "Thank you. I think Seunghyun is overstating my talent though. For some reason he wants to curate a show for me." 

John smiled. "I bet _I_ know the reason." Seunghyun coughed. "Seungri also has an incredible eye and sensibility for art. I respect him a great deal." John nodded. "How perfect that you two met. You'll have to tell me when his show is so that I can come." 

Seungri excused himself to the restroom and John smirked at Seunghyun. "He's a _tad_ younger than you're used to being with, isn't he?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm not with Seungri. He's a friend only... an extremely straight friend. I just like him.... as a friend." John chuckled. "Okay... fine. I feel like I'm in middle school. Anyway... there's a certain artist that's asked me if you were coming about 500 times so I guess it's good that you and junior are strictly friends." 

Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "So he remembers me?" John wrapped an arm around him. "Of course he does. You don't spend the night with someone and forget them, do you?" The younger man shrugged, mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I guess it depends on the impression a person makes on you." 

John sighed. "Apparently yours was a favorable one. I've never heard of an artist giving away such a lovely piece before because they were trying to forget someone." The older man pecked his lips again. "I'll speak with you later. Enjoy the exhibit.... _and_ junior." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Thanks John. I appreciate the invitation." 

Seunghyun was really enjoying watching Seungri experience the exhibit. He was also enjoying the exhibit himself, but watching Seungri looking at art was becoming his newest passion. He could literally do it all day. He was learning to decipher when he liked a certain piece better than another just by his body language. 

"This is your favorite so far." Seungri turned to him, surprised. "Yeah... it is. How... how did you know?" Seunghyun smiled. " _It's_... just the way you tilt your head and you lean back and to the right when you really like a piece." Seungri laughed. "I've got art tells? I guess I never realized. Well you've got them too you know."

Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Me? Really?_ " Seungri nodded, smiling. "Yeah... I noticed when you're really taken with a piece you stand back with your hands behind you and sometimes you touch the back of your neck." Seunghyun laughed. "I never thought about it, but I guess I do." 

Seungri nodded, laughing as well. "I guess we're just a couple of..." Seunghyun finished for him. " _Freaks_ _with art ticks._ " They laughed harder together. "Seunghyun.... hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Both men turned to see Kohei Nawa standing beside them. Seunghyun cleared his throat. " _Kohei_... hello. No... we were just talking." 

Kohei smiled. "It's nice to see you again." Seunghyun nodded. "You too. Oh... Kohei... this is my friend, Seungri Lee. Seungri this is Kohei Nawa." Seungri extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work." Kohei shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you two are planning on coming to the reception later on this evening." 

Seunghyun looked at Seungri who smiled. "We'd love to Kohei. Thank you." Kohei smiled. "I'm so glad. I look forward to having a longer conversation with you then. Unfortunately now I have to mingle. See you both later." Seungri turned to Seunghyun. "He's so nice." Seunghyun nodded. "I told you. He's very down to earth." 

Once they'd seen the exhibit and made the rounds to all the people that Seunghyun knew... Seungri was kind of amazed at how well known the collector was amongst the art community.... they decided to grab a cocktail before the formal reception began. 

They sat together at the bar each with a martini before them. "That was quite the experience today. Thanks again for inviting me." Seunghyun turned to face the artist. "I'm just glad that you enjoyed it. You know this is where you belong right? Among the elite art community." 

Seungri looked down into his drink. "I'd like to believe that... I just don't feel like I'm there." Seunghyun touched his hand. "Trust me... you are. You just need the right break." The artist nodded. "If anyone other than you had told me that I would tell them they're crazy, but since it's you... I'll try to think more positively." 

Seunghyun smiled and raised his glass. "Here's to more positive thinking." Seungri clinked his glass with Seunghyun's. "To more positive thinking." When they arrived at the reception they were both a bit loose from the martinis they'd had and began to mingle freely with the crowd of people who were present.

Kohei found them after some time and smiled happily. "There you two are. Enjoying yourselves?" Seunghyun smiled. "I can't speak for Seungri, but I'm having a wonderful time." Seungri chuckled. "No please... _speak for me.._. I'm also enjoying myself a great deal." 

Kohei laughed. "You two seem so in synch. How did you meet?" Seunghyun looked at Seungri and then back to Kohei. "Seungri lives on the same floor in my building." Seungri nodded. "It was fate." Kohei smiled. "Oh... I see and how long have you two been... _together?_ " 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... we're not... _together_. Seungri is an artist actually and a very talented one. I'm going to act as curator for him." Kohei raised a brow. "That's very exciting. Seungri I'd love to see your work. If Seunghyun thinks that you're talented, then you must be. What medium do you work in?" 

Seungri exhaled. "I'm so flattered, thank you. I'm a painter mostly. I do sculpt, but certainly not on your level." Kohei shrugged. "Art is subjective. I'm not at any level. I do what I do, you do what you do. There's no competition or hierarchy." Seungri nodded. "Yeah... that's... that's so true. Thank you." 

Kohei excused himself. "I need to speak with someone. Seunghyun... I'd like to speak with you later if I could." Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... of course." When they were left alone Seungri put his hand over his chest. "Wow... I see what you mean. He's wonderful." 

Seungri was in a heated discussion with a fellow artist about technique when Kohei found Seunghyun again. The two men stepped away to a quiet corner to talk. "I often think of you and the evening that we spent together. You made quite the impression on me." Seunghyun sipped his wine. "That's so flattering, really. I don't have to tell you how much I admire you." 

Kohei smiled. "Have you been well?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I suppose. How are you doing? Your work continues to astound me." Kohei tilted his head in thanks. "I've been very well, thank you. Seunghyun... I can't say that I'm not happy to find out that you're only friends with Seungri. Do you think you'd like to come with me to my hotel tonight?"

Seunghyun looked surprised. " _Kohei_..." Kohei touched his face. "I know that it seems fast because we haven't seen each other in a year... but that kiss that we shared... it... I've thought of it so much..." Seunghyun swallowed. "I don't know what to say... normally I wouldn't hesitate to take you up on this extremely attractive offer..." 

Kohei raised a brow. "But... you're going to refuse me... aren't you? Why? Is it Seungri? I thought that you were just friends?" Seunghyun exhaled. "I am refusing you. I... it is Seungri and yes we're just friends. I'm here with him though... I can't just abandon him." Kohei smiled. " _Because you're friends._ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yes exactly." 

Kohei leaned up and kissed him. "I hope Seungri is worth it." He pressed his card into Seunghyun's hand. "My cellphone number is on there.... just in case you change your mind." 

By the time they left the reception, they were both more than tipsy. Seungri sat closer than usual in the cab, his thigh pressed to Seunghyun's. "Do you know how handsome you are?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "No... how handsome am I?" Seungri laughed and rested his hand on the elder's thigh. " _Very_. So many people check you out." 

Seunghyun laughed. "How do you even know that?" Seungri spoke more quietly. "Because I'm one of them. I have a secret." Seunghyun blinked at him, stunned. " _Ah_... what is it?" Seungri leaned up to his ear. "I like it when people assume we're together." 

Seunghyun groaned and Seungri lunged at his mouth, hands cupping the sides of the older man's face as their lips connected. The cab came to a stop and Seunghyun paid quickly as they scrambled out of the back together. Seungri grabbed his hand and tugged him into the hotel. 

Once inside the elevator, Seungri pushed Seunghyun into the wall and kissed him again... this time deeper and with more passion. " _Hold that elevator please!_ " The two men pulled apart as the doors opened and in walked Suki. "Seungri baby... I caught you... _fabulous!_ " 

Seungri blinked his bleary eyes. " _Suki? What? How?_ " She smiled and gave him a deep kiss. "Remember? I told you I had that shoot today and that I'd pop over if I could? How was the art thing? Oh hello Seunghyun... are you alright? You look a bit ill?"

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "I'm fine." Suki smirked. " _Se-un-gri_... I can crash here with you, _right baby?_ " Seungri who was still somewhat stunned and very tipsy nodded dumbly. Suki smiled and winked at Seunghyun. "Looks like we're roommates now." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Great. Can't wait." 


	13. Frustrations

Seunghyun refreshed his drink and stared down at the business card in his hand. He had been pacing around his bedroom for about thirty minutes now trying to decide if he should call the artist and take him up on his  _very_ attractive offer. 

As soon as he, Seungri and Suki had arrived in the suite the petite woman had winked at Seunghyun and dragged Seungri off towards his bedroom. He hadn't seen them since and he assumed that they were having sex. He scowled at the thought and reached for his phone and began dialing. 

Seunghyun's pacing increased as he waited for the call to be answered. " _H... hello_." Seunghyun's stomach dropped, he'd woken the artist up. "Kohei... _hi_... it's Seunghyun." The artist shifted and turned on a light. " _Seunghyun?_ What time is it?" Seunghyun chuckled awkwardly. "It's midnight. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it was this late. Please... go back to sleep." 

Kohei yawned. " _No_... it's fine. I was hoping that you'd call. I think I just had too much wine at the reception. It made me sleepy." Seunghyun smiled. "Probably. Listen Kohei... I just wanted to thank you again for being so nice. You're a real gentleman." 

Kohei sat up. "You called to thank me? Was that the _only_ reason?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I also wanted to wish you a safe trip home. Your exhibit was incredible and I'm thankful that I got to see it." The artist sighed. "Thank you, Seunghyun. I'm so glad that we met. Let's keep in touch now, alright?" 

Seunghyun smiled. "Alright. That sounds very nice." Kohei smiled. "Maybe you'll come and visit me in Japan?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Maybe I will. I've never been before." The artist chuckled. "Maybe _then_ I can get you to spend the night with me." Seunghyun laughed. "Maybe you will." 

When they hung up, Seunghyun immediately dialed his phone again. "Hey Seung. Didn't expect to hear from you tonight." Seunghyun sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "I think I made a huge fucking mistake, Hyuk." 

Soohyuk frowned. "What happened? Are you alright? _Shit_... Jae will kill me if you're not." Seunghyun sighed. "Kohei asked me to go back to his hotel room with him." Soohyuk froze. "That's great, right? What's the probl..." 

Seunghyun cut him off. " _I turned him down._ Politely of course, but still I said no." Soohyuk exhaled. "I'm speechless." Seunghyun frowned. "Imagine how I'm feeling. I said no because I felt bad ditching Seungri. Then on the ride back to the hotel, he kissed me." 

Soohyuk coughed. " _Seung_... if he kissed you why aren't you..." Seunghyun snapped. "Because... just when things looked like they were headed towards a happy ending... his fucking cockblock of a girlfriend showed up. Now... now she's with him and most probably enjoying what I felt digging into my thigh in the elevator."

Soohyuk snorted. " _Oh fuck_... you're kidding. What are you gonna do?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Well... I decided to call Kohei to see if he was still interested... I woke him up. _Jesus Christ Hyuk_... I can't catch a break." Soohyuk shook his head. "Wait... just because he was asleep doesn't mean he wouldn't still be interested." 

Seunghyun stood up. "Hyuk... he sounded exhausted. He said he drank a lot of wine. By the time I got there... I wasn't going to take advantage of his good nature." Soohyuk lit a cigarette. "Fuck Seung... you're damned if you do and damned if you don't. Did you have a good day at least?" 

Seunghyun grabbed his own cigarettes and headed out to the balcony. "Yes... the exhibit was amazing. It was nice to share it with Seungri since we share the same tastes." Soohyuk exhaled. "Maybe Jae _is_ right... maybe you _have_ developed feelings for this guy. I mean a year ago you didn't hesitate to dump me for Nawa." 

Seunghyun flicked ash from his cigarette. "That's different. You knew people... you had John and lots of others to amuse you. Seungri had..." Soohyuk cut him off. " _His girlfriend_. Why'd the bastard kiss you if he knew she was in New York anyway?" Seunghyun sighed. "I guess he was very tipsy. He probably forgot. He looked just as surprised as I was. _Smug bitch._ " 

Soohyuk chuckled. "Wanna have phone sex?" Seunghyun's eyebrows shot up. " _What?_ No... why would I?" Soohyuk snorted. "I'm just trying to help you out. You must be all... _frustrated_." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm fine... thanks. Since when are you offering me sex of any kind?" Soohyuk laughed. "I don't know, you seem so down. I thought it might lift your spirits." 

Seunghyun smiled despite himself. "Well... it won't. Not exactly how I wish to the end this already stellar evening... awkward phone sex with my best friend." Soohyuk laughed. "Hey... I was just trying to be nice. You know... throw you a bone. Pun intended." Seunghyun laughed. "I love you Hyuk. I think I'll take a shower and go to bed. Good night." Soohyuk grinned. "Think of me in there." Seunghyun snorted. "That'll put me right to sleep." 

The next morning after a really shitty nights sleep, Seunghyun made his way out of his room with the intent to go and find a big strong cup of coffee. Not only had he not slept well, but he passed his time after showering with drinking. Soohyuk had been right, he _was_ frustrated. 

Frustrated sexually, but mostly frustrated with himself. The perfect man offered himself up for him and he'd declined. What the fuck was happened to him? Maybe Jaejoong's assessment had also been correct. His life has been one disruption after another since Seungri had moved in. No.... _not Seungri._.. he wasn't the culprit... it was...

Suki bustled into the suite carrying a tray of coffees. "Ah good... _you're up_. I was afraid that I'd have to come in your room and wake you up. I'd hate to walk in on you naked or something." Seunghyun ignored her comments. "You're awfully chipper this morning." 

She smiled brightly and handed him a coffee. "Why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, I'm in a gorgeous hotel, the company is equally attractive and I've just had arguably the best night of my relationship with Seungri... _sexually_ I mean." Seunghyun sipped his coffee. "Yeah... _I got that_. That's terrific. I need a cigarette." 

"I'm not sure what it was that got him going, but he was _insatiable_ last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear the moaning." Seunghyun eyed her as she leaned against the railing next to him and took a deep drag. "I'm not particularly comfortable talking about Seungri's sex life behind his back." 

Suki reached over and snatched his cigarette as he was raising it to his lips, taking a drag of her own. " _Mmm... indirect kiss_. I always like it when couples share their cigarettes, it's so _intimate_... _so sexy_." She extended her arm to hand it back. "Keep it. Suki... I don't know what your deal is, but you and I are _not_ in any way intimate." 

She huffed. "Are you always so grouchy in the mornings?" He lit a new cigarette. "Only when provoked. Why don't you go back to Seungri." She giggled. "Seungri is all tuckered out. I told you, he was quite the energizer bunny last night." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You know Suki, if you want a threesome so badly, why not just ask Seungri if he's up for it?" 

She burst out laughing. " _Seungri? Oh my god... that's... that's... I can't even picture it_. Seungri is the most vanilla lover I've ever had. I mean it's nice and he's good, but there's no variation really. I can't even picture him kissing a man, let alone naked with one. Oh no... Seungri would die if I asked him." Seunghyun frowned. " _Interesting_." 

Suki waved her hands. "Not that he's a homophobe or anything. He's just not into experimentation. Trust me, _I know_. We've been together for almost six months now so I _know_ him." Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette. "I'm sure that you do." 

Suki left them once Seungri was conscious. She had her own hotel to get back to and the two men had a flight to catch. "How are you feeling?" Seungri looked down. "I'm alright. I guess I drank a bit more than I thought I did yesterday." 

Seunghyun sighed and checked for any personal items in the rooms. "It happens to everyone. Don't worry about it. We'll be home in a few hours." As they sat in the uber car on the way to the airport Seunghyun couldn't help noticing how awkward they both seemed. He hated this. He and Seungri were well on their way to becoming close friends and now there was so much distance.

Once they boarded the plane for the short flight home, Seungri closed his eyes and Seunghyun took out his tablet to read. The car ride home wasn't much better. When they arrived at their floor Seungri cleared his throat. "Seunghyun... thanks again. I _really_ appreciate you taking me with you this weekend." 

Seunghyun shifted on his feet. "You're welcome and I was really glad that you came." Seungri nodded. "Listen Seunghyun... I want to clear the air. I've been thinking about it the entire day. _I... I_ shouldn't have kissed you like I did. It was wrong." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Seungri... we were both a bit more than tipsy. I didn't exactly fight you off." The artist closed his eyes. " _Still_..." He looked up into Seunghyun's face. "I'm sorry.... I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "You didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for... you're a good kisser." Seungri chuckled. "Thanks... I'd like to think that it wasn't my A game though... being somewhat drunk and all." The older man shrugged. "Maybe it was because I was also somewhat drunk, but I thought it was pretty damn good. Suki is a lucky girl." 

Seungri exhaled. "Yeah... _thanks_. About Suki... I didn't realize that she'd just show up like that. I'm so embarrassed... I'm sorry." Seunghyun touched his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't be. It was perfectly fine. She's your girlfriend... of course she wants to see you. I completely understand. You're looking a little pale ... why don't you go and get some more rest." 

Seungri smiled softly. "Yeah... okay. I'll see you soon." Seunghyun nodded. "Call me this week and we'll start talking about your showing." 


	14. Remorse

Seungri felt so out of sorts as he maneuvered through his week. He knew that his classes were somewhat lacking in their usual intensity, but he just couldn't muster the enthusiasm to care. He found himself feeling almost relieved to  _not_ run into Seunghyun in the hallway or, God forbid, the elevator. Needless to say, he did not call the older man to discuss his showing. He was just too embarrassed about what had transpired in New York. 

"So Siwon spends thirty minutes ogling this girl's ass across the club and when he finally goes over to talk to her she turns out to be his student's friend. They were out with a fake ID'S.. I thought I'd piss myself I laughed so hard. _Picture it.._. he saunters across the floor with that smug as fuck look on his face, glass of wine in hand to offer what turns out to be an underage high school girl."

Seungri hummed absentmindedly and took a sip of his beer. "Sounds like you had a good time." Youngbae frowned at him. "What's with you man? That story was hilarious. You love laughing at Siwon's expense. It's practically your favorite pastime. Did you fight with Suki or something? You seem... _off_." 

Seungri ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Bae. I guess I am a little... off. I've just got stuff on my mind. So tell me what happened with the student? Did Siwon flip shit?" Youngbae shook his head. " _Nah_... never mind Siwon... the story goes downhill after that. Talk to me... what's up?" 

Seungri finished off his drink and signaled to the waitress for another round. "It's nothing really. Just the usual... work, life, _my total lack of an artistic direction._ " Youngbae frowned. "So the emo artist thing?" Seungri nodded. " _Yeah... exactly_." The smaller man tilted his head. "We've been friends forever, right?" Seungri nodded in agreement. 

Youngbae sighed. "I've seen you do the emo artist thing a million times... _this seems different._ So what is it really?" When Seungri looked like he was going to deny it, Youngbae exhaled. "Look... it's not me really. I don't actually give a shit if you want to wallow in your own bad karma for weeks at a time. It's just that Hyo would be so pissed at me if I didn't at least try to help you out."

Seungri snorted. "Your girlfriend must really love me a lot. How does that make you feel?" Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head. She feeds every mangy stray cat in the neighborhood too. She looks at you like a lost puppy... someone who needs sympathy." Seungri chuckled. " _Thanks_... I'm feeling even better now."

Youngbae laughed. "Seriously though... what's up? How was that art thing in New York? Did that make you feel inadequate or something?" Seungri blinked at him. "Not really, no. The artist was really cool and he actually made me feel pretty good. The exhibit was amazing and I has a wonderful time." 

Youngbae raised a brow. "Then what?" Seungri sighed. "Look Bae... I... did _something_ to embarrass myself in front of Seunghyun. I can't stop thinking about it and I... well I'm just sick over the whole thing." Youngbae leaned forward. "What'd you do?" Seungri shook his head. "I'd rather not say." The smaller man smirked. "That bad, huh? C'mon... you'll feel better if you talk about it." 

Seunghyun exited the uber car and headed towards his building. "You're a hard man to track down." Seunghyun glanced to his left. "Only when I don't want to be tracked." Seungwon fell into step beside him. "That's not very nice... especially when I'm here ready to forgive you." 

Seunghyun scoffed. " _You're_ ready to forgive me? For what? My _not_ choking enough when you tried to strangle me or maybe for my face hitting your fist?" Seungwon shook his head, fond smile on his face. "There's that wit of yours again. I was talking about you running off to New York to see that Japanese prick." 

Seunghyun stepped onto the elevator. "I didn't run anywhere. I went to an exhibit in New York. Last time I checked I was a free and unattached citizen who could go where I wanted when I wanted." Seungwon frowned. "Why didn't you answer any of my texts? Were you too busy getting fucked by that prick?" 

Seunghyun stepped off of the elevator. "I didn't answer your texts because I didn't feel like it and who I fuck is none of your damn business. Go home Seungwon. I don't want to deal with you today." The older man looked around and then pushed Seunghyun into the wall face first next to his door. He leaned his body onto his and spoke lowly into his ear. "You don't want to deal with me? _Excuse me?_ Since when have I become someone you _deal with?_ " 

Seunghyun grit his teeth and spoke. "Since you started beating the shit out of me, since you asked me to entertain your friends, since you _casually Informed_ me that you were marrying my sister." Seungwon stepped back a bit. "It always comes back to that, doesn't it? When will you let that go?" 

Seunghyun dug his key out and opened his door. " _Let it go?_ I was just a fucking kid when we met. You totally took advantage of me." Seungwon shook his head. " _Please_... you may have been young , but you were hardly inexperienced. You knew just what you wanted the minute you walked into my office." Seunghyun opened his door. "I still do... _go away._ " 

Seungwon tilted his head. "Did you fuck the Japanese prick or not?" Seunghyun glared at him. "I already told you, it's none of your damn business. _Now leave._.. Jaejoong is on his way over and you are _not_ his favorite person." 

"So... you _kissed_ him?" Seungri nodded. " _Twice_. Who knows what would have happened if Suki didn't show up. I Feel so terrible." Youngbae sighed. "I wouldn't place too much weight on it. After all you were both drunk, right? I'm sure that Suki will never find out and it was only a kiss." 

Seungri looked a bit surprised. " _Huh?_ Oh yeah... _Suki_. I _would_ feel bad if she found out." Youngbae raised a brow. "Isn't that why you're feeling so terrible? Because you feel like you cheated on Suki?" Seungri frowned. " _Uhm_... honestly Bae... I've been so focused on torturing myself over Seunghyun that Suki kind of slipped my mind." 

Youngbae blinked at him. "Seungri... why are you torturing yourself over Seunghyun? You guys talked about it, right? He was cool so what's the problem?" Seungri sat back, exhaling loudly. "I just admire him so much. We have so much in common and he's so intelligent. I feel like he _gets_ _me_ , you know? He understands what makes me tick. Not everyone does." 

Youngbae blinked. "Sounds like you've got a major man crush." Seungri waved him off. "It's not like that... like I said, I admire him so much. I just don't want to fuck up what we have." 

Seungwon glared at Seunghyun. "You think your little girlfriend scares me? I'll eat him for dinner and spit his bones out for my dog." Seunghyun's mouth formed a hard line. "Jaejoong might be smaller than you, but he's pretty strong. Not to mention I'd stab you in the heart if you touched him. Now go or I'll call your mother in law." 

Seungwon frowned. "I'll go, but I'll be back and you'd better be ready for me. I'm tired of waiting for you to get back onto your knees." 

"Hyuk? Where are you?" Soohyuk stepped outside the very noisy room he was currently in. " _Seung?_ I'm at a wine expo. Trying to find the latest best vintages. Such bullshit really. I've tasted more shit today than we used to drink in high school." Seunghyun chuckled. "Sounds entertaining anyway. I'll let you get back to it." Soohyuk smiled. "Did you need something specific?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "Do you know where Jae is? He's not answering his phone." Soohyuk thought a minute. "I think his sister's birthday is today." Seunghyun nodded. "Shit that's right, I forgot." Soohyuk frowned. "Seung... is everything okay?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... it's fine. I just had a question... appraisal related for Jae. It can wait. I'll speak with you tomorrow." 

Two hours later, Seunghyun was awakened by a loud banging sound. He blearily climbed out of bed and made his way towards his front door... the source of the sound. His door was partway opened and Seungwon was using all of his strength to break the chain that Seunghyun had latched before going to bed. 

" _ **Open this fucking door right now you bitch!**_ " Seunghyun paused in his hallway and crossed his arms. "Go home... I can smell the alcohol from here. You're drunk and you'll wake my neighbors." Seungwon raged. " _ **I don't give a fuck about your neighbors! Let me in now! Fucking whore!**_ " The older man kicked at the door until the chain loosened and finally detached. The look of triumph on his face was appalling to see.

Seunghyun put his hands up and began backing away. " _Seungwon_... just go home. I didn't do anything with anyone in New York... _I swear_. Please just go and sleep this off." Seungwon kept advancing on him. "I don't _like_ to be rejected by you. Don't you understand what you mean to me?" 

Seunghyun stopped when he hit a wall with his back. "Yes... I'm special... I know it and I appreciate it." Seungwon stood a mere inch away from him and he grabbed Seunghyun's chin harshly and squeezed, tilting the younger man's head up at a painful angle. "Yes... _your special.._. that's why you can't fuck with me the way you do. It makes me very angry." He slammed Seunghyun's head into the wall hard enough so that he saw stars.

Seungri was up getting some water when Gilbert started to bark. "Hey... _shush_... you'll wake the building. What's with you anyway?" The dog ran to the door and continued barking and whining. When Seungri approached the door he heard a loud angry voice and a crash. 

Without even thinking, Seungri grabbed his jacket, phone and keys and scooted Gilbert aside to go and investigate.

Seungwon stood over Seunghyun's body as he sat slumped and dazed on his floor. " ** _Don't you fucking close your eyes while I'm speaking to you... you fucking slut!_** **_Now get up off that floor and move your ass to the bedroom! I'm not taking no for an answer tonight!_** " 

Seungri entered the flat just as Seunghyun attempted to stand. It was obvious he was dizzy and his head appeared to be bleeding. " _ **Seunghyun! My god!**_ " Seungri rushed forward and braced his friend. "Let's get you into a chair." Seungwon glared at Seungri. "Who the fuck are you?" 

Seungri half turned to him. "I'm Seunghyun's neighbor. We met a few weeks ago I think. You're his brother in law, aren't you?" Seungwon raised a brow. "That's right. I'll take care of him. We're family." Seungri grabbed a wet cloth for Seunghyun's head. "That's alright. I'm sure that your wife is looking for you. Do you need me to call you a cab or are you alright to do it yourself?" 

Seungwon stiffened. "I'll do it. Good night Seunghyun. I'll see you soon." Seungri followed him to the door and locked it behind him. "Seunghyun... will you let me take you to a hospital?" Seunghyun blinked at him. " _No... I'm... I'm fine. I just tripped and.._." 

Seungri crouched down to be eye level with him. "When I was little, my father died. After about six years my mother remarried. He seemed like such a great guy. Everyone who knew him just loved him. Then he started beating my mom up. It wasn't that noticeable at first. A few bruises here and there... she'd always say that she fell or walked into a door." 

Seungri sighed. "Then he got more intense. He started to break things... her arm, her hand... once it was her leg. I tried to help her, but I was just a kid and she wouldn't leave him." Seunghyun took in a shuddering breath. "Did he ever stop?" 

Seungri nodded. "Yeah... he did. He stopped when he broke her neck." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Seungri. It must have been just awful for you." Seungri sighed. "It was and sometimes it still is. Please don't let that happen to you. You're better than this." 

Seunghyun swallowed and nodded, fighting off a wave of dizziness. "You really are a nice guy, but you don't really know me... I'm really not." Seungri stood up. "What's that you're always telling me about my art? That I'm better than I think I am." The older man smiled slightly. "I'm not a work of art." 

Seungri brought him a fresh cloth for his head. "There's a few students in my modern art class that would argue that point." Seunghyun chuckled and listed forward a bit. Seungri grabbed him. "Maybe we should sit you up in bed." 

Once he was sitting against his headboard, Seunghyun reached for his phone. "I'll call Soohyuk to come over. You can go home. I'll be fine... _really_." Seungri frowned. "Seunghyun... it's 3:00 am. I'm already here and there's no way I'm going back to sleep anyway. Let Soohyuk sleep, I'm fine." 

After a while, Seunghyun looked over at Seungri and sighed. "I feel like I should explain. You must think I'm horrible now." Seungri shook his head. "I'm not judging your life, Seunghyun. I'm just concerned about you, that's all." Seunghyun nodded. "I appreciate that, but I still feel like I should enlighten you a bit." 

Seunghyun took a sip of water and began. "When I was twenty, my trust fund kicked in. I needed investment advice so I went to our family's usual financial advisor. That's where I met Seungwon. He was new in the office and he was assigned my personal account. He was very... attentive to me. We started seeing each other romantically. Once I graduated from college, our relationship intensified and I was certain that he would ask me to move in with him." 

Seungri frowned. "You were in love with him?" Seunghyun sighed. "Yes or I thought that I was. That is until he took me to dinner, told me he had something important to ask me and then popped the question." Seungri raised a brow. "The question?" Seunghyun nodded. "He asked me if I'd be best man at his wedding... to my sister. Apparently upon analysis she was the better option for his life's plan." 

Seungri raised both eyebrows. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why still see him after that?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "Simple... revenge." Seungri shook his head. "I don't understand. Who are you getting revenge on?" Seunghyun sighed. "Everyone... my whole family." 

The artist frowned. "They can't know about you and Seungwon." Seunghyun exhaled. "Oh... they know. They just pretend that it never happened. They use it to torture me. I'm not a good person Seungri... despite what you'd like to think. I'm really not." 


	15. Antagonistic

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Soohyuk shoved Jaejoong out into the hallway. " _Christ Jae._ .. I already told you on the phone... he was responsible for getting Seungwon to leave last night." Jaejoong glowered at Soohyuk. "That was last night... it's eleven o'fucking clock in the morning now. Why is he still here?" 

Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Come on Jae... you know that Seung likes him. He came back to see if he was alright... they're friends. Honestly... Seung's relieved after how awkward it's been since New York." Jaejoong narrowed his eyes. " _Why_ has it been awkward since New York? What the fuck happened to make things awkward?" 

Soohyuk looked uncomfortable and shook his head. " _No... nothing.._. just all the attention that Seung got from Nawa and..." Jaejoong backed him up against the wall and stared menacingly at him. " _Stop bullshitting me_. Tell me what the fuck happened or I'll go in there and ask Seung myself." 

Soohyuk exhaled. "Fine... Jesus don't have an aneurysm. It's just that... it's actually no big deal... they both had a lot to drink and apparently Seungri kissed Seung... _twice_. Nothing else happened though... I guess the girlfriend showed up and that was that. See... I told you it was no big deal."

Jaejoong frowned. "I don't see it that way. I see it as those two playing with him. Just someone else trying to use him for sex. I'm telling you, Hyuk... those two are no good." Soohyuk crossed his arms. "What makes you any better than them, _huh?_ You sleep with Seung so I'd say your intentions aren't quite pure either." 

Jaejoong side eyed him. "You know that I care about him. I'd do anything for him. You're just being a major prick right now." Soohyuk touched his shoulder. "Be his friend then and support his life." Jaejoong huffed. "His life sucks and I don't like this artist guy. Not one bit." Soohyuk nodded. " _Yeah_... I got that." 

"Drink this. It'll help you feel better, _I swear._ " Seunghyun accepted the cup from Seungri. "Is there alcohol in it because I feel like that's the only thing that will help right now." Seungri smiled and shook his head. "Not a drop. It's herbal tea. I used to make it for my mom whenever she... well whenever she was in a similar situation. It seemed to help her."

Seunghyun took a sip. "It's good and thank you. Now that I've regained full use of all of my faculties, I'm somewhat embarrassed by what you witnessed last night. I'm sorry and I'm sorry for my stupid blathering about my youth. A bit of TMI I'm sure." 

Seungri sat down opposite him at the kitchen table. "Seunghyun... _we're friends._ You don't need to apologize to me for opening up. I told you some things that I don't normally share as well. The only other people I know who know about my mother are my two best friends, Youngbae and Siwon. I've never even told Suki about it." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Alright... I guess I'm _less_ embarrassed then. Thank you Seungri. You're a really good friend." " _Yes... thank you_. We're all _really_ grateful that you were able to help Seung out last night, but since Hyuk and I are here now you can go and enjoy your Saturday." Jaejoong had entered the kitchen and was leaning against the island with his arms crossed staring at Seungri none too kindly. 

Seungri blinked at him, startled by his sudden appearance and stance. "I don't mind hanging out. I really have no plans. Unless Seunghyun would rather I leave." He looked over at Seunghyun. The older man set his cup down and shook his head. "I don't want to keep you, but I'd love it if you stayed for lunch." Seungri smiled. "Alright... sounds good. I'm cooking though. You just rest." 

Jaejoong stormed off to the den just as there was a knock on the door. Since he was already halfway there, he walked to the door and opened it. " _Well, well, well._.. I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here. Although I do wish that my son would cultivate some better taste." 

Jaejoong smirked. "Hello Haneul. Can't say that it's good to see you. What do you want?" Haneul scowled. "I want to see my son. Now step aside and let me in you affront to decency." Jaejoong glared at her. "Seung isn't feeling well. He's not up to your level of fuckery today. _Piss off_." 

Soohyuk peered around his friend and grimaced at the sight of Haneul Choi. " _Fuck_. _Mrs. Choi.._. Seung isn't well. Can I give him a message from you?" Haneul tilted her head. "At least _this one_ attempts to have a semblance of manners. No Soohyuk... you may not. Now step aside both of you this instance." 

The petite woman proceeded to forcibly shove the two tall men aside. " _Seunghyun! Seunghyun! Where are you?!_ " Seunghyun was organizing lunch material with Seungri in the kitchen when he heard his mother's shrill cries. " _Fuck_... what's she doing here?" 

He turned and found the woman in question standing beside his island looking less than pleased, Jaejoong and Soohyuk a few paces behind her. "Who on earth is this one now? Don't tell me you've added to the cavalcade of homosexuals you've got prancing in and out of here on a daily basis." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Mother... what are you doing here? Or more accurately... how do you even know where I live? You've never been here before today, have you?" She rolled her eyes. "Young man... introduce yourself. My son is too rude to do it for you. Although he was raised much better than that." 

Seungri cleared his throat. " _Uh_... Seungri Lee ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jaejoong scoffed. "Don't lie. She's a walking nightmare." Haneul nodded to Seungri. "Ignore that ill bred person. I'm Haneul Choi. What is it that you do?" Seungri blinked rapidly. "I... I'm an art teacher at..." 

Haneul put her hand up. "Stop! I've heard enough. Continue on with your task, I'm here to speak with Seunghyun." Seunghyun clenched his jaw. "You're incredibly rude mother. This is my home and these are my friends. If you can't be civil then get out." She raised a brow. "That's no way to speak to your mother. After all I came to check on you. I heard about last night." 

Seunghyun glanced at Soohyuk and then back to his mother. "You actually came to check on me?" Haneul exhaled. "Why is this so difficult to understand. Let's speak privately." Seunghyun led her to the den and they sat on the couch together. "Mother... I don't know what to say. I'm touched that you'd come to see if I'm alright." 

She straightened her skirt. "Just what did you do to your brother in law last night?" Seunghyun blinked at her. "I'm sorry... what did _I_ do to _him?_ " She nodded. "He came home extremely late... your sister was very worried and he was quite intoxicated. He said that he was trying to talk some sense into you and that you became combative. Just how intoxicated were you? Seungwon is beside himself this morning. He came to me because I know how you've been trying to seduce him over the years. This has to stop Seunghyun. He's your sister's husband. He's not a homosexual. People make mistakes..." 

Seunghyun swallowed thickly. "And _I_ was his, is that right mother?" She nodded. "Yes and thank god he realized it and married Hye Youn. Stop embarrassing yourself. The man has a family for god sakes. Isn't it enough that he still offers his friendship? He's a very special man and you should be grateful that your sister has him." 

Seunghyun looked down, head beginning to throb and when he looked back up his face was cold. " _Leave mother._ " She looked surprised. "How rude you're being to me." Seunghyun stood up and pointed towards his doorway. " _ **Just... get out! Get the fuck out of here now!**_ " Jaejoong was the first to enter the den and he was at Haneul's side immediately along with Soohyuk as they began ushering her out the door. 

"You're a very _ungrateful_ son, Seunghyun. It pains me to see this." Seunghyun started to lunge for her and Seungri held him back as Soohyuk slammed the door closed. " _It's okay... it's okay... she's gone... just breathe_." Seunghyun turned to look into Seungri's warm brown eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. 

"You're trembling something awful. Let's sit, okay?" Seunghyun sat beside Seungri who didn't release his hand for a second. "I'll get you a drink. You could use one... _I know I can_." Soohyuk rushed to pour his friend a scotch and handed him a glass as well as Seungri. Then he poured two more for himself and Jae. 

The entire time Seungri held onto Seunghyun's hand and stroked along the back of it with his thumb in a soothing manner. "I should see about lunch." Seunghyun tightened his grip on the artist's hand. "No... please. Can you just sit with me?" Seungri nodded. "Of course, but you should eat." 

Soohyuk, ever the caretaker, stepped forward. "I'll handle lunch. It's no problem. Come on Jae... give me a hand." Jaejoong shook himself out of his trance... he'd been staring at his friend and that douchebag artist this entire time. "Yeah... sure. I'm coming." 

Seungri stared across the room at the de Kooning. "Seems like we're always here with this painting. I'm still in as much awe of it as I was that first day that I saw it." Seunghyun glanced at it. "It's a great piece. I'm sorry Seungri... I'm just not feeling very talkative right now." Seungri sighed. "It's okay. I completely understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I want to help." 

Seunghyun drained his glass and then looked over at Seungri. Reaching out he cupped the artist's face and pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. Seungri let out a startled squeak and the two men sat staring at each other. Seungri's eyes flicked down to Seunghyun's lips and they both pressed forward, connecting their mouths in a kiss that was decidedly not chaste.

Soohyuk looked around the kitchen. "Can you go and tell them that lunch is ready? Not that it's that great, but it's edible." Jaejoong entered the den to find his friend in a lip lock with that artist douchebag and he almost ripped them apart and throttled him. He showed restraint for Seung's sake. "Lunch is ready... _fuck_." 

Seunghyun licked his lips. "We should go and eat." Seungri nodded. "We should. Seunghyun... I... I don't want it to be awkward between us like the last time." Seunghyun sighed. "Seungri... I'm not drunk, are you?" Seungri shook his head. "No." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Do you regret kissing me?" Seungri looked him in the eye. "I don't. I can't explain it, but I'm drawn to you."

Seunghyun shrugged. "Try not to overthink it. Sometimes we're just attracted to certain people. Does it bother you that I'm a man?" Seungri shook his head. "Why would it? It's not like... well I've never told anyone this before, but I... I've been with a man before." 

Soohyuk stuck his head in. "Hey... when someone makes you lunch the least you can do is eat it." Seunghyun looked over at him. "Sorry Hyuk... we're coming now." 

"Where's Jae?" Soohyuk shrugged. "He said that he needed to help his dad with something. He said that he'd text you later." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay. I wanted to apologize to him for my mother's behavior and to the two of you as well." Soohyuk waved him off. "No worries. I understand. I love you, not your family." 

Seungri just smiled. "It's no problem really. What's that expression? You can pick your friends, but not your family." Seunghyun nodded. "That definitely applies to me. I'm just not always good at picking my friends." 

Seungri made his way out of the building with Gilbert later in the day. "Come on boy... we're taking a shorter walk today because it's getting colder out." He rounded the corner and almost walked right into Jaejoong. "Oh hey... _hi_. Are you headed to Seunghyun's?" Jaejoong frowned at him. "So what if I am? He's been my friend a long time you know." 

Seungri furrowed his brow. "I do know. Seunghyun told me that you guys went to highschool together. It's nice that you're still so close." Jaejoong raised a brow. "We are close... _very_. In fact... we tell each other everything." Seungri smiled slightly. "That's great. I've got friends like that. They're more like brothers really." 

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Look... I don't give a fuck about your friends. What I do give a fuck about is Seung. I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you and that whack job of a girlfriend you've got fucking around with him." Seungri looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not fucking around with him and Suki _barely_ speaks with him." 

Jaejoong scoffed. "Yeah well when she opens her mouth it's pretty fucking disturbing. She's a real wallflower you got there." Seungri blanched. "Did Suki say something upsetting to Seunghyun? I'm so sorry... she keeps harping on that friends with benefits thing. I don't know where she got that idea. See for some reason she thinks that you and Seunghyun are like that." 

Jaejoong practically snarled at him. "What the actual fuck are you talking about?" Seungri blinked. " _Suki_... what she might have said to upset Seunghyun... _I... I..._ " Jaejoong huffed. "She asked him for a threesome you dumb shit... more than once." Seungri gaped at him. "She wanted us _to... to_..." 

Jaejoong shook his head. "No... you weren't in the equation. _I was_." Seungri's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She wanted... _without me?_ " Jaejoong smirked. "She said you were too _vanilla_ for something like that. _Sorry_." Seungri glared at him. "No... you're not. You don't like me for whatever reason." 

Jaejoong smiled. "That's true. I _don't_ like you... for whatever reason." Seungri squared his shoulders. "But Seunghyun does so fuck you." 


	16. Changes

Suki knocked on Seungri's door and smiled sweetly when he opened it to let her inside. " _Hey baby..._ you should give me a key so that I can just let myself in." She made a move to kiss him, but he turned away before she was able to. "I already told you...  _I can't do that_ . This is my uncle's place. I don't feel comfortable giving out keys." 

She hung up her coat and followed him inside. "I get that, but you should trust me by now." He half turned to glance at her. "Yeah... _I should_. Suki... we need to talk. Sit down please." She raised a brow. "This sounds serious. Everything alright?" He shook his head as he sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Not really... _no_." 

Suki tilted her head and joked. "You're not dumping me, are you?" Seungri exhaled. " _Suki_... it's just that..." She look incredulous. " _Oh my god... you are!_ " He sighed. "Listen to me, Suki. I don't want this to get ugly. I think if you really examine our relationship you'll see that neither one of us was fully into it. We're just passing the time together until something better comes along." 

She raised a brow. "Wait... _has_ something better come along for you? Is that what you're telling me? _You son of a bitch_... did you _cheat_ on me?" Seungri stood up. "I'm not going to lie to you, Suki... I have met someone who I think I'm interested in. The only thing I've done is kiss this person, but If they're interested..." 

Suki stood up as well. " ** _You bastard!_ _I've been nothing but good to you and this is how you repay me?! By hitting on some skank behind my back?!_** " Seungri huffed. " ** _Don't call him a skank!_** " Suki blinked at him, realization hitting. " _Him?_ ** _Oh my god!_** " She started laughing. " _Oh... Seungri... trust me... you can't afford him... but I applaud your taste_." 

Seungri furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you..." Suki grabbed him by the shoulders, still laughing. "He's a... a... _prostitute_ or something. Haven't you ever seen all the older men leaving his flat? They _all_ look like they _don't want to be seen_ , like they have _lots_ _of money_ and like they're _very satisfied_. _He must be one good fuck_." 

Seungri pushed her away. " _You're lying_. You're only saying that because he wouldn't..." Suki smirked. "Because he wouldn't do my threeway? _No_... I'm telling you this because it's true and you're _way_ too vanilla to be in his world. Nice try though. Stick to plain Janes next time, it's more your speed."

Seungri scowled at her. "I think you'd better leave." She nodded. "Oh I'm going. Take my advice, Seungri. He'll chew you up and spit you out without a passing thought. You're way too nice a guy for his world." Seungri set his mouth in a hard line. "Actually, I'm way too nice a guy for your world. _Good bye Suki._ " 

On her way to the elevator, Suki ran into Seunghyun. "Hello Suki. How are you?" She rolled her eyes. " _Fuck you Seunghyun_. I really thought that we had an understanding." He raised a brow. " _I'm sorry.._. just what understanding were we supposed to have?" 

She exhaled, annoyed. "The understanding where I'd come to you and tell you things because you and I are similar types of people and you would _not_ try to seduce _my_ boyfriend." Seunghyun blinked at her. "We are not now nor have we ever been similar types of people. As far as seducing Seungri is concerned... _he_ made the first move and I was more than happy to reciprocate it." 

She slapped his face. " _You're a bastard._ I'll bet you couldn't wait to tell him about my proposal. Well... two can play at that game. Don't expect Seungri to be making anymore moves. I told him _all_ about your older men and what you do with them. Knowing Seungri the way I do, you'll never even see him again. So... good bye Seunghyun. I hope you die alone." 

Seunghyun stood stunned in the hallway for a moment as she left and then he slowly turned to head to his flat. Neither he nor Suki had heard Seungri come out into the hallway and Seunghyun was more than surprised to see him calmly standing there regarding him. 

The older man took a deep breath and headed down the hallway, pausing where Seungri stood. " _Seungri_..." The artist touched his arm. " _Seunghyun_... I think that we need to talk." Seunghyun nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I've got an appointment shortly... can you come by in about ninety minutes?" Seungri nodded. "I'll be there." 

Hyeok smiled at Seunghyun and raised his glass. "Here's to you. You're looking extra gorgeous today." Seunghyun smirked. "Thank you, daddy. I try to _always_ look my best when you're coming over. I love pleasing you." Hyeok licked his lips. "Oh you do please me... _very much._ Daddy loves the way you look." 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "Show me daddy... show me how much I please you." Hyeok took in a shuddering breath. "You look gorgeous, but I get the feeling that you've been very naughty." Seunghyun pouted. "Will you punish me, daddy?" Hyeok nodded, breathing heavily. "I have to... you leave me no choice." Seunghyun moaned as his crotch was grabbed. " _Fuck_... punish me daddy... punish me hard." 

Hyeok pulled Seunghyun closer for another kiss. The younger man moaned and pulled away. " _Mmm... daddy.._. you'd better get going. You don't want to be late getting home." Hyeok sighed. "I suppose I'd better. Thank you for everything." Seunghyun smiled his kitten smile. "No... _thank you daddy_." 

Hyeok nodded, buttoning his coat. "Same time next week?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "Call me... I'm not sure." Hyeok smiled. "Bye Seunghyun." Seunghyun leaned out of his door. " _Bye daddy._ " 

Seungri passed the older man in the hallway and exchanged a tense sort of greeting. Hyeok nodded at him and then promptly averted his eyes, picking up his pace as he moved towards the elevator. Seungri frowned after him and walked to Seunghyun's door which was still ajar and knocked on the doorframe. 

Seunghyun called from the kitchen. "Come in Seungri." And when he appeared before him, he smiled. "I thought I noticed you out in the hallway. Would you like some wine? I've just received a lovely bottle. It's a Grand Vin de Château Latour... 1987." Seungri raised a brow. "Did that man bring it to you?" 

Seunghyun began pouring two glasses. " _Hyeok?_ As a matter of fact he did. He's a friend of mine and he likes bringing me nice things." Seungri took a sip. "Did he also purchase the de Kooning for you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No actually... that was Seungwon. Seungri, I told you the night that you helped me that I'm not a good person and it's true." 

Seungri shook his head. "Just because you accept some gifts from some men... that doesn't make you a bad person. You've had it rough... with Seungwon and your family... I'm sure you..." Seunghyun sighed. "Seungri... what Suki said... while crass and most likely rude was closer to the truth than you want to admit. It's one of the only things that I respect her for... her ability to not care what someone else does with their lives." 

Seungri frowned. "So... are you saying that you're a prostitute?" Seunghyun exhaled. "I'm saying that I have a lot of special friends who like to have sex with me and also enjoy giving me gifts. Whether it's art, stocks, this condominium, wine... shall I go on?" Seungri shook his head. " _No_... but why? Why do you do it?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "At first it was because Seungwon asked me to entertain his friends... now it's because it really pisses Seungwon off." Seungri blinked. "It seems to me that you spend an awful lot of time trying to get Seungwon's attention... either good or bad. That can't be healthy." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I've actually reached the same conclusion. That's why I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to let you know that I'm selling this unit and I'll be moving as soon as possible. I will, however, get someone reputable to curate your showing for you at my expense of course." 

Seungri set his glass down. "Don't bother. I don't want your money." Seunghyun nodded. "I understand... dirty cash and all." Seungri shook his head, brow furrowed. "You keep telling me that I need to work on my self esteem, but yours is so low it's incredible. I don't want your money, _I want you._ " 

Seunghyun took a sip of wine. "I'll check my schedule... maybe I can fit you in sometime next week." Seungri huffed. "Why are you being like this? I thought... well I thought we were at least friends." Seunghyun raised a brow. " _With benefits?_ " Seungri exhaled loudly. "I'm leaving. Good bye Seunghyun." 

Jaejoong opened Seunghyun's door and walked into the den. "Hey you two... what's going on?" Soohyuk stood up. "I think I'll run across the street and grab some groceries. Be back soon." Jaejoong watched him leave. "Everything alright? I could have picked up some stuff on my way over." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Sit down Jae. We need to talk." Jaejoong frowned. "This reminds me of when you dumped me. You're not dumping me again, are you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Of course not. I love you... _as a friend_... you know that." Jaejoong nodded. "I love you too." Seunghyun exhaled. " _Jae_... why would you tell Seungri about what Suki wanted? What purpose did that serve?"

Jaejoong stood up, agitated. "What? Did he run to you with it?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... he didn't. I ran into Suki in the hallway. She let me know that Seungri knew in a very unpleasant way. What did you hope to accomplish here?" Jaejoong ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stand the way that they play with you. Don't you see it? She's a crazy bitch and he... he's... well he's not good enough for you."

Seunghyun closed his eyes. "You said the same thing about Seungwon in college." Jaejoong frowned. "Yeah and I was right, wasn't I?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but you know I don't do relationships. What's the real issue here?" Jaejoong sat beside him. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I can't watch that." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Well... you won't have to worry about either one of them anymore." Jaejoong tilted his head. "Oh yeah and why's that?" Seunghyun took his hand. "I'm moving Jae. I've already contacted a realtor to sell this place." Jaejoong's mouth fell opened. " _What? Why? Because of Seungri? Because I told him? I'll fix it... I'll make it alright again... I... I promise._ " 

Seunghyun shook his head. "It's not Seungri... _not entirely._ I can't do it anymore, Jae. The next time Seungwon comes here, he may kill me. I don't want to live like this anymore. I shouldn't have to." Jaejoong wiped at his tear filled eyes. "No... you're right. You deserve so much better. I'll support you wherever you go." 

Seunghyun smiled softly and opened his arms, hugging his friend tightly. "I love you so much, Jae. So much." Jaejoong smiled into his neck, eyes brimming with tears. "I know... and you know..." Seunghyun hugged him tighter still. "I do know Jae... I do know." 

Soohyuk returned with groceries and beer and when Jaejoong was in the bathroom he cleared his throat. "How'd he take it?" Seunghyun opened a beer. "Alright. He didn't ask to come with me or anything." Soohyuk took a sip of his own beer. "Not yet anyway. Where will you go?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. New York doesn't seem far enough away and Europe just seems so cliché." Soohyuk sighed. "The west coast?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No, I've a mind to leave the country. I think it's best." Soohyuk looked down, quiet suddenly. " _Hyuk?_ What's wrong?" 

Soohyuk looked up, eyes wet. " _I'm sorry..._ I understand... _I do._.. it's just that... well..." Seunghyun pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you most of all scarecrow... you know that." Soohyuk chuckled. "I'm not sure if I should be touched or insulted." Seunghyun smiled and kissed his lips chastely. "Be touched. I meant it as a compliment." 

On their way home Jaejoong asked the uber driver to drop him off at a bar instead of his house. Soohyuk looked at him. "What are you doing? Why aren't you going home?" Jaejoong sighed. "I don't feel like it. You can either join me or shut the fuck up about it." 

Soohyuk touched his thigh. "Sometimes loving someone means knowing when you need to let them go." Jaejoong stepped out of the car, leaning back in before he walked off. "Sometimes being a friend means you know when to shut the fuck up." 


	17. Fight or Flight

Youngbae took a long pull from his beer and eyed his best friend. " _Man_ ... and I thought that  _I_ had a bad day when my car broke down on the way to work this morning. You my friend, had the suckiest day in history." Seungri frowned. "Thanks for the distinction.  _I'm honored_ ." 

Youngbae chuckled. " _Sorry_... it's just... how many people dump their girlfriend for someone else only to find out that the someone else is some kind of high priced _sexcort_ who then tells you basically to fuck off because he's outta here." Seungri stared at him. " _Really Bae? Sexcort?_ I'm feeling bad enough right now." 

Youngbae shrugged. "You can't dispute the facts, Seungri. Unpleasant though they might be." Seungri exhaled slowly, leaning back in his seat. "I _know_ that we had a connection. I don't understand why he's shutting me out all of a sudden." Youngbae leaned forward onto the table. "Are you sure that you're not confusing attraction with connection?" 

Seungri shook his head. "No... I mean there's no denying that I'm attracted to him and I'm certain that he's attracted to me... it's more than that though, Bae." Youngbae frowned. "The whole art thing?" Seungri sighed. "Yes... among other things. It's hard to explain. It's just... it's just a feeling that I get whenever I'm with him." 

Youngbae drained his beer. "The one time you actually fall for someone and they turn out to be a sexcort. You're life is _so_ fucked up." Seungri ran a hand through his hair. "It really is." Youngbae shrugged. "Look on the bright side." Seungri raised a brow. "Which is?" Youngbae smirked. "This plays right into the whole emo artist thing. That's gotta work for you, right?" 

Soohyuk opened up a fresh bottle of wine, Chateau Monbrison Margaux 2009 and let it breath. "Nice bottle." Seunghyun grabbed two glasses. "It is. Where the hell is Jae anyway? He should be here for this." Soohyuk poured the wine and took an appreciative sniff. " _Mmm_.... beautiful. I haven't seen Jae today.... I'm not sure where he is." 

Seunghyun sat down on Soohyuk's couch. "Well I've barely seen him since I told him that I'm moving. What's wrong? Is he avoiding me?" Soohyuk looked uncomfortable. "Don't put me in the middle. You two always do this to me. Talk to Jae if you want to know if he's avoiding you." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Sure.... no problem... except that _he's avoiding me_." Soohyuk shrugged. "This wine is excellent, don't you think?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I do and nice deflection." Soohyuk set his glass down. "Made any decisions yet?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No, but I was thinking about Asia... specifically Singapore." 

Soohyuk looked surprised. " _Asia?! Why the fuck would you go that far?!_ " Seunghyun sighed. "I'm just trying to weigh out my best options here, Hyuk. Relax... I've decided that Singapore, while offering a wonderful art culture may not be the best place for me." 

Soohyuk nodded. "I agree. You don't need to be in a place where it's illegal to be queer." Seunghyun chuckled. "It'd be like being back at home." Soohyuk laughed. "That's true. So now where are you thinking?" Seunghyun raised his brows. "New Orleans actually. It's warmer than here, they have a thriving art community and... _like me_... the city's been through hell. It fits my aesthetic perfectly." 

Soohyuk sighed. "I know I shouldn't say this, but isn't there some other way?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I wish there was. It sucks to have to leave, but I've really fucked things up enough here already." Soohyuk shook his head. "Don't say that... you've made mistakes, but who hasn't?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "No Hyuk... I've really fucked up a lot. Let's be honest here... I never should have let this thing with Seungwon continue. I let myself become some kind of vindictive harlot. I've hurt Jae... please don't try to tell me I haven't because I'm not an idiot. Now, my latest and perhaps greatest fuck up...." 

Soohyuk raised a brow. " _Seungri_." Seunghyun stood up. "He was nothing but open and nice to me and I was..." Soohyuk stood as well and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Supportive, encouraging and kind." Seunghyun scoffed. "More like deceitful and self absorbed." 

Soohyuk shook his head. "You're really beating yourself up over this guy." Seunghyun finished his wine. "I deserve it, Hyuk. I'm a shit.... Seungri is too nice of a guy to be mixed up with the likes of me." 

Jaejoong stepped into the room. "So what? You're just gonna fall on your sword? Run away and lick your wounds clean?" Seunghyun looked over at him. " _Jae_... where've you been?" The blonde shrugged. "Never mind where I've been. I can't believe the load of shit I just heard come out of you." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's not shit... it's true. I actually owe you an apology. I've always known how you've felt about me and well... I shouldn't have still slept with you. That was wrong." Jaejoong closed his eyes. " _Seung_..." Soohyuk shifted awkwardly. "Should _I_ go? _I_ think I should go." 

Jaejoong looked at him. " _No_... stay Hyuk. We three should have no secrets." Seunghyun nodded. "I agree." Soohyuk sat down. " _I'd_ like to have a few actually, but okay." Jaejoong looked at Seunghyun. "I've been in love with you since high school. I guess I've just always hoped that you'd grow to love me back." 

Seunghyun walked over to him. "I do Jae... _just as a friend._ I couldn't live without you in my life." Jaejoong nodded, tears in his eyes. "I know... let me finish. When you met Seungwon it's true I hated him, but not because I was jealous. I mean... I was, but that wasn't it. I knew he was a snake and that he'd hurt you, that's why I hated him." 

Jaejoong exhaled. "When I saw you with Seungri... _yeah I hated him too._.. but for different reasons. I hated him because... because I could see the way you looked at him and what was worse... _the way he looks at you_. Seung... a good friend told me that loving someone means knowing when to let them go..." 

Jaejoong glanced at Soohyuk. "which is _total_ bullshit. Loving someone means not being afraid to hold on with both hands. _Don't be afraid, Seung._ " Seunghyun swallowed thickly. " _Jae... I... I._ " Jaejoong pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't forget about me." 

Seunghyun hugged him back. " _Never_... _we're best friends._ " Soohyuk stood up. " _Can I.._." The two men opened their arms and Seunghyun smiled. "Get in here." 

"Thank you Jinho. Any help you can offer would be wonderful. I'll speak with you next week and thanks again. I really appreciate your help and I'm so glad that you're enjoying New Orleans." Seunghyun hung up his phone and ten minutes later, after a quick check around his flat he was out the door. He needed to leave for a few hours because his realtor was having a showing this afternoon. 

He was heading down the hallway just as Seungri was walking towards him, angry look on his face. "Is there _anything_ you'd like to tell me?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Not really, _no_." Seungri shook his head obviously more annoyed now. "You _still_ just can't be honest with me, _can you?_ " The older man frowned, confused. " _Seungri_... do you mind berating me some other time... I've really got to leave now." 

Seungri scoffed. " _No... please... go_... you've never told me the truth before... _why start now?_ " Seunghyun sighed. "Okay... _I'll bite.._. what brought this on?" Seungri shook his head. "I'd really just like to know one thing... you owe me that at least." Seunghyun nodded. "Fine... what is it?" 

Seungri looked less sure suddenly and he licked his lips before he spoke. "Was... was my uncle... was he one of your ' _special friends'?_ " Seunghyun exhaled. " _Ah_... I see Jinho contacted you." Seungri frowned. "He is _my_ uncle, Seunghyun. Did you think that he wouldn't?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No I suppose not. To answer your question... Jinho and I were neighbors and friends of a sort. I helped him buy a few pieces for his office. He's a very nice man." 

Seungri eyed him. "So... _you two never._.." Seunghyun sighed. " _No Seungri_. As amazing as it may seem, I've known many men that I've been able to not sleep with. Are we done?" Seungri nodded. "Yeah... we're done." Seunghyun started to walk away and Seungri caught up to him. "Seunghyun... _I... I'm sorry_. I was being stupid... _I_..." 

Seunghyun put his hand up. "Forget it. I understand. _I am what I am.._. it's not your fault." Seungri called after him. "Seunghyun... wait... please." But the elevator doors were already closing. 

Soohyuk looked over at Seunghyun. "I'm _not_ criticizing you here, but do you have to be so... _biting_. Not that I don't love your witty repartee, but maybe if you eased up a bit then you wouldn't end up feeling like shit." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "He's fine just the way he is. Why should he change his personality just to accommodate that bitch?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Hyuk, but it's better this way. Seungri and I could never work. He's always going to doubt me, think I'm whoring around. It's a recipe for disaster." Jaejoong shook his head. "I didn't mean that. Just that you should be yourself. If you love him, you should fight for him." 

Seunghyun smiled sadly. "I think all my fight is gone. All that's left is flight. I'm sorry guys, I'm really shitty company today. Lunch is on me." 

Later in the evening, there was a loud knocking on Seungri's door that had Gilbert barking and growling up a storm. " _Easy... easy.._. let's see who it is before you freak out, okay boy?" Seungri opened the door to Jaejoong's less than pleasant face. He looked down at the dog. " _Good call."_

Seungri leaned on the doorframe. "I think you're lost." Jaejoong ignored his remark. "I need to speak with you." He brushed past the artist and into his flat. Seungri turned to watch him with a raised brow. "Please... _come in."_ He followed after him. "Can I get you anything? _Arsenic? Hemlock? A cup of antifreeze?_ " 

Jaejoong glared at him. "Listen... I guess I've made it clear that I don't like you very much. I just... I'm really surprised at how fucking stupid you are." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Is that supposed to be some kind of... _compliment?_ " Jaejoong huffed. "I just thought that you seemed intelligent enough to see someone for what they really are. You had an amazing opportunity and you threw it away." 

Seungri blinked at him. "Are you talking about Seunghyun because he's the one..." Jaejoong interrupted him. "He's the one who doesn't think he's good enough for you. When in reality, _you're_ not good enough for him." Seungri looked down. "It was a lot to digest... _I... I.._. never meant to judge him or his life." 

Jaejoong turned to go. "He's home now... in case you're curious." Seungri bit his lip. "Why are you doing this? You hate me." Jaejoong sighed. "But I _love_ Seung." 


	18. Trial

Seungri sat looking out his window, cup of coffee in his hand. Gilbert was lying at his feet and he was grateful for the company. He'd been mulling over the last few interactions with Seunghyun ever since Jaejoong had left and he was feeling extremely pensive. Well... even more so than he already was. 

Ever since the night that he found Seungwon assaulting Seunghyun he'd felt that they'd made big strides in their relationship. Seungri had gone out on a limb and revealed information about his mother that he usually wouldn't tell you if you were pulling his fingernails out one by one. It just felt right to share with Seunghyun given the circumstances.

The older man had opened up to him in kind and Seungri thought that it just might be the beginning of something deeper happening between them. Then Seunghyun has pushed him away and rather harshly to boot. Seungri couldn't understand the thought process behind his choices. 

The older man had always seemed so together to him... so self assured. He was coming to realize now that it was also just a front for what Seunghyun really was... insecure and world weary. He finished off his coffee and made his way to bed. He'd decided over an hour ago to give himself some time before he saw Seunghyun again. 

Seunghyun sorted through his closet trying to decide if he really needed all the shoes that he had accumulated over these past few years. His short answer was a definite yes. He needed help... he needed the voice of reason. He needed Soohyuk. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey... do you think that you'll be able to come over at sometime today?" 

Soohyuk smiled. "Sure... what's up?" Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck. "I've got _so_ much stuff... shoes specifically. I should really downsize. I need an impartial judge to tell me to be reasonable." Soohyuk snorted. "Sounds good. I am your size, after all. I'll come after work unless I can get out early. See you then." 

Seunghyun went back to sorting his closet and lost all track of time. He'd accumulated a large pile of clothing on top of his bed that he was debating on whether or not to keep. He was just starting on his rather extensive sweater collection when he heard the knock on his door. 

Brushing himself off, he rushed out to open the door. "You're earlier than I expected.... _oh_... _Seungri_." Seungri stood awkwardly in the hallway. "I'm sorry... were you... _expecting_ someone? I can come back... I should have called." Seunghyun shook his head and brushed off his clothing again. "No please come in... _I just thought_... I thought that you were Soohyuk. He's coming over later to help me with my closet." 

Seungri raised a brow as he followed him inside. " _Your closet?_ " Seunghyun nodded. "I'm trying to pare down some of my wardrobe. I'm a little embarrassed at just how much I have." Seungri blinked. "I guess that's another thing we have in common. I'm kind of a slave to fashion myself." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Well... you wear it well. Can I get you a drink? Wine?" Seungri nodded. "Sure... thanks." Seunghyun poured them both a glass and sighed. "Seungri... I'm actually really glad that you came by today. I'd like to apologize for my behavior in the hall last week. I'd really like it if we could end on a good note." 

Seungri put his glass down. "See... that's where you and I differ the most. _I don't_." Seunghyun frowned. " _You don't?_ Then why are you here? Did you come here to fight?" Seungri took a step towards him. "No... I didn't. I came here because I don't want you to just walk out of my life." 

Seunghyun exhaled. " _Seungri_..." The artist shook his head. "No Seunghyun... I mean it. You and I have a real connection. I know that you can feel it. When I'm with you... for the first time in my life I feel... _complete_. You get me, Seunghyun and I get you. That's huge. I don't want to spend my life wondering what might have been... do you?" 

Seunghyun reached for his cigarettes and stepped away to light one. "It's true that we have a connection and yes... _I get you._ The only problem with this whole scenario is... you don't trust me and that's pretty fucking huge. I'm not blaming you... I wouldn't trust me either. Once a slut, _always a slut_. You'd always wonder where something expensive came from... _did he fuck that guy at the gallery?_ It's just too much to overcome." 

Seungri stalked up to Seunghyun, grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it into his wine glass and grabbed his face in his hands, crushing their mouths together. Seunghyun didn't protest at all, but pressed back with equal fervor moaning into the kiss. 

Seungri pressed him back into the counter and Seunghyun fisted his hands in Seungri's hair as they continued to kiss with increasing passion. They made their stumbling way down the hall to Seunghyun's bedroom and fell onto the pile of clothing. "I think you may be right about your wardrobe." 

Seunghyun pulled him down for another kiss. "Never mind that now... you were saying?" Seungri smirked. "I think it was something along the lines of..." He leaned down and began trailing kisses down the older man's neck and Seunghyun tilted his head to allow him better access... a hint of a smile on his lips. "That's it... _now_ I remember." 

Seungri pulled back. "Is it this mountain of clothes or is it hot in here?" Seunghyun chuckled. "It's definitely hot." Seungri started to unbutton the older man's shirt. "Let's do something about that then." 

Soon they were skin to skin, hands mapping out each other's bodies as they kissed and ground together. "Seunghyun.... you're _so_ gorgeous..." Seunghyun panted. " _Se... Seungri._.. you amaze me... you... _oh god you're incredible_." They kissed some more and Seungri licked his lips. " _Seunghyun_..." Seunghyun reached into his side table and pressed a condom and a tube of lube into Seungri's hand. "Seungri... _please_." 

When Seungri pushed inside they both groaned. "You alright?" Seunghyun arched up. "I'm great. You?" Seungri pushed his now sweaty hair back from his face. "Really great." The artist began moving and Seunghyun met him thrust for thrust as they kissed passionately. 

Seungri stared down at Seunghyun as he increased his pace... his body thrumming with both excitement and emotion. Watching the older man under him looking so debauched because of him, it was hard to stay in control. Then Seunghyun locked eyes with him and he completely lost it... thrusting harder and grinding the head of his dick against the elder's prostate. 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open as he felt his orgasm hit. It was nice to not have to fake it for once, to actually feel pleasure. He hadn't felt this intensity in sex in so long... he had had absolutely no problem obtaining and maintaining an erection. The feelings that Seungri had given him were incredible and when his orgasm had hit... he was nearly blindsided by its impact. 

They lie together in a sweaty heap amongst the piles of clothing. "You... _wow_... that was incredible." Seunghyun nodded, carding his fingers through Seungri's wavy hair. "I've always wanted to do that." Seungri huffed out a little laugh. "Which? The hair or the sex?" Seunghyun smiled and pecked his lips. "Both actually." 

Seungri smiled. "Seunghyun... _I'm so in lo_..." Seunghyun sat up. "Seungri... _don't_. I'm still leaving... that hasn't changed." The artist blinked. "I didn't expect it to. I just..." Seunghyun exhaled. "I told you... we've got too much to overcome. Now... I'm moving... it's not in the cards." 

Seungri frowned. "I love you. Are you saying that you don't love me?" Seunghyun looked away, lighting a cigarette. "I don't do love or relationships for that matter. It's just easier that way." Seungri sat up. " _Easier?_ Look... I know you've been hurt... I'm not expecting..." 

Seunghyun exhaled a large puff of smoke. "Look... I thought that I was clear earlier. I wanted to end things on a good note and as far as I'm concerned, we did. I can't be your lover... it'll never work out. You're just too nice a guy to deal with my past. It'll eat at you and eventually, you'll hate me." 

Seungri looked down. "We've all got a past, Seunghyun. What matters is what we do with our present. I've tried not to judge you. I've done things that I'm not proud of. We all have. I just know how you make me feel... I wish you could see past your own perceived flaws and let me love you. At least let me try."

Seunghyun blinked. " _Seungri_... how can we start something now anyway? I'll be leaving and..." Seungri shook his head. "Why don't we give it a shot while you are here? What's the harm in that?" Seunghyun side eyed him. "What do you mean? See each their until I go? Won't that make it harder for you when I do go?" 

The artist exhaled. "We'll see. Maybe you'll make me hate you by then. So... is it a deal?" Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette. "Just what kind of relationship will we be in?" Seungri leaned towards him. "What kind would you like to be in?" 

Seunghyun smirked. "Well... since we're going to be spending a lot of time together... we should explore every facet of a relationship. Do you agree?" Seungri laughed. "I do. What did you have in mind, specifically?" Seunghyun licked his lips. " _Right now?_ I was thinking we should shower and then go eat." 

Seungri nodded. "I am hungry. Good plan." Seunghyun stood up and pulled Seungri out of bed as well. "I think so. If I'm stuck with you for who knows how long... I might as well take advantage of the fact." 

When Soohyuk did show up later in the evening, he found Seunghyun and Seungri preparing dinner together having decided that they were too tired after the vigorous shower sex to go out. " _Hyuk_... I actually forgot that you were coming over. Join us for dinner, there's plenty. Seungri has no concept of portion sizes." 

Seungri called back from the stove. " _Hey_... don't spread rumors about me. I spilled the penne accidentally and that's my final story." Seunghyun rolled is eyes. "Anyway... join us?" Soohyuk walked into the kitchen. "Hey Seungri. Nice to see you again." Seungri smiled back. "Hi Soohyuk. He really needs your help. His entire bed is one giant pile of clothes." 

Soohyuk raised a brow. "Is it? _Interesting_." Seunghyun poured them all some wine. "I actually don't know how I'm going to sleep on that bed tonight. I guess I'll have to move the clothes off again." Seungri nodded. "Unless you wanna risk suffocation. Come here and taste the sauce." 

Seunghyun walked over and Seungri spooned some into his mouth. Seunghyun closed his eyes and licked his lips. " _Mmm_... just perfect." Seungri smiled and reached up to wipe a drop off of the corner of his mouth. "You have a little right here." Seunghyun blushed. "Thanks... it's delicious." 

Soohyuk eyed them from across the kitchen and cleared his throat. " _So_... what's been going on around here? _Anything new?_ " The two men turned to look at him. " _Ah... no._ Hyuk, would you mind grabbing a plate for yourself. As I said, I forgot you were coming over." 

After dinner, Seungri excused himself. He had work to do for his classes. Seunghyun walked him to the door. "So... I guess I'll see you soon then." Seungri nodded. "Let's have dinner out tomorrow, alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Alright... I'd like that. I miss spending time with you." 

Seungri smiled. "Same. I'll text you later. Good night." Seunghyun smiled. "Good night." Seungri leaned in for a kiss and Seunghyun wrapped his arms around him to draw him closer, both of them moaning at first contact. Seunghyun licked his lips. "I could get used to your kisses... they're addicting." Seungri smirked. " _Good_. Think of them later tonight when you're going to sleep." 

Soohyuk smirked at him as he entered the bedroom. "There's a strange substance on some of these clothes. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that it was cum." 


	19. Difficult

"So... you're bringing him tonight,  _right Seungri?_ " Seungri rolled his eyes as he let Gilbert pull him along. " _Yes Bae_ . I told you that I was." Youngbae chuckled. "Just checking. It's been over a month since you two have been whatever you are and Hyorin is anxious to meet this guy." 

Seungri laughed. " _Hyorin_ is anxious? That doesn't sound like her. She's usually so much more laid back. Not at all like a nagging, over protective mother." Youngbae cleared his throat. "Yeah well... you don't know her as well as I do. She's _very_ naggy and over protective when she wants to be." 

Seungri headed back towards his building. "I'll keep that in mind. Oh and Bae... please tell _Hyorin_ not to make any cracks about Seunghyun being a sexcort." Youngbae smirked. "I make no promises... you just never know what's gonna come out of that girl's mouth." 

Seungri dropped off Gilbert and headed down to Seunghyun's flat. The older man welcomed him with a kiss. "Your nose is cold, you've been outside. How is Gilbert?" Seungri followed him inside. "He's good. I think he misses my uncle though." 

Seunghyun poured them each a glass of wine. "I'll have to say hello for him then. I'm going to New Orleans next weekend and I was planning on having dinner with Jinho." Seungri raised a brow. "When was this decided?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Earlier today. My realtor thinks I may have a buyer soon and I really should start looking for a place in New Orleans." 

Seungri sighed. "I see. That's great... _congratulations_. I'm _happy_ for you." Seunghyun tilted his head. "No you're not... don't lie." Seungri put his glass down. " _No, I'm not_... you're right. It sucks honestly. It sucks that you have to go, but it sucks worse that you don't seem to care that you are going." 

Seunghyun exhaled. " _Seungri_.... you knew what this was when we started it and you also knew that I'd be leaving." Seungri frowned. "It doesn't make it any easier. Especially when you casually mention how you're going to go and look for a place." 

Seunghyun took a sip of wine. "It's just a trip to get a feel for the place. It's not as if I'm moving next weekend." Seungri nodded. "I know... I just wish... _never mind_. We should get going. Youngbae and Hyorin are expecting us." 

" _Seungri!_ Come in...we're so glad that you could come." Hyorin hugged him tightly. "You must be Seunghyun... it's so nice to meet you." Seunghyun smiled and handed her a bottle of Clos Saint Jean. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having me." 

Youngbae took their coats, sly smile on his face. "I'm Youngbae, Seungri's oldest friend. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Seunghyun nodded. " _Same_. You have a lovely apartment. Have you two been here long?" Hyorin smiled as she poured the wine. "About two years. It takes a while before someplace feels like home." 

Dinner went well and Hyorin couldn't help pulling Seungri aside as she sliced up the cake she'd made. "He seems really nice, Ri." Seungri leaned on the kitchen counter and stuck his finger into the frosting. "Yeah well... don't get too attached because the first chance he gets, he's bolting." 

Hyorin frowned. "Did he say that?" Seungri shrugged as she slapped his hand away. " _No_... but he's going to New Orleans next weekend to ' _get a feel for the place_ '. In his mind, he's already gone." 

"Your friends were very nice. I really liked them." Seungri nodded. "They liked you too." Seunghyun stopped in front of the artist's door. "Would you like to join me for a nightcap?" Seungri turned to him before unlocking it. "I'm pretty tired. I'm just gonna call it a night." Seunghyun smiled and leaned in for kiss. "Alright. We'll talk soon. Good night." 

"My realtor says that she expects the couple who looked at my place last week to make an offer... _a serious offer_." Soohyuk blew smoke out. "That's good, right? Why don't you sound as happy as you should?" Seunghyun lit his own cigarette and inhaled deeply. "It's just... I didn't expect things to happen so quickly. I don't want to leave anything unresolved." 

Soohyuk frowned. " _Jesus Seung._.. you're not dying... you're moving to New Orleans. People have been known to travel there to visit and even come here from there. Don't be such a drama queen." Seunghyun chuckled. " _Point taken._ I just wish Jae would come around more often. I miss him." 

Soohyuk exhaled. "I think he's giving you time with Seungri. He's trying to be noble." Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette. "He's being ridiculous. Tell him to get his ass over here." Soohyuk snorted. " _Yeah okay_... because we all know how well Jae listens the me." 

"Hang on, Hyuk... someone's at my door." Seunghyun, _once bitten... twice shy_ , opened the door with the heavy duty chain still latched. Hyeok stood there, looking crestfallen and slightly bedraggled. Seunghyun sighed heavily. "I've got to go, Hyuk. Something's come up." Soohyuk sounded concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Seunghyun nodded and he opened the door. "Yeah... I'll call you later." He looked at the older man on his doorstep with concern. " _Hyeok_... I'm a little confused to see you here... _and so late._ " Hyeok nodded. "May I come in... _please?_ " Seunghyun stepped aside. "Of course. Can I get you a drink?" Hyeok removed his coat. "Scotch if you have it." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Of course. Is something wrong? You seem upset." Hyeok sat down at his kitchen table. "My wife left me. She took our daughter and she left." Seunghyun sat across from him. "I'm sorry. When did this happen?" Hyeok looked down. "Today. _I... I._.. guess I shouldn't be surprised. She found out that _I... well that I liked to..._ she said that I'm disgusting... you don't think that I'm disgusting... do you?" 

Seunghyun took a drink from his own scotch. " _No_... I don't think that you're disgusting. A little lost perhaps, but not disgusting." Hyeok looked over at him. "What should I do?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Well... I'm assuming that you love your daughter so if I were you I'd do anything to make her realize that. Your sexuality shouldn't affect that relationship." 

Hyeok nodded. "I suppose it's better this way. No more sneaking around, no more cheating." Seunghyun nodded. "I think in the long run, you'll all be happier." Hyeok sighed. "At least now I can take you out on a proper date. Would you like that? We can be together now." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Hyeok_... what we had was a business relationship, nothing more. I like you, but we aren't involved romantically and we never will be. You'll find someone who suits your taste, you're a good looking man and a very sweet one as well."  Hyeok looked down. "I just feel so lost right now." Seunghyun nodded. "You'll find yourself, give it time."

Seunghyun walked Hyeok to his door about a half hour later. "Goodbye Hyeok. I wish you the best of luck." Hyeok smiled. "You too, Seunghyun. Is it okay... can I hug you?" Seunghyun smiled. "Of course. I'd be mad if you didn't." Hyeok hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you." Seunghyun pat his back. "You're going to be just fine." 

Seungri stepped off of the elevator with Gilbert just as Seunghyun gave the older man a chaste kiss and sent him on his way. Seungri locked eyes with Seunghyun as he approached him. "You're still up I see." Seungri shrugged. "Gilbert wanted to go out." Seunghyun nodded. "Mind if I come in or are you still too tired for company?" 

Seungri sighed. "No... come in." Seunghyun followed him inside. "Seungri... I've been doing some thinking... about my trip next weekend... would you like to come with me?" Seungri frowned. " _Why?_ " Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Why?_ Well because I like being with you, I value your opinion and I thought you'd enjoy it." 

Seungri sat heavily onto his couch. "What's the point really? I mean... I'm sure it would be fun. We'd have lots of great sex, alcohol and food... but in the end what will it get me? Feeling like hell because I'll see just how fucking far away you'll be. So... I think I'll pass... _but thanks._ " 

Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry. I never should have agreed to start seeing you. I knew it would end up with you being hurt like this. Maybe we should just end it now before either one of us gets in any deeper." Seungri scoffed. " _Either one._.. you mean me because you obviously have no problem packing up your entire life and leaving." 

Seunghyun headed for the door. "I'm going to go now. I don't want this to get any messier than it already is. I'm sorry, Seungri. I really am." 

An hour later Seunghyun was pulled from his bed where he was tossing and turning fitfully by a text. **_open your door... please_** He hurried from his bedroom in only his boxers and t-shirt and threw open the door. Seungri rushed inside and their lips met in a hungry kiss.  They barely got the door closed they were so desperate for each other. 

Seungri's sweats were pushed down and he stepped out of them as they continued kissing and touching, making their way towards Seunghyun's den. By the time they reached the couch they were skin to skin and straining. Seunghyun was bent over the armrest as Seungri rubbed his cock all over his ass. "Still got those condoms out here?" 

Seunghyun pointed to the coffee table drawer. "In there." Seungri wasted no time tearing one open, rolling it on and slamming himself inside Seunghyun's twitching hole. He began moving immediately and set a steady, strong rhythm that he knew Seunghyun would enjoy. 

As he slid in and out, Seungri glanced over at the de Kooning hanging on the wall. "This painting has never looked better to me." Seunghyun huffed out a laugh. "I feel the same." Seungri bent down to kiss Seunghyun's neck. "Can I still Come to New Orleans next weekend?" Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut. " _You'd better._ " 


	20. Baggage

"So... when do you get back?" Seungri checked his bag to make sure he had everything that he'd need for his trip. "Sunday evening. Thanks again for taking care of Gilbert for me. I really appreciate it." Youngbae nodded, petting the spaniel behind the ears. "It's our pleasure. It'll be like going on vacation for us... staying in this fancy condo.... Hyorin won't want to go back to our apartment." 

Seungri rolled his eyes. "It's not _that_ fancy, Bae. Besides... I don't think Hyorin is the problem. Last time I checked it was you that wouldn't leave my jacuzzi tub when you used it... _not Hyorin._ " Youngbae smirked. "Seriously... she's not as innocent as you think she is... the girl is devious... trust me."

The knock on the door stopped any further conversation and Seungri rushed to answer it. "Seunghyun... hi." Seunghyun smiled. "Seungri... the uber driver should be here in about fifteen minutes. Is that enough time for you?" The artist nodded. "I'm all packed. Just giving Youngbae some last minute instructions." 

Seunghyun followed him inside, placing his own bag by the doorway. "Hello Youngbae. Nice to see you again." Youngbae smiled. "Hi Seunghyun. Nice seeing you too. Looking forward to your trip?" Seunghyun glanced at Seungri. "It should be entertaining. At the very least I'll get an idea of what it's like down there." 

Seungri handed Youngbae a list. "This is the vet, the hotel we'll be at and the passcode for downstairs. Gilbert's feeding instructions are in the kitchen. I already gave you the key so... that should do it." Youngbae raised a brow. "I've had dogs before, Seungri. It'll be fine. Go and have a good time." 

Seungri nodded. "Thanks Bae. I'll speak to you next week. Thanks again for doing this." Youngbae walked them to the door. "I told you, we're happy to do it. You two stay out of trouble, alright?" Seunghyun chuckled. "We'll try, but I think Seungri can get a bit out of control." Youngbae nodded, laughing. "Especially when he drinks. I'd be careful if I were you." 

The ride to the airport was fairly quiet. They checked in and headed for the first class lounge area to await their flight. "Have you spoken to your uncle?" Seungri nodded, sitting down. "I did. Last night actually. He'd like to have dinner with us tomorrow night." Seunghyun smiled. "That sounds nice. Is there anything that you'd like to do while we're down there?"

Seungri shrugged. "I'd like to see the French Quarter and any art galleries that they've got." Seunghyun nodded. "I think you'll be happy with our accommodations then. We're staying at _the Hotel Monteleone_. It's right on the river, in fact we should have a river view... and it's in the French Quarter." 

Seungri smiled. "It sounds really nice. Seunghyun... thanks for taking me. I was... well I was being ridiculous before." Seunghyun waved him off. "Stop. This is a difficult situation that we're both in. It's not easy having feelings for someone... _especially_..." ' ** _Now boarding our first class passengers for flight 127 to New Orleans._** '

Seunghyun stood up, grabbing his bag. "That's us. Ready?" Seungri sighed. "Yeah... let's go." The flight was quick... just over three hours and it went pretty smoothly. Seunghyun read while Seungri went over some class work that he'd been neglecting. They landed and made their way to the hotel. 

Their suite was ready so they dropped off their things and looked around. "It's really gorgeous here. You were right, we do have a river view." Seunghyun nodded, coming up behind Seungri to look. "It's very nice. I'm glad that you like it. I hope you don't mind... I only booked a one bedroom. I assumed..." 

Seungri turned to face him. "You assumed correctly. I've been doing a lot of thinking this week and whatever you're willing to give me, I'll take it." Seunghyun tilted his head. " _Meaning?_ " Seungri swallowed. "Meaning... I'm in love with you... I'm sure of it... but... I realize that you've got some... _baggage_." 

Seunghyun frowned. " _Baggage?_ Is that what you think? Why? Because I don't want to say _'I love you_ '?" Seungri raised a brow. "Don't want to or _can't_?" Seunghyun turned away. "What's the difference? Besides... I tell lots of people that I love them every single day. It's not like I'm _incapable_ of love." 

Seungri approached him, touching his shoulder lightly. "I never said that. Just that you've got baggage. So do I honestly. Who doesn't? You just haven't learned to shoulder yours yet." Seunghyun blinked at him. "And you have? You've learned to carry your baggage, is that it?" 

Seungri sighed. "I think over the years I've learned to empty some things out... to lighten the load. Also it helps sometimes to share with other people then they can help you carry the load." Seunghyun stared at him for a few minutes. "I feel like I need to freshen up. Then we can grab some lunch if you like." 

Seungri smiled sweetly. "That sounds nice. I'm going to take some pictures while I wait for you... alright?" Seunghyun nodded, headed for the bathroom. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

They hit Bourbon Street and decided on a place called _Desire_. They both ordered the jambalaya and a French 75 cocktail. "No wine for you?" Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm expanding my horizons. Besides... this seems like it goes better with jambalaya." 

Seungri snorted. "Cheers. Here's to a good weekend." Seunghyun raised his glass. "Here's to a _great_ weekend." After lunch, they wandered around through the various shops and galleries. Just enjoying being together as Seungri snapped a few pictures as they went along. 

They headed back to their room to relax before deciding what to do that evening. It had been a long day already and it was only 5:30. "I'm so glad that I decided to get a suite. I can't stand just having one room to sit in while I'm away." Seungri raised a brow. "I honestly would have been surprised if you didn't get one. I mean when we went to New York the suite was so unnecessarily large. We could have just done with a one bedroom... I would have been fine on the couch." 

Seunghyun side eyed him. "The couch, _really?_ Doesn't seem like it would have suited your needs." Seungri furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry... what needs are we talking about here?" Seunghyun shook his head. " _Nothing_... never mind. Are you showering before we go out because I might." 

Seungri sighed, tired of the deflection. "Seunghyun... answer me please. _What needs?_ " Seunghyun exhaled. "Seungri... I'm just feeling drained and maybe a little tipsy. I apologize, alright? Can we just let it go?" Seungri shook his head. "I could maybe... if I knew what I was letting go. Can you just talk to me... for once just talk to me." 

Seunghyun sat down on the couch. "It's ridiculous really. I... _New York.._. we kissed and then... _Suki_... I'm sorry. I guess I was... jealous and I had absolutely no right to be." Seungri sat beside him. "You were jealous of Suki? For... _for how long?_ " Seunghyun looked down. "Since we had dinner together the first time. I'm sorry. _I... I_ had no right to be." 

Seungri lifted his chin up. "All that time? _Oh... Seunghyun._ " He pressed his lips to the older man's as he cupped his face. Seunghyun moaned and tangled his hands into Seungri's wavy hair to pull him closer, kiss him deeper. " _Seunghyun... oh god the things you make me feel._ " 

They continued kissing with passion, practically climbing over each other to feel more connected. "Did I see a large shower in that bathroom?" Seunghyun nodded. " _Mmm hmm_... you did." Seungri nipped at his lips. "I think I _would_ like to take a shower." He stood up and extended his hand to Seunghyun. "You coming?" 

They soaped each other up as they continued to kiss. Hands gliding across soap slicked skin as the pressed together. Seungri began pumping Seunghyun's cock as he slipped a soapy finger inside his twitching hole. Seunghyun pressed back onto the digit, swiveling his hips to stimulate his sweet spot. 

" _Fuck... Seungri... more... add more... please!_ " Seungri groaned and added another finger, scissoring them open and twisting them around. "Do you want more... _hmm?_ " Seunghyun nodded. " _Yes... fuck... more!_ " Seungri licked his lips and added a third finger, thrusting them in and out with force and brushing over Seunghyun's prostate roughly. 

" _Fuck... yes... please... fuck!_ " Seungri removed his fingers and turned Seunghyun around, bending him at the waist and lining himself up. He pushed inside smoothly and began thrusting right away. Seunghyun was groaning in the back of his throat, leaning on his arm as he pushed back. 

" _You feel so good around me... so good._ " Seunghyun nodded. " _Fuck... you feel so good inside me. I... fuck... I... oh.... fuck Seungri... so good!_ " Seungri held his hips and thrusted harder. " _Shit... Seunghyun... I'm... oh fuck... I'm gonna cum!_ " Seunghyun moaned deeply. " _Fuck... Seungri... I... I... hnnng!_ " Seungri reached around and stroked Seunghyun's cock and the older man exploded onto the shower wall. Seungri released inside of him and they both stood there panting and trying to catch their breaths. 

They both put on robes and kissed some more. "Did you want to go out and grab some dinner?" Seungri shrugged. "Honestly I wouldn't mind just hanging out here with you." Seunghyun kissed him. "We could either go to one of the hotel's restaurants or just order room service." 

Seungri stretched. "I'm kind of cozy like this, but if you want to go out we can." Seunghyun shook his head. "I agree with you. Check out the menu and decide. I'm going out onto the balcony for a cigarette." Seungri joined him after a few minutes. "It's a romantic city." 

Seunghyun side eyed him. "It is... _yes_." Seungri looked out at the river. "I ordered dinner and a bottle of wine." Seunghyun nodded. "Sounds great." The artist hugged him. "I won't hurt you Seunghyun." Seunghyun put out his cigarette and hugged him back. "I know that you won't." 


	21. Coffee and Beignets

They spent the following morning strolling around the French quarter and enjoyed a breakfast of coffee and beignets. Seungri continued to snap his pictures as they went along, getting inspiration for his art in the people and places that they saw. 

As the day turned to afternoon, Seunghyun checked his phone. "Seungri... I'm having a really nice time with you." Seungri smiled. "I'm also having a nice time. So what's wrong?" Seunghyun sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I just... you know the original purpose of my visit here was to check out the area and look at some places to live." 

Seungri nodded. "Is it time to do that now?" Seunghyun sighed. "It is. Will you be alright? It will probably take a while." Seungri shrugged. " _Yeah_... I'll be fine. Can I ask you something?" Seunghyun nodded. "Of course... feel free." The artist took his hand. "Would it be alright if I tag along?" 

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "You... _want_ to come with me?" Seungri smiled almost shyly. " _I do_. I'd rather see where you're thinking about moving than wonder about it. Besides, I really want to spend as much time with you this weekend as I possibly can." 

Seunghyun squeezed his hand. "You know I'd really like it if you were there with me. I think your input would really help me a lot. Thank you Seungri." 

They spent quite a bit of time with a realtor who showed them several condominiums in the Warehouse District. Seunghyun had done some research and initially he'd thought that this area would be a good fit for him as it was in close proximity to many art galleries and restaurants. 

However, after looking at a few units it became evident that the area offered no housing that would meet his standards. The realtor suggested some properties in the French Quarter, but the first two properties were a no go. The locations were prime, but the units were small and not at all what Seunghyun was used to. 

Finally, the third property she showed them sparked an interest. It was a three bedroom, 2 1/2 bath unit that opened up onto a lush courtyard. There were high tech security cameras outside as well as brand new appliances inside. Seunghyun had a good feeling about it. He looked at Seungri. "What are your thoughts?" 

Seungri sighed, looking around. "It's a great unit. The setting is really ideal. Can you see yourself living here?" Seunghyun nodded. "I think I can. There seems to be ample space for my art as well as an extra room for guests." Seungri sighed. "I guess it's settled then." Seunghyun shook his head. "Nothing's settled yet. I'd like to sleep on it." 

"Seungri... I'm so happy to see you." The artist smiled and enveloped his uncle in a hug. " _Uncle Jinho._.. you look fantastic." Jinho smiled and looked over at Seunghyun. "Seunghyun... how are you? You're looking well." Seunghyun smiled and shook his hand. "I'm feeling well, thank you. I'm so pleased that you could see us." 

Jinho waved them into a seat. "Sit down... please. I think you'll both like this place. It's quite lovely." Seungri nodded, picking up his menu. "I see why you like it down here... everything is so beautiful." Jinho smiled. "I do like it here... except I miss Gilbert. I'll be back with him soon enough though." 

Seunghyun blinked. "Oh? Are you heading back east soon?" Jinho nodded. "I'll be going home in about three months." Seungri smiled. "Well... Gilbert will be very happy. He misses you too." Jinho patted Seungri's hand. "Don't worry... I won't throw you out on the streets." 

Seunghyun eyed them during the exchange, noting Seungri's tension. "Shall we order some wine?" Jinho smiled. "Sounds wonderful." Dinner passed with easy conversation and several laughs. Seunghyun excused himself to use the men's room and Jinho took the opportunity to question his nephew. 

"So... how long have you and Seunghyun been together?" Seungri sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure that we actually are together. I mean... we spend time together as if we are actually together, but Seunghyun's moving down here soon so..." Jinho sighed. "Seungri... please don't take this the wrong way, but maybe it's a good thing that he's moving away."

Seungri frowned. "I thought that you liked Seunghyun." Jinho nodded. "I do, very much. It's just... when your mother died I made a promise to myself to try and keep you as safe as possible." Seungri blinked at him. "I was so young then I can understand that, but I'm an adult now." 

Jinho exhaled. "That's true, but once you've experienced that kind of trauma it's hard to... well it's better to..." Seungri touched his arm. "Uncle Jinho... I know that Seunghyun has been getting abused already. Did he, did he tell you about it?" Jinho sighed. "No. I found him one night in a pretty bad way. He wouldn't admit it to me and I never pressed him. Dealing with my sister all those years... I knew what it was."

Seungri nodded. "We're good for each other. We connect on so many levels." Seungri sighed as he watched Seunghyun walk across the restaurant. "He's important to me, I'm just not so sure how important I am to him. That's the problem." 

"Did you enjoy having dinner with your uncle?" Seungri nodded as he lay back on the bed. "It's good to see him again. Did I ever tell you that I lived with him after my mother died?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No. Is he your only relative?" Seungri sighed. "I had grandparents then, but they were in rough shape. My uncle took me in and he's always been good to me." 

Seunghyun stretched. "I remember when he was moving down here... he spoke very highly of his artist nephew who would be moving into his flat. He never mentioned how attractive you were though." Seungri smiled. " _Oh no?_ " Seunghyun smiled back, shaking his head. "No, but as attractive as you are... the thing that really made me interested in you... _kept me up at night aching for your touch_... was your incredibly beautiful mind." 

Seungri exhaled a shaky breath. " _Seunghyun_... that's the sexiest thing that anyone's ever said to me." Seunghyun cupped his cheek. "Thank you for coming with me. Having you here has been amazing." Seungri kissed him. "Being here has been amazing. You know I'd do anything for you." 

Seunghyun nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. "I know. I'd do anything for you too." Seungri pulled back. "The only thing I want you to do is be happy. You deserve to be... I hope you know that." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "Kiss me please... then I'll be happy." Seungri pressed forward, kissing him softly. "More wine?" Seunghyun shook his head. " _More you_." 

"If you keep eating those things, you'll get sick." Seungri shoved the last bite of beignet into his mouth smiling. "It's not like I do it everyday. It doesn't hurt to indulge once in awhile." Seunghyun kissed his neck. "I agree, but if you want to do any sightseeing before our flight you'll have to stop stuffing your face and get out of bed." 

Seungri looked stunned. "I don't see you getting ready either." Seunghyun pulled on his hand. "That's because I'm waiting for you. You know how I like to conserve water." Seungri laughed. "Of course... so do I." 

They washed each other's hair and lathered each other up with soap. "I could get used to this." Seunghyun chuckled. "What? Overeating and then enjoying a semi erotic shower massage?" Seungri scoffed. "You're wrong on both points. I did not overeat and your hands on me are completely erotic." 

Seunghyun kissed him, pressing flush against him and grinding his cock against him. Seungri groaned. "Very erotic. _Fuck_... you up for another round?" Seunghyun tugged on Seungri's lower lip with his teeth. "With you? _Definitely_." Seungri exhaled. " _Fuck... Seunghyun._.. I don't think we're conserving any water." Seunghyun laughed. "I'll get over it." 

They finally did leave the hotel... mostly because they had to check out... and strolled the streets together once again. Only this time they held hands as they strolled... something that they'd never done before. Seungri tried not to make too much of it, but Seunghyun was being so playful it was hard to not feel hopeful. 

On the plane home Seungri stretched his legs out and sighed. "Thanks so much for bringing me, Seunghyun. I had so much fun." Seunghyun smiled. "I should be thanking you. You made the whole experience so much better." 

Arriving at their building, Seunghyun offered to accompany Seungri on his walk with Gilbert. "That's nice, but I know how tired you are. Go... unpack." Seunghyun smiled. "Alright... if you're sure." Seungri kissed him. "I am." Seungri headed out, thinking about the weekend and Seunghyun headed down to his flat. 

Unlocking the door, he immediately noticed that something was off. His alarm wasn't set and his hall light wouldn't turn on. Panic set in as he felt for the doorknob just as he was grabbed by the throat. "Thought you could run from me, didn't you?" 


	22. Bad Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence and abuse

Seungri walked along with Gilbert musing about the weekend when his phone rang. He smiled and shook his head at the caller ID. "I thought I said I'd call you on Monday." Youngbae chuckled. "Well Hyorin was dying of curiosity over how your weekend went and she made me call. The girl has issues, I'm just saying." 

Seungri laughed. " _Hyorin has issues?_ I think it's more like she's got a crazy ass boyfriend who can't stand to be in the dark about his friend's lives. I think poor Hyorin's a saint." Youngbae snorted. "See that's what she wants you to believe... only I know the real truth. It's pitiful really." Seungri agreed. "It sure is. Pitiful that she has to put up with you." 

Youngbae rolled his eyes. " _Fine_... don't tell me. I just walked Gilbert like a slave all weekend while you were probably stuffing your face with beignets... _no biggie_." Seungri shook his head. "I was _not_ stuffing my face. Have you talked to Seunghyun?" Youngbae guffawed. " _I knew it!_ You're a big sweets eater. So come on... how was it?" 

Seungri rounded the corner. "It was really good considering." Youngbae frowned. "Considering what?" Seungri exhaled. "Considering we looked at condos and I think he found a great place to live. I wouldn't be surprised if he buys it." Youngbae sighed. "It's not like you didn't know he was looking. Did you two get along alright?" 

Seungri decided to take a longer walk to clear his head. "We did. In some ways I felt like we were closer than ever. It's just this whole move. I feel like I'm on borrowed time." Youngbae ran a hand through his hair. "Sounds like you've either got to have another talk with him or resign yourself to letting him go." Seungri crossed the street. "Either way, I may not get what I want. Thanks for everything, Bae. You're a good friend." Youngbae smiled. "Hyorin's a good friend, _I'm your brother._ " 

Seunghyun tried to remove the hands that were wrapped around his neck, but the grip that Seungwon had on him was just too strong. As he struggled to free himself and breathe he was slammed repeatedly into the walls, knocking over paintings and anything else that happened to be in the way. 

" ** _You filthy fucking whore! Who gave you permission to walk the fuck out of my life?!_** " Seungwon finally released his throat and Seunghyun slumped to the ground gasping for breath. Seungwon got right into his face and spoke with a calm detachment that was perhaps more chilling than the maniacal screaming. "Did you think that I _wouldn't_ find out? Are you really _that_ stupid?"

Seunghyun raised his eyes to him and struggled to speak. His voice was raspier than usual from the punishment his throat had just taken. " _It's... it's too late_." He breathed harshly. "The sale is... _pending_." Seungwon slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. "There is no sale pending or otherwise. It's cancelled." He screamed directly into Seunghyun's face. " ** _Your whore ass isn't going anywhere!_** " 

Seungri made his way towards the building with Gilbert in tow. He was just stepping into the elevator when Mrs. Eddelson from upstairs joined him. "Seungri, it's nice to see you." He smiled back at the elderly woman. "Nice to see you too." She smiled. "Seungri... if you're not busy right now could you come to my flat and help me hang a picture. My husband used to do those things and... _well_... I'm terrible at them." Seungri smiled kindly, knowing the man had passed away recently. "I'd be happy too. Let me just drop Gilbert off first." She shook her head. "Don't bother, dear... bring him. I love dogs." 

Seungwon dragged Seunghyun down the hall towards the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Seunghyun kicked him hard in the gut and tried to roll away. He made it to the edge of the bed before Seungwon recovered and grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. " ** _Get back here you fucking slut! It's time you remembered who you belong to!_** " 

" _Get off of me!_ " Seunghyun kicked and flailed but Seungwon was much stronger... fueled by rage... and he held him down. The larger man struck him in the face, splitting his lip. " ** _Stop fighting me! Don't you miss me at all?!_** " Seunghyun blinked up at him. " _No, you asshole... I hate you!_ " Seungwon looked confused for a minute and then he stroked Seunghyun's battered face. "No baby... you're just upset. _You love me_." 

Seungwon leaned down to kiss him and Seunghyun bit him hard on the lips, drawing blood. Seungwon pulled back, hand on his mouth, enraged again. " ** _You fucking bitch! I've been patient with you, but that's over!_** " He tore Seunghyun's shirt open and began sucking on his neck. " _Moan for me, whore. Moan for me while I fuck you._ " 

"Can I get you another cup of tea?" Seungri shook his head. "No thank you, Mrs. Eddleson. I should probably get going now. It's getting late, I don't want to keep you." She smiled. "It's only 8:00, but I understand. Do you have someone, Seungri?" Seungri took his cup to the sink. " _Someone?_ " 

Mrs. Eddleson nodded. "Someone you love? Do you have someone?" Seungri chuckled. " _Oh... well.._. yes I do actually." She smiled at him. "Does this someone love you back?" Seungri sighed and ran a hand through his wavy locks. "That's the tricky part. They might, but it's hard to tell." Mrs. Eddleson walked him to her door. "My husband and I were together for forty five years. I miss him everyday. When we first met he told me he never wanted to get married or fall in love." 

Seungri smiled. "What changed him?" She kissed his cheek. "He realized he couldn't live without me. I'm sure your someone will realize that too." Seungri hugged her. "I hope so. Let's have tea again next week, okay?" She nodded. "Bring Seunghyun along too." Seungri's mouth fell open. "You knew all along?" She giggled. "Of course dear. I'm old, not blind." 

" _Have you been fucking someone else? Is that it? Huh! Is that why you think you don't want me anymore? Who is it? One of your little friends, huh? That angry one... Jaejoong?_ ** _I'll snap his fucking neck... you hear me?!_** " Seunghyun swallowed painfully, trying not to be sick. " _Please... Seungwon... just go. I... I'm sorry... alright?_ " 

Seungwon glanced up at him. "Take your pants off." When Seunghyun didn't move he screamed. " ** _Do it! Now!_** " Seunghyun blinked. "It's easier if I stand." Seungwon eyed him as he stood up shakily and made to unfasten his pants. Suddenly Seunghyun lunged for the door, but Seungwon was faster and brought him down onto the ground hard. "That wasn't very smart. I think your sister is right about you... _you are an idiot_." 

Jaejoong hurried off the elevator and down the hallway. He pulled out his cellphone as it rang. "Hyuk... what's up?" Soohyuk coughed. "Where are you?" Jaejoong paused in the hallway. "I'm at Seung's actually. I thought about what you said and I have been avoiding him. I'm gonna see how his trip was." 

Soohyuk lit a cigarette. " _Now?_ They haven't been back that long. I'm stunned that you're actually heeding my advice, don't get me wrong... but maybe give them some time to settle back in." Jaejoong frowned. "So you think I should go? Come back tomorrow maybe?" Soohyuk nodded. "It might be better or at least call before you visit." 

Jaejoong grumbled. "I never had to call before. Now he's involved with this... _this guy_ and suddenly I'm imposing." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "You're not imposing. He just got back from a trip. Relax... okay?" Jaejoong sighed. "Okay." 

Seungwon struggled to get Seunghyun's pants off of him as the younger man kicked and fought. He slapped him again and again to subdue him, but Seunghyun was determined to fight back or die trying. He landed a particularly devastating blow to Seungwon's midsection and started to crawl away towards his front door. 

He almost reached it when the older man grabbed him once again by his feet and started to drag him back towards the bedroom. Seunghyun let out a frustrated cry from his damaged throat. He'd been so close to escaping at least into the hallway. 

Jaejoong turned to leave and heard a cry coming from down the hall. "Hang on Hyuk... I just heard something." Soohyuk stubbed out his cigarette. "What? Jae... don't bother them if they're, _you know_ , doing it." Jaejoong frowned. " _Doing it?_ What are you five? It sounded like a scream or something. It came from Seung's." 

Soohyuk blinked. "You've had sex with him, not me. Did it sound... does he do that?" Jaejoong approached the door. "Not that I can recall." Soohyuk snorted. "Maybe Seungri's better at it than you are." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. Hey... the door is unlocked. Should I go in?" Before Soohyuk could answer there was a crash inside. " _Fuck... Soohyuk... call the police.... and an ambulance."_

Seungri arrived in time to see Jaejoong struggling with Seungwon and Seunghyun's crumpled form on the ground. The police arrived minutes later as well as the ambulance. Seungri rode in the back with Seunghyun and held his hand. It brought back so many memories of his mother for him that he had to fight back tears. When they arrived at the hospital, Seunghyun was examined and it was determined that he needed stitches above his left eye. He also had a broken ankle, sprained wrist and several cuts and contusions. His vocal cords were injured, but with time would heal. All in all, he got off lucky physically.

When the police had interviewed Seunghyun, they were all relieved to hear that although Seungwon attempted to do so, he never did rape Seunghyun. The officer urged him to press assault and battery charges and he agreed. He couldn't go on like this and even moving away wouldn't be enough to stop Seungwon if he was determined to have him. 

As he was waiting to be discharged Hye Youn walked into the ER. "Seunghyun... I can't believe this." Seunghyun looked at her from his bed. "Hye Youn you didn't know." She shook her head. "No... I never imagined that you would sink so low as to take my son's father away from him. How could you, Seunghyun?"

Jaejoong glared at her. "You really want that animal around your son?" Hye Youn raised a brow. "I wasn't speaking to you. Seunghyun I hope that you're happy now... you're breaking Yeun Jun's heart." Seunghyun sighed. "He needs a better role model. Someone less violent." Hye Youn looked disgusted. "What? Like you? You make me sick." She spit in her brother's face and left. 

Before he could even catch his breath or clean off his face Seunghyun's mother stood before him. "Don't mind your sister, Seunghyun. She doesn't understand the abuse aspect here." Seunghyun blinked at her. "Mother... you understand?" She nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Of course I do. Do you think I like watching my son suffer? That's how I view Seungwon... as my son. I see how he's been abused by your homosexual ways." 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "What?" She exhaled. "That's why I've made a large deposit into your account. Forget about pressing charges... you wouldn't win anyway. I'd see to that. I expect you to disappear and never come back. Don't even come back for my funeral... from this moment on... you're out of our lives." 

Seunghyun frowned. "I don't want your money. I'll be fine without it." She shook her head. "No... take it. I want you off of my conscience once and for all. I did all I could to make you decent, but you still turned out like trash. Good bye Seunghyun and good riddance." 

Seungri ran after Mrs. Choi. " _Mrs. Choi... excuse me._.. but you're making a big mistake here." She frowned at him. "Which one are you again?" He sighed. "I'm Seungri. We met at Seunghyun's. Seungwon is an abusive man and if he's not punished what's to stop him from turning his rage onto your daughter or even your grandson?" 

Mrs. Choi raised a brow. "That's ridiculous. He only did this to Seunghyun because he was fighting against the homosexual urges he brought out in him. He's like a demon and he needed..." Seungri put his hands up. " _Hang on._.. Seunghyun didn't deserve this. No one does. I came out here to help you, but you know what... you're beyond help. If you ask me, he's much better off without you sick people in his life." 

Mrs. Choi glared at him. "What was it you did again?" Seungri raised his chin up. "Besides sleep with your son? I'm an art professor and artist. I feel lucky to know him. He's made my life so much richer. I pity you for not realizing how wonderful he is." 

Seunghyun looked up when Seungri entered the room. "Where'd you go?" Seungri sat beside him. "Just to the bathroom. Don't try to talk so much. Doctor said to rest your vocal chords. I was thinking... if you want to... you can stay with me until you feel a little better. I'm not as good a cook as you, but I'm not too bad." Seunghyun nodded and mouthed an _okay_ , reaching out to take Seungri's hand and squeeze it. " _Thank you_." 


	23. Baby Steps

"Here you go... some nice warm soup. Good for your throat, I think. Did you want some of that iced green tea that you like or just water?" Seunghyun smiled slightly. "Water is fine... thank you." Seungri hurried to the kitchen and returned with a glass of ice water. "Here you go... I even put a lemon wedge in it. It doesn't burn, does it?" 

Seunghyun took a sip and shook his head. "No... thank you. It's fine." Seungri nodded. "Okay. Try not to talk so much. Your voice is getting better, but let's not overdo it. We see the doctor tomorrow afternoon." Seunghyun sighed and shifted on the bed. "Okay... thanks." 

Seungri stood by watching him barely eat his soup. "Is it okay? Do you not like it?" Seunghyun looked over at him. "It's good... I'm just not that hungry. _Sorry_." Seungri sat at the edge of the bed. "Don't apologize, but you should try to eat more. Those pain pills you're taking might make you sick if you don't." 

Seunghyun closed his eyes, exhaling. " _I'm... fine._ " Seungri frowned and pushed Seunghyun's hair back away from his forehead. "Seunghyun... please let me help you." Seunghyun sighed. " _Tired_." Seungri lifted up the tray from the bed. "I'll let you get some rest." Seungri leaned down to kiss the older man's temple before he left. " _I love you._ " 

Seungri was grading some papers when Soohyuk knocked on his door. "How's our patient today? Doing any better?" Seungri went to the fridge to grab them both a beer. "Not much change I'm afraid. He's still pretty withdrawn." Soohyuk sat on the couch. "Is he napping?" 

Seungri nodded, joining the taller man. "Yeah... he wasn't interested in lunch, just sleep. I just wish that I could do more for him." Soohyuk frowned. "You're doing a great job taking care of him. He's been through a lot for a long time... he's bound to be traumatized." Seungri set his beer down. "I totally get that, I just hate this helpless feeling." 

Soohyuk sat back. "It's only been three weeks, give him time." Seungri ran a hand through his wavy hair. "I understand. _Hyuk_... could you do me a favor?" Soohyuk nodded. "Of course... name it." Seungri sat forward and leaned on his knees. "Could you maybe talk to him about seeing someone.. _. a therapist_. Every time I broach the subject he shuts off." 

Soohyuk smiled. "I'll talk to him about it, but what makes you think that I'll have better luck than you? I mean you are his boyfriend, right?" Seungri snorted. " _Am I?_ I wasn't aware of that." Soohyuk nudged him gently on the shoulder. "Oh come on... why else would he agree to stay here with you?" 

Seungri shrugged. "I asked for one... convenience for another. Look, I'm not expecting a declaration of love... especially now. It's just... I have no idea where we stand." Soohyuk exhaled. "I've known Seung a long time, trust me, if he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be. Give him time... I know he cares for you." 

Seunghyun lie in the bed thinking... he couldn't help it. He felt like he'd made _so_ many bad choices over the years and that maybe he'd finally gotten what he deserved. Right now he could really use a cigarette and a scotch, but he knew that Seungri had taken them away citing his throat. 

Sighing deeply he heard voices and briefly wondered if he was going insane. He realized that it was Seungri and Soohyuk so he struggled to get his crutches and hobble out of bed. The two men looked up as Seunghyun made his slow way out to them. Seungri immediately getting up to offer his assistance. " _Careful_... let me get you a pillow for your foot." 

Once he was settled in a chair, foot up, Seungri smiled at him. "You're getting better at moving around. You're not so stiff anymore. How about I get you that soup again, _huh?_ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... okay." Seungri hurried off to the kitchen and Seunghyun eyed Soohyuk, gesturing to his lips as if he was holding a cigarette. 

Soohyuk tossed him his pack. "Should you be smoking?" Seunghyun shushed him. "It's fine... _one_ won't kill me." Two drags later and Seungri appeared with the soup. "What's that smell? _Seunghyun!_ " He took the cigarette and extinguished it. "You can ask your doctor tomorrow if you can smoke. Here's your soup." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Sorry... and thank you." Seungri smiled. "It's okay. I know you want your life back. I'm gonna give you two some privacy to visit. Call me if you need me." Soohyuk smirked. "You're a real problem patient, aren't you? Seungri is a saint." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but kept eating. Soohyuk edged closer. "How are you, really?" Seunghyun blinked. "I'm feeling stronger everyday and..." Soohyuk shook his head. "No... Seung... I mean mentally... how are you holding up?" 

Seunghyun put his spoon down. "I'm good... it's nothing I haven't been..." Soohyuk touched his knee gently. " _Seung_... I can see your walls getting higher. Talk to someone... _please_." Seunghyun pointed to his throat. "Can't talk much." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Don't be an asshole about this. You need help. More than we're equipped to give you. Promise me that you'll at least consider it." 

Seunghyun frowned. " _Hyuk... I'm._.." Soohyuk exhaled. "Seung... _I love you.._. please." Seunghyun groaned. "Did Seungri put you up to this?" Soohyuk smiled slightly. "He asked me to speak with you. He loves you too, you know." Seunghyun nodded. "I _do_ know. Alright." Soohyuk blinked at him. "Alright? You'll think about it?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... alright I'll speak to someone." 

Five weeks later Seunghyun was doing a lot better injury wise. His wrist was fully healed and his ankle was much better. Although since his throat had also healed he'd started smoking more again and that added a bit of time to his overall recovery. He _needed_ the nicotine though... it helped him cope with the mental anguish that he was going through. 

He'd been seeing a therapist for three weeks, twice a week and he was trying hard to believe that the entire thing wasn't his fault. His friends were being very supportive, but the majority of the healing had to come from within. 

Jaejoong gave him a chaste kiss as he greeted him at the door. "You're moving around really well now. Where's Seungri today?" Seunghyun walked back towards the couch. "He has classes. He can't just put his entire life on hold because of me." Jaejoong nodded. "So how are you? How's therapy coming?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "It's alright. I'm starting to realize that maybe I _didn't_ deserve this." Jaejoong frowned. " _Jesus_... of course you didn't. You're a wonderful man." Seunghyun shook his head. "Wonderful is a stretch, Jae. I haven't always treated you the best over the years and... well I'm really sorry." 

Jaejoong sighed. " _Seung_... I love you and I always will. Up until a short time ago I convinced myself that you'd love me back eventually. I know that's not happening now and guess what? I haven't died. I think as long as we're still friends, I can deal." Seunghyun shifted in his seat. "I do love you." Jaejoong nodded. "Yeah... I know and I'm good. I'm moving on from you." 

Seunghyun smiled. "I'm glad Jae. Can I ask you a favor?" Jaejoong blinked. "Anything... always." Seunghyun stood up. "Come with me to my place... my therapist said I need to face my demons. I'd say there are a lot over there." 

Seungri arrived home an hour later to an empty flat. " _Seunghyun? Seunghyun?_ " He called the older man on the phone. "Hey... where are you?" Seunghyun smiled. "I'm at my flat with Jae. Come down." Seungri hurried down the hall and into the flat. 

They were sitting in the den. "Hello... what brought this visit on?" Seunghyun smiled. "I've been avoiding coming down here because of what happened. My therapist told me I need to face my demons... so here I am." Seungri sat down. "How do you feel?" 

Seunghyun took in a deep breath. "At first I was nervous... I think I almost expected Seungwon to pop out of every closet... but now I'm glad that I came. I missed my collection and I really need to take my life back." Seungri nodded. "That's great. I'm so glad that you're making positive steps." 

Jaejoong sighed. "I should get going. I actually have plans tonight. I'll speak with you tomorrow, Seung. Good night Seungri." Seungri walked him to the door. "Is he... was he alright?" Jaejoong smiled. "He's doing a lot better. Thanks Seungri." Seungri blinked. "For what?" Jaejoong shrugged. "For being there for him. Even if he doesn't tell you, I know that he appreciates it... and so do I." 

Seungri made his way back to the den. "Seems like it's just you and I and the de Kooning again." Seunghyun nodded. "Seems like it's been a theme with us." Seungri took his hand. "Are you hungry? Would you like to head back to my place to have dinner?" Seunghyun sighed. "Yes and no. Would it be alright if we ate dinner here? I think I'd like to stay the night actually." 

Seungri licked his lips. "Of course. Will you be alright while I run and get some food from my refrigerator to cook?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'll be fine. Thank you Seungri... I don't mean to be a burden." Seungri kissed him sweetly. "You're not." 

After their meal, Seungri cleaned up. "I'll need to take Gilbert out. Do you want to come for the exercise or stay?" Seunghyun yawned. "Stay... I'm tired." Seungri nodded. "Shall I say good night now?" Seunghyun frowned. "You're not coming back?" Seungri smiled. "I didn't want to assume." Seunghyun took his hand. "I'm sorry... I guess I wasn't clear. I'd like _us_ to stay the night here... alright?" 

Seungri leaned closer and gave him a sweet kiss. "Alright. I'll see you in ten minutes." Seungri quickly walked Gilbert and locked up his flat. Then the pair made their way down to Seunghyun's. He found him making tea. "Hey... I thought that you were tired?" Seunghyun nodded, pouring the tea. "I am. I just got a call from my realtor down in New Orleans. She said that the unit that I liked is still available at a reduced price if I'm interested." 

Seungri picked up his cup and busied himself with fixing his tea. "Oh? What did you tell her?" Seunghyun took a sip from his own cup. "I told her to make an offer. It's perfect really. I'm starting to feel better both physically and mentally and I need to put this behind me. What's better than distance to help with that?" 

Seungri stayed silent for some minutes. When he did speak, he tried to sound upbeat, but it was a struggle. "That's... _that's fantastic news._ What about this place though? Do you still have a buyer after all this time?" Seunghyun shook his head. "After I talked to her I called my realtor here and she thinks she can have a buyer in under a week." 

Seungri cleared his throat and set his cup down. "Well... I guess it's all settled then. I'm really happy for you. Will you be alright if I take a shower?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... of course. Help yourself. You know where everything is, right?" Seungri nodded. "Yeah... thanks. Don't do too much while I'm in there. I won't be long." Seunghyun smiled. "Take your time... and don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." 


	24. Stubborn Ass

Soohyuk grunted as he carried a box of shoes and set it down by Seunghyun's door. "When you said that I could come over and pick out some shoes I didn't expect to have to do manual labor for them." Seunghyun handed him a glass of wine. "I really appreciate the help, Hyuk. Jae was here yesterday and he took a bunch of coats for me." 

Soohyuk frowned. "That bastard. I'll bet he got all the best ones." Seunghyun laughed. "I saved that Prada coat that you love just for you." Soohyuk smiled. "Thanks Seung. That was very thoughtful of you. Speaking of thoughtful... where's Seungri?" Seunghyun sat down on the couch, glancing absentmindedly at the de Kooning. "Seungri's been busy lately with school. He hasn't been around as much." 

Soohyuk pursed his lips. "Do you think maybe there's been something else that's been keeping him away?" Seunghyun frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you suggesting?" Soohyuk exhaled. "I'm suggesting that maybe Seungri isn't around as much because he knows that you're leaving soon and he's trying to prepare himself for the inevitable." 

Seunghyun stood up and got closer to the de Kooning, staring at it. "He knew I was planning to move, Hyuk. I've only stayed this long because of what happened." Soohyuk stood beside him. "Knowing it and facing it are two different things. You of all people should understand that. He's in love with you." 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm aware." Soohyuk placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "What about you?" Seunghyun turned to look at Soohyuk. "What about me what?" Soohyuk raised a brow. "How do you feel?" Seunghyun smirked. "Almost back to normal now." The younger man frowned. "Don't be such a wise ass. You know what I'm asking." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "I feel... _tired_. Would you mind if I lie down?" Soohyuk stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. "No... of course not. I should go anyway. I'll call you later." He turned to leave, but then paused. "I love you, Seung." Seunghyun smiled. "I love you too, Hyuk." 

Soohyuk nodded. " _See?_ It's not so hard?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "I'm not following." Soohyuk picked up the box with a grunt. "Telling someone that you love them... it's not so hard, is it? Think about it." Seunghyun watched him leave in stunned silence. 

Seungri walked onto the elevator feeling overwhelmingly tired. He had so much on his mind these days yet he seemed to lack all focus. "Seungri... how are you dear?" He looked up and mustered a smile. "Mrs. Eddelson.... hello. I'm well, thank you. I've been meaning to drop by and see you. How are you?" 

She smiled. "I'm fine for an old lady. Tell me, how's Seunghyun doing? I hear he's moving out of the building." Seungri nodded, smile tight. "Yes, yes he is. If you'll excuse me... this is my floor. We'll talk soon. Have a nice night." She waved to him. "You too dear. Give my best to Seunghyun." Seungri nodded and hurried down the hallway. 

" _Hey Gilbert... how are you, boy? Just let me get changed and we'll head out for a walk, okay?_ " Gilbert's tail was going a mile a minute as Seungri made his way into the flat. " _I think we can both use a nice long walk tonight. Would you like that, huh? I think you would._ " In minutes he was changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he and Gilbert were out the door. He didn't even bother to call Seunghyun like he did every night. He needed to clear his head and Gilbert and exercise always helped. 

Seunghyun heard the knock on his door and assumed it was Seungri. Even though he'd given him a key, they younger man tended to knock to announce himself... or at least call. Seunghyun didn't even check to see who it was, he just opened the door. "Hello Seunghyun." Seunghyun blinked at his guest. "Hello." Mrs. Eddelson smiled. "May I come in please? I've brought you some cookies." 

Seunghyun stepped aside. " _Please_. That was very sweet of you. Can I offer you something? Coffee or tea perhaps?" She smiled and took a seat at his kitchen table. "Tea sounds lovely. Is Seungri here by any chance?" Seunghyun put the water on and grabbed two cups. "No actually, he's not." She smiled. "That's good. I wanted to have a little chat with you." 

Seunghyun raised a brow and poured the tea. Once he was seated at the table as well he cleared his throat. "It was very nice of you to visit me. The cookies look delicious." She smiled. "Don't just look dear, have one. I'm sorry about what happened to you." Seunghyun looked into his tea. "Thank you. I'm putting it behind me." 

Mrs. Eddelson nodded, sipping her tea. "No easy task I suppose. Of course a good support system helps. When I had my husband beside me, there was nothing that I couldn't overcome. I imagine it's the same for you and Seungri. He's such a caring soul. Of course, you know that already though." Seunghyun blinked at her. "You must miss him a lot." 

She sighed. " _I do_... each and every day. I also think about all the days we shared together each and every day. That helps. You know Seunghyun, you remind me quite a bit of my Daniel." Seunghyun smiled softly and picked up a cookie. "I do? How so?" She chuckled warmly. "Well, you're tall and handsome as the devil like he was, but you can also be a stubborn ass. Especially when the key to your own happiness is staring you in the face." 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head, wry smile upon her lips. "That's the kind of nonsense I'm talking about. You know exactly what or rather who I'm talking about. I'll tell you exactly what I told my Daniel. _You may think that you don't want to be in love and that you don't need anyone. Just remember someone else will come along and want to love Seungri the way he deserves. Then you'll regret being a stubborn ass for the rest of your life_." 

Seunghyun blinked at her. "I had no idea that your Daniel was in love with Seungri." Mrs. Eddelson laughed. "I've always enjoyed your sense of humor... Daniel did as well." Seunghyun smirked. "Probably because we're both stubborn asses." She smiled. " _Probably_. I'll miss you when you move to New Orleans." Seunghyun stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you too, Janelle. I appreciate the visit and the cookies.... _also the advice_." 

Seungri walked down the street trying to enjoy the spring weather. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hi there. Everything alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes. I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner." Seungri smiled. "Are you cooking?" Seunghyun pulled open his refrigerator. "Already started... bring Gilbert. I've got dessert if that's incentive." 

Seungri laughed. "It is actually. I'm craving something sweet." Seunghyun chuckled. "You _won't_ be disappointed... I promise." Seungri crossed the street. "What time and what can I bring?" Seunghyun adjusted the heat on his burner. "As soon as possible and you don't need to bring anything... except Gilbert." 

Seunghyun pulled open his door. "Hi... I've missed seeing you everyday." Seungri opened his mouth to speak when Seunghyun surprised him by crouching down to pet Gilbert. " _Did you miss me as well?_ " Seungri raised a brow. "Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?" Seunghyun stood up, chuckling. "No... we don't mind if you stay." 

Seungri smiled. " _Hi_." Seunghyun cupped his cheek. " _Hi_. I've missed seeing you too." Seungri leaned towards him, kissing him softly. "I'm starving... what's for dinner?" Seunghyun led the way to the kitchen. "I've made us some  seared scallops with spicy papaya sauce along with a spinach pomegranate salad." 

Seungri froze in the doorway. "Isn't that the same dinner that you made the first night that we ate together?" Seunghyun turned from where he was plating the food and smiled. "It is. I remember that you brought that lovely  Chateau Margaux. I don't have that particular vintage tonight, but I do have a Chateau LaTour that I think will do." 

Seungri picked up his plate and wine glass and followed Seunghyun out to his balcony. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. You're still not back to 100% yet." Seunghyun took his seat. "I'm fine, Seungri. Honestly, it was no trouble and I really wanted to do something for you. You've been so good to me these past months." 

Seungri touched his hand. "Because I wanted to. Seunghyun... you know how much I care for you. How much I love you." Seunghyun closed his eyes. " _I do_. Seungri... I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. My life... it's been such a mess for so long. I never thought that I'd ever... I never believed that I deserved to be loved." 

Seungri swallowed a large gulp of wine. "Oh Seunghyun... don't say things like that. You're such a..." Seunghyun put his hand up to stop him. "I didn't say that to hear you tell me how wonderful you think that I am. I told you that to explain to you how I'm feeling." Seunghyun took a sip of wine and then took Seungri's hands into his own. 

"Seungri... I've never met anyone like you before. We do connect on all kinds of levels and it's astounding to me. I find myself thinking about you in the middle of the day... wondering how your classes are going... what you're doing. Even with Seungwon in the beginning I never did that." Seungri chuckled. "I guess I'm like a jingle you can't forget." 

Seunghyun smiled. " _Exactly_. That's why I can't just pick up and move away to New Orleans." Seungri looked surprised. " _You can't?_ So... you're staying now?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "I really can't do that either." Seungri frowned. " _But_..." Seunghyun edged his chair closer. "Seungri... would you consider coming with me to New Orleans?"

Seungri's mouth fell open. " _Uh_..." Seunghyun squeezed his hand. "Take some time and think about it. I just... _I love you, Seungri._ " Seungri connected their lips in a soft kiss and Seunghyun moaned at the contact as Seungri tilted his head to deepen it. They both pulled away breathless, staring into each other's eyes.

Seungri sat back. "I'll help you clean up." Seunghyun stared at him. "It can wait. Will you kiss me again please?" Seungri smiled and leaned towards him, connecting their lips. Seunghyun groaned. "Seungri.... I want you." Seungri swallowed. "Are you... are you sure that you're ready? We haven't..." Seunghyun stood up and extended his hand. "I'm sure... please." 

Seungri took great care to kiss and caress Seunghyun's body as gently as possible. "Please tell me if anything hurts." Seunghyun nodded. "I will. Thank you Seungri." Seungri smiled and brushed the older man's hair back from his forehead. "For what?" Seunghyun kissed him. "For being so gentle... so sweet." 

When Seungri was finished preparing Seunghyun, he hesitated seeing his lover's closed eyes. "Do you want to stop?" Seunghyun shook his head and opened his eyes. "No... I'm good." Seungri smoothed his forehead and began pushing inside. Once he bottomed out he kissed Seunghyun deeply, rocking his hips gently as he lie on top of him. "You good?" 

Seunghyun nodded, hands mapping out the planes of Seungri's back. " _Mmm good_." Seungri smiled down at him and began thrusting slowly as he moved in for more kisses. Seunghyun responded in kind, kissing him back with enthusiasm and wrapping his legs around Seungri's hips. 

Seungri began to increase his pace as Seunghyun began pressing back and arching up. " _Seungri... oh... fuck... Seungri.._." Seungri threw his head back and ground into Seunghyun's prostate, relishing in the moans coming from the older man as his own body thrummed with excitement. He quickly reached down to stroke his lover's cock before he was overcome with his own orgasm. 

Passing a thumb over the head of Seunghyun's cock and grinding down hard into his prostate, Seungri sent him careening over the edge as Seunghyun released between them with a shuddering gasp. Seungri kissed him through his orgasm, continuing to thrust as Seunghyun's tight channel began to milk out his own release. Once his hips stilled, they continue kissing for some minutes, savoring the afterglow.

Breaking apart finally, Seungri lie flat on his back. "Are you alright? You're not in any pain are you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm fine... really. Would you like dessert now?" Seungri propped his head up on his elbow. "You mean that wasn't it?" Seunghyun laughed. "No... it wasn't. I've got homemade macarons." 

Seungri raised a brow. "You made macarons?" Seunghyun sat up. "No, I said they were homemade. I didn't say that I made them. Janelle Eddelson brought them to me." Seungri smiled. "That was so nice of her." Seunghyun nodded, climbing out of bed a bit stiffly. "It was. I'll be right back." 

They sat side by side against the headboard. "I think the coffee are my favorite." Seunghyun nodded. "I agree. I like the raspberry as well though." Seungri smiled, chewing noisily. " _Mmm_... me too." Seunghyun shook his head. "You do love your sweets." Seungri stuffed the last of the macaron into his mouth and giggled. "I do. I guess that's something that you'll have to get use to when we're living in New Orleans together." 

Seunghyun smiled at him. "Seungri... are you sure? You haven't had that long to think about it." Seungri looked down. "I'm really sure. When I picture my life without you in it, it's not very happy. I think we can make this work." Seunghyun nodded. "I hope so. I can't make any promises, but I do know that I love you." 

Seungri smiled. "I think that's a great start." Seunghyun kissed him. "I hope it's enough." Seungri took his hand. "Hey... you're not the only one who's nervous. I don't want to fuck this up either. Let's both try to relax, okay?" Seunghyun smiled. "Okay." Seungri leaned his head onto Seunghyun shoulder. "I'm curious... what made you realize that you couldn't live without me?" 

Seunghyun hummed. "Janelle Eddelson. She told me I remind her of her husband." Seungri smiled. "That's sweet." Seunghyun barked out a laugh. " _Yeah sweet_. She called me a stubborn ass who basically didn't know a good thing when I had one. She's very fond of you." Seungri snorted. "She's wrong... you're not an ass. Stubborn and the part about not knowing what a good thing you have... _that's spot on_." 

Seunghyun smiled. "I think so too only I do know what a good thing I have... _you."_ Seungri smiled. "Are you looking for a second round here because I did eat like six macarons." Seunghyun chuckled. "Damn your sweet tooth." 


	25. Cutting Ties

"You're moving to New Orleans? Just like that? What are you even going to do for work? Have you even given that any thought, Seungri? How do you know he's even serious about you? I'm sorry, but I think think that you should maybe wait and give it some time before you pack up your entire life and move away from the people who love you." 

Seungri had expected this. He knew what a mother hen Youngbae was. "Bae... Seunghyun loves me and I love him. I want to be with him, he wants me to be there. Try and understand. What would you do if it was Hyo?" Youngbae crossed his arms and made a grunting noise. "Well... what about the whole job thing?" 

Seungri sighed. "The timing couldn't be better with the semester coming to an end and this will give me a chance to focus more on my art. I'll figure it out. Living here has really allowed me to save quite a bit of money. I'll be fine, Bae." Youngbae exhaled slowly. "You're sure that he loves you, right? It's not just that Florence Nightingale syndrome or something like that?" 

Seungri laughed. "No Bae it's not. I honestly believe that Seunghyun loves me. He's just been too pigheaded to admit it before now." Youngbae nodded. "Alright then. Hyorin has always wanted to go to New Orleans. I'm assuming now we'll have a place to stay when we do." Seungri smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "Of course. I know a great hotel that I can recommend for you guys." 

Youngbae shoved him away. "Maybe I'm not sad that you're leaving after all." Seungri kissed his cheek wetly. "You'll miss me and you know it or at least Hyorin will." Youngbae wiped his cheek, but he was smiling. " _Pfft_... that girl will miss the free beer that you give her and that's it. She's like that. Me? I'll miss my brother who better put us up when we come to visit." Seungri smiled and got him a beer. "Of course. Anytime Bae... and I'll miss you too." 

"Seungri, there's something that I've been meaning to discuss with you. I'd really like your take on something." They were sitting up in Seunghyun's bed together having spent the afternoon packing Seungri's things. They'd fallen into the habit over the past week of sleeping at Seunghyun's together. Seungri's uncle would be returning in another week anyway and although he'd made it clear that Seungri was welcome to stay as long as he liked, Seungri chose to move out and in with Seunghyun until the bigger move to New Orleans next month.

Seungri set aside the folder of student essays that he'd been grading. "What is it? You sound so serious?" Seunghyun closed his laptop and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a difficult subject to talk about." Seungri reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You know that you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge you and I'll always support you." 

Seunghyun nodded and squeezed Seungri's hand back. "I know that and I feel the same towards you. Alright, it sounds ridiculous but I've been seriously considering selling the de Kooning." Seungri shook his head. "It doesn't sound ridiculous at all. It makes perfect sense actually. Why would you want anything that reminded you of Seungwon?" Seunghyun rubbed his thumb in slow strokes across the back of Seungri's hand. "Because it also reminds me of you. The day it was delivered was the day that we first met. I've always felt like that painting was connected to you... _to us_." 

Seungri smiled. "Seunghyun... you always say things that take my breath away. Why is that?" Seunghyun leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. "Because you've been taking mine away since that first day." Seungri pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, both of them moaning at the contact. "I never knew you were such a romantic." Seunghyun chuckled, running a hand through Seungri's wavy locks. "I'm not, I'm just being honest with you. I find you breathtaking and I can't get enough of you." 

Seungri sighed. " _Shit_." Seunghyun raised a brow. "What is it?" Seungri licked his lips. "I'm never going to finish reading those essays tonight." Seunghyun's lips quirked up into a smirk. " _Oh_... and why would that be?" Seungri huffed, but his smile told a different story. "Because I'll be too busy taking my boyfriend's breath away." Seunghyun reached over and snapped off the light. " _Lucky bastard._ " 

"Jae, I'd like to sell the de Kooning. Can you put some feelers out for me please?" Jaejoong stared at the painting in an appraising kind of way. "I should be able to let you know by tomorrow or the next day at the latest. I'll make it my top priority." Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks Jae. I really appreciate it." Jaejoong shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to my commission, that's all." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Well, do a good job and it should be pretty hefty." Jaejoong pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. "When have I ever let you down? So, when's the big move?" Seunghyun sat down onto the couch. "In a little over three weeks. I'm pretty excited about it. A fresh start is just what I need." Jaejoong sat beside him. "I happy for you, Seung. I thought I'd be really upset about it the closer it got especially with Seungri going with you, but I'm not. I think I needed this too. It's made me move on from you." Seunghyun hugged him. "Don't move too far. I still expect to be your partner and see you in New Orleans often for visits." 

Byung-Hun approached Seungwon at the office cocktail party and spoke discreetly. "How's everything going with you?" Seungwon smiled. "Very good, thanks. How's your family?" Byung-Hun nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "They're fine. I was wondering if you'd heard about Hyeok?" Seungwon raised a brow. "I heard that he's getting a divorce if that's what you mean." 

Byung-Hun sighed. "Yes but there's more. Did you know the reason that he's divorcing is that his wife found out that he was cheating on her... with a man?" Seungwon kept his face neutral. "Does the wife know who this man is?" Byung-Hun shook his head. "She doesn't. However, I went to see Hyeok at his new apartment and you'll never guess what I saw." Seungwon leaned a bit closer. "What's that?"

Byung-Hun spoke in a lower voice. "That painting that was hanging in our friend's study. He bought it from him or his agent I believe. He's a bit of a mess. He confessed to me that he's in love with our friend." Seungwon tilted his head. "Really? Is the feeling mutual I wonder?" Byung-Hun shook his head. "No. That's why he's a mess. Our friend has someone. I guess that's why he's moving away. I would have thought that you would have known this." Seungwon shrugged. "We've had a falling out. Now I know why."

Seunghyun and Seungri were headed into the building together. It was two weeks before the big move to New Orleans and the flat was filled with boxes. As the time drew closer to the moving date they packed more things. They'd already shipped some non essentials on ahead. The furniture would be moved next week so it would interesting to live with nothing for a week, but it would take time for the movers to get it there. 

Since they had packed a good deal of kitchen supplies they were headed back from dinner, holding hands and chatting quietly. Gilbert was back with Seungri's uncle now, but Seungri still walked him on occasion. They were toying with the idea of getting a dog of their own when they moved. "How about a St. Bernard?" Seungri laughed. "Too big. How about a shih tzu?" 

Seunghyun was about to reply when Seungwon stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Seunghyun." Seunghyun's face fell and he held Seungri's hand tighter. "You can't be here. I have a restraining order on you. Go away Seungwon." Seungwon sneered. "Is this the bitch you left me for? _Is it?_ " Seungri squeezed Seunghyun's hand and pulled out his phone. "Leave or I'll call the police now." 

Seungwon glared at him. "I'm not talking to you... _bitch_. This is between Seunghyun and I." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak to him like that. Leave now or _I'll_ call the police." Seungwon frowned. "How could you do it?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Very easily. You beat me and tried to..." Seungwon shook his head. "How could you sell that painting that I gave you? Don't you love me at all anymore, baby?" 

Seunghyun stared at him open mouthed. " _No_... I hate you. Get it through your thick skull. I fucking hate you and I always will. I realize now that I never loved you, not really." Seungri tugged him into the elevator which had just arrived and hugged him as the doors closed. "You alright?" Seunghyun hugged him back, trembling. "I can't wait to get away from here, Seungri." Seungri stroked his back. "I know sweetheart... _I know_."

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

Seungwon sat in his office and smiled as Seunghyun entered. "Right on time for your appointment, Mr. Choi." Seunghyun smiled and approached his desk. "I know how busy that you are, Mr. Cha." Seungwon gestured to a seat. "Have a seat. Let's go over your finances." Seunghyun sat down and handed him a folder. "I brought the statements that you asked for." 

Seungwon nodded and and opened it up. "Great. Let's begin." 

Forty minutes later they both stood up. "Thanks for all your help, Mr. Cha." Seungwon stepped closer to him pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're welcome baby. Dinner tonight?" Seunghyun smiled, kissing the older man. " _Mmm_... I have classes tomorrow... but I miss you too much. When and where?" Seungwon smirked. "I'll pick you up. Plan to stay, alright?" Seunghyun kissed him again. "Alright. _Love you._ " Seungwon smiled. "Love you too baby." 

Seunghyun left the office and Seungwon smiled to himself. He was planning on asking Seunghyun an important question tonight. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He began working and soon lost himself in figures. His secretary buzzed him to let him know that Haneul Choi was there to see him. When the older women entered his office she looked unhappy. 

"Hello Haneul. How are you today?" She sat down and huffed. "I'm disgusted actually." He raised a brow. "Oh? Financial problem that I can help you with?" She narrowed her eyes. "What you can do is stop this dalliance with my son." Seungwon sighed. " _Haneul_..." She tilted her head and nonchalantly brushed lint from her skirt. "I understand you Seungwon. You're a man driven by success, by power... _by wealth_. You won't get those things with Seunghyun. In fact, I'll make sure that you have quite the opposite."

Seungwon leaned onto his desk. "Just what are you implying?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not implying anything, I'm telling you outright. Stop this disgusting behavior with my son and I can make all of your dreams come true." He frowned. "And if I don't?" She laughed without any mirth whatsoever. "Then be prepared for your worst nightmares to come to pass." She stood up. "Don't test me Seungwon. You can't win." 

There was a knock at the door and a beautiful girl entered. Haneul smiled. "You remember my daughter Hye Youn. Why don't the two of you go to lunch?" 

**_ END FLASHBACK _ **

Seungwon looked at his wife across the bedroom floor as she approached him talking about some meaningless event in her day. She resembled Seunghyun so much it almost hurt to look at her. She furrowed her brow in annoyance. "Are you even listening to me? What's wrong with you lately anyway?" Seungwon frowned. "Shut the fuck up... _that's_ what's wrong with me." 

Hye Youn gasped. " _How dare you speak to me that way! Apologize immediately you bastard!_ " Seungwon stood up and walked towards her. "I'm sorry baby." Then he slapped her across the face and knocked her into the wall. Hye Youn screamed as he slowly approached her with a menacing look in his eyes. The last thing that she could recall was the sound of Yeun Jun's cries and then it all went black. 


	26. Family Ties

Seunghyun and Seungri were awoken by the sound of Seunghyun's phone at 3:30 am. Groggily reaching out to answer it and then seeing an unknown number, Seunghyun almost didn't. Something made him pick it up and when he did he became annoyed thinking it was some telemarketer. "Seunghyun Choi?" 

He huffed in answer. " _No_... he isn't here. Do you even know what fucking time it is?" The man calling responded. "Sir... if he returns please let him know that the Boston Police are looking for him." Seunghyun sat up, instantly concerned and wide awake. "Wait what? This is Seunghyun Choi. I'm sorry officer I was asleep. Is something... did something happen?" Seungri was sitting up as well and he held onto Seunghyun's hand. The officer sighed. "There's been an incident at your sister's house, a Hye Youn Cha. If you could come down to the hospital as soon as possible that would be helpful." 

Seunghyun blinked. "Of course. Is... is she alright? What about my nephew? _Officer?_ " The officer coughed. "The sooner you get here, the better sir." Seunghyun hung up and looked at Seungri. "We have to go to the hospital." Seungri was already up and half dressed. "Did he say what happened?" Seunghyun shook his head. "He was very closed mouthed about it." Seungri hugged him. "I'm sure it'll be alright. Come on... get dressed and I'll call an uber." They both had a horrible feeling though. Seungri had lived through it and so had Seunghyun to a lesser extent. If the police were not forthcoming, then it was probably bad. 

An officer met them at the trauma unit and Seungri had to close his eyes to stave off the flood of memories that assaulted him just by being there. He felt like he'd spent half of his youth in one trauma unit or another and the other half was either at Youngbae's or his uncle's. He shook it off and held Seunghyun's hand as tightly as he could. This was about him, not Seungri. 

"Thank you for coming right down, Mr. Choi. Tonight at approximately 11:30 pm we answered a call from your sister's house citing a domestic disturbance. It came from one Yeon Jun Cha. He was pretty upset but he did get out that his father was assaulting his mother." Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of that sweet boy witnessing anything like that. 

The officer continued. "When we arrived on the scene we found your sister in the master bedroom unconscious and your nephew also in the master bedroom also unconscious although he did respond to the EMT's treatment. The doctor can give you all the medical information and will speak with you shortly." 

Seunghyun looked dazed so Seungri asked. "Where was Seungwon?" The officer looked grim. "Your sister's husband was not on the premises when we arrived." Seungri exhaled anxiously. "He's attacked Seunghyun before. You need to find him. He's probably waiting for the chance to do it again. He's unstable." 

The officer nodded. "We are aware of Mr. Cha's previous assault history but that won't be a problem." Seungri was furious. " _What! Why not!_ " The officer put his hands up. "Sir relax. It won't be a problem because Mr. Cha is no longer at large." Seunghyun snapped out if it. "He's been arrested?" The officer shook his head. "Mr. Cha is not in custody. Mr. Cha is deceased." Seunghyun's eyes went round in shock. "What? How?" Seungri blinked. "Did he resist arrest?" 

The officer sighed. "As far as we can tell, after he left his home he went directly to the home of Haneul Choi." Seunghyun gasped. "Mother. Did she... _did she kill him?_ " The officer exhaled. "I'm sorry Mr. Choi but it appears that Mr. Cha went to her home with the express purpose of doing her bodily harm. There were signs of forced entry and when we arrived both he and Mrs. Choi were deceased." 

Seungri wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's waist because no matter how horrible she was, she was still his mother. The officer cleared his throat. "There were signs of a struggle in the home and a firearm was discharged multiple times." Seunghyun sighed. "Mother always kept a gun after father died. She said it was to protect against the riffraff." The officer nodded. "It was Mrs. Choi's firearm that was used. It looks like in the struggle she shot him but they tumbled down the stairs and she broke her neck. I'm sorry." 

"I'll let you speak with the doctor. He's been waiting for you." Seunghyun nodded. "Is my sister conscious?" The officer looked uncomfortable. "Speak to the doctor first, alright Mr. Choi?" Seunghyun raised a brow. "Alright." He glanced at Seungri who rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Doctor Reinhold looked tired when he approached the two men. "You must be Mr. Choi. I'm Dr. Reinhold." Seunghyun nodded. "Yes and this is Seungri Lee, my companion." The doctor nodded. "Yeun Jun is sleeping right now so I don't recommend you going in and seeing him. He's only got minor injuries so he should be fine in a day or two. It's the trauma for him that will be the biggest hurdle to get over. Luckily, he's so young his mind will heal. He may even forget."

Seunghyun glanced at Seungri. "What about my sister? Is she conscious yet?" The doctor looked sympathetic. "Mr. Choi... apparently your sister's attack focused mainly on her cranial area. She suffered an epidural hematoma and we rushed her into surgery immediately to stop the bleeding. She hasn't regained consciousness yet and frankly, I'm not sure if she will. We have her on life support right now but there is little to no cerebral activity registering. I'm sorry, but if she doesn't start responding soon as her only living relative... well you'll have to make a decision." 

Seungri eyed Seunghyun as he sat beside Hye Youn's bedside. "We used to be close you know. When we were younger. Even when I was in high school and she went to college she would always come home and hang out with me. She thought Soohyuk was handsome and wished he was older. She was such a sweet and beautiful girl back then. I guess I was a lot different too." Seungri stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "I've never heard you talk about your relationship with your sister like this before. You must have missed her all these years." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I guess I have, but I just didn't realize it. I told you I'm a bad person, Seungri. Look at all the shit that's happened now because of me." Seungri leaned down, wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and spoke directly into his ear. "Stop it. I don't ever want to hear you say those kinds of things again. This isn't your fault at all and as sorry that I am about Hye Youn, I'm so glad that it's not you lying there." 

Seunghyun's eyes filled up. "How am I supposed to tell that sweet kid about his mother, his grandmother and his father... not that he was worth a damn but still. He's got no one now, Seungri, he's an orphan." Seungri sighed. "Just like I was only I had my uncle... just like Yeon Jun does." Seunghyun exhaled. "We don't know yet, Younie might still pull through." Seungri stroked his hair. "She might, yes. If she doesn't though, what are you going to do about him?" Seunghyun just sighed and stared at his sister's lifeless form. " _Fuck_." 

When they stepped out for some air and to grab a cup of coffee, Soohyuk and Jaejoong were sitting in the waiting room. Seunghyun embraced each of them as Seungri hung back and watched. He was surprised when the two men approached him in turn and embraced him as well. Not so much Soohyuk but Jaejoong was never as friendly with him. 

Soohyuk wrapped an arm around Seunghyun. "How are you holding up? What can we do for you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm dazed by the whole thing. I'm at a complete loss." Seungri spoke with Jaejoong. "Are you two planning on being here for a while?" Jaejoong nodded. "Of course, why?" Seungri sighed. "Seunghyun has a lot going on here and I just think that I should take care of a few things so he can focus on his family." 

Jaejoong tilted his head. "Such as?" Seungri glanced over at Seunghyun. "Such as there's no way that we're moving to New Orleans in two weeks. Not with all of this going on. There's going to be a funeral for his mother, he needs to decide about his sister and then there's his nephew. I'll have to call the realtor and..." 

Jaejoong touched his arm. "Hey... _relax_. Let me help you. I think Seung really needs you of all people by his side right now. I can act as your agent and speak to the realtors. Alright?" Seungri took in a steadying breath. This was all so familiar to him. He hoped he could keep it together for Seunghyun. "Yeah... thanks. I'd appreciate that." Jaejoong nodded, eyeing him warily. "No problem. You sure that you're okay? You seem... _off_." 

Seungri cleared his throat. "No... I'm good. We just didn't get much sleep last night and it's been stressful." Jaejoong nodded. "It's understandable." Soohyuk approached them. "I tried to get Seung to go home for a bit but he wants to wait until Yeun Jun wakes up. I'm running down to get coffee." Jaejoong headed off with him and Seungri sat down next to Seunghyun and took his hand. "Soohyuk is right you know. You're going to need some rest soon." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Once I see Yeun Jun I'll go home for a little while. I promise. _Seungri?_ " Seungri hummed in response. "Will you come in with me when I see him. I just don't know what to say to him." Seungri nodded. "Of course. I don't know how much help I'll be, he doesn't even know me." Seunghyun licked his lips. "No but I do."

A nurse notified Seunghyun when the boy was awake. He was still out of it as they had him on a mild sedative, but he could speak. Seunghyun entered the room carrying a stuffed rabbit from the hospital gift shop followed closely by Seungri. _"_ Hello Yeun Jun. How are you feeling?" The boy just frowned and shook his head. Seunghyun placed the bunny next to him in the bed. "I brought this for you to keep you company. What name shall we give to him?" 

Yeun Jun shrugged and touched the rabbit's ear lightly. "Mommy? I want mommy." Seunghyun sat down carefully on the bed. "Yeun Jun... your mommy is sick right now and even though she wants to come to you, she can't. Understand?" The boy nodded. "Can I go to her then?" Seunghyun sighed and fiddled with the rabbit's feet. "Well, you need to stay in bed for a little while so no. I'm sorry." 

Yeun Jun stared down at the rabbit. "Because of daddy... because of what he did?" Seunghyun opened his mouth, but Seungri stepped forward. "Sometimes grownups don't act like grownups, Yeun Jun. Sometimes they do things that they shouldn't do just like kids do. They make mistakes... _big mistakes._ I think that your daddy made a big mistake." Yeun Jun blinked at him. "It's not nice to hurt someone. Daddy hurt mommy and I tried to help." 

Seungri smiled softly. "You're a very brave boy and I'm sure that your mommy is proud of you. I know that your Uncle is and so am I." Yeun Jun frowned at him. "Who are you?" Seungri touched his hair lightly. "I'm Seungri and I'm a friend of your uncles. He's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you." Yeun Jun smiled momentarily before he yawned. "I like you." Seungri smiled back. "I like you too. Get some sleep and Uncle Seung will bring you ice cream later, alright?" He nodded. "You too?" Seungri pulled his covers up. "Me too." 

Walking out of the hospital together Seunghyun turned to Seungri. "You were so good with Yeun Jun. Thank you so much for everything, Seungri." Seungri sighed as he settled into the uber car. "He's so young I really feel for him. At least I was older when my mom... well I was older." Seunghyun pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulders. "I've been so wrapped up in my own shit that I didn't stop to think about how all this must be affecting you. Are you alright?" 

Seungri leaned into him. "I'm alright. I can't say that it hasn't brought a lot of memories back again, but the same can be said sometimes when I see an ambulance whizz by. It's just my baggage." Seunghyun nodded and quoted Seungri's words to him. "We've all got a past, right?" Seungri yawned. "That we do sweetheart, _that we do_." 


	27. Good Byes

Luckily for Seunghyun his mother had her own wake and funeral all planned out so he didn't have to do anything other than get through it. She'd picked out everything from the casket to floral arrangements to the minister who would officiate at the service and of course she'd be buried alongside her husband. She even had a headstone picked out and the only thing it lacked was her date of death. She had left nothing to chance. 

Telling Yeun Jun about his grandmother had been difficult. They'd enlisted the help of the hospitals resident child psychologist to help them explain to him just what had happened in terms his three year old brain could grasp. He seemed to like her alot and she visited him daily to monitor his progress. Seungri was also a favorite of his. He would light up and eat more food whenever he was around.

Seunghyun got through the wake mostly with the help of Seungri, Soohyuk and Jaejoong. If he didn't have them by his side he would have either collapsed from sheer exhaustion or told one of his mother's snobby friends to go fuck themselves and then storm out. They anchored him and deflected most of the harsh comments with charming smiles and offers of water or escorts to seats. 

The majority of her 'friends' we're just like her and basically came for the sensationalism of it all. They could be heard not so quietly gossiping about Haneul, her death, Seungwon, Hye Youn and of course Seunghyun. He was a big topic of conversation for them all. Especially since he stood holding Seungri's hand as he greeted guests and introduced him as his companion. 

Not everyone who came was horrible though. Jinho came as well as Janelle Eddelson, Youngbae and Hyorin and both Seungri and Seunghyun appreciated it quite a bit. Jinho pulled Seungri aside during a quiet moment. "How are you holding up with all of this?" Seungri squeezed his uncle's shoulder. "I'm doing fine... don't worry. It's Seunghyun I'm worried about." Jinho frowned. "Seungri... don't brush this off. I know you. It's got to be bringing up some very painful memories." 

Seunghyun joined them, taking Seungri's hand. "Jinho... Seungri is amazing, but I guess that you know that already. He's my rock through all of this mess. I feel so lucky to have him." He placed a light kiss onto Seungri's temple and smiled. Jinho smiled as well. "That's wonderful to hear, but even the strongest rocks erode over time. Don't forget that. Excuse me... I'll go and speak to the minister now."

Seunghyun frowned at Seungri. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" Seungri hugged him. "No there isn't. My uncle is just... overprotective of me. Don't worry about it." Seunghyun pulled him closer, rubbing his back. "You said that this mess was bringing back memories for you but you didn't make it seem like it was a big deal. Is it? Is this... affecting you more than you're letting on?" 

Seungri sighed. "Seunghyun I want to be here for you." Seunghyun smiled softly. "I never thought that you didn't... but if it's hurting you too much then..." Seungri shook his head. "It's not. It would hurt me too much to not be with you. That's something that my uncle doesn't realize. He only sees the small picture. He thinks of me as that little kid still. I'm a man now who's much stronger than I used to be and I can take care of myself." Seunghyun nodded. "You are indeed. You're one of the strongest people I know. Thank you for being here with me." Seungri smiled. "You're welcome." 

As time passed it became evident that Seunghyun was going to have to make a decision about Hye Youn. Her condition wasn't improving and according to the doctors there was no chance of it happening. Seunghyun's biggest concern was of course Yeun Jun. He'd already been through so much and now he'd lose his mother as well. 

He and Seungri met with the child psychologist, Dr. Cameron, before addressing the issue with Yeun Jun. "It is my opinion that Yeun Jun has begun preparing himself for his mother's death already." Seunghyun frowned. "What makes you think that? We've only told him that she's sick." Dr. Cameron nodded. "Yes but don't forget that he witnessed the attack. He knows what happened and no matter how normal he appears..." 

Seungri interrupted her. "It's always in the back of his mind." She nodded. "Exactly. Even at his young age it will have left an indelible mark on him to see his father, a figure he'd never questioned before as someone trustworthy and safe hurting his mother." Seungri nodded. "The first time is the hardest to see." Dr. Cameron gave him a questioning look. "You've had previous experience with children from abusive parents?" 

Seungri sighed. "First hand sadly. My stepfather abused my mother when I was a boy." She nodded and looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. Then I'm sure that you can appreciate what Yeun Jun is going through." Seungri nodded. "I can very much so." Seunghyun cleared his throat. "He's so young though, Doctor. Will the attack fade from his memory?" Dr. Cameron sat back in her chair. "Most probably because he is so young it will. However he may exhibit any number of symptoms such as anxiety, trouble sleeping, behavioral issues, even bed wetting. This is why it's important to have him receive help from a counselor to aid his coping." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I agree. I... I myself was attacked by my brother in law some time ago and counseling really helped me to cope." She nodded. "Well... it seems like Yeun Jun is going to a place where he'll have lots of sympathy, understanding and love. I think that'll be important and make a big difference." 

Seunghyun said good bye to his sister the next morning. It was harder than he thought it would be as he watched her body take its last breath aided by the ventilator and then there was silence. He felt the hot sting of tears on his cheeks and he reached down to stroke her face. Good bye Younie. I'm so sorry that things turned out the way they did for you... for all of us. Rest well." He turned and Seungri embraced him while Soohyuk and Jaejoong looked on soberly. 

Yeun Jun took the news with calm, quiet eyes. He shed a few tears, but Dr. Cameron had been correct, he was expecting the news. He curled up soon after with the bunny that Seunghyun had given him and said that he had a tummy ache. Seungri got him some ginger ale and rubbed his back while Seunghyun drew him some cartoon figures to distract him. Not that you could distract him really from this pain really. However, what else does one do when a three year old loses his mother this way? 

When they came to see him a few days later Seunghyun sat beside him on his bed. "Yeun Jun, the doctors told us that you can leave the hospital today. Isn't that nice?" Yeun Jun merely shrugged. "I guess." Seungri sat on the opposite side of the bed and brushed his hair back. "Yeun Jun... uncle Seung and I would like to take you home with us. Would you like that?" Yeun Jun shrugged. "I guess." 

Seungri and Seunghyun exchanged a look and Seunghyun smiled. "We can stop for ice cream on the way home. Would you like that?" Yeun Jun sighed. "I guess. Uncle Seung?" Seunghyun smiled softly at the boy. "Yes sweetheart?" Yeun Jun's voice was very quiet. "We're not going back to my house... are we?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No sweetie. We were going to our condo. Do you need something from home?" 

Yeun Jun's eyes filled up. "No... I... I... don't ever want to go there again." Seunghyun pulled him into a tight hug. "You don't ever have to, sweetie. Uncle Seungri and I will take care of you now and nothing will hurt you again, okay?" Yeun Jun's nodded in his arms. "Uncle Seungri?" He lifted his head to look into Seunghyun's eyes. “Se... Seungri is my uncle too?" Seunghyun smiled, wiping his tears away. "He is because Seungri and I love each other and I know that he loves you too. Don't you love Seungri?" Yeun Jun nodded, glancing shyly at Seungri. "Yes." Seunghyun beamed at him. "Well then he's your uncle too silly." 

He punctuated his conversation with tickles to the boys tummy that had him rolling around on his bed screeching. Seungri shook his head and gathered Yeun Jun's belongings together. "I can see who the stern uncle will have to be." Seunghyun raised a brow at him. "Who?" Seungri tossed the clothes onto a chair and grabbed Yeun Jun's middle, bending down to blow a raspberry onto his belly. "Jaejoong... definitely Jaejoong." 

Two weeks and one more difficult funeral later Seunghyun and Seungri were seated in Haneul's attorney's office for the reading of her will. "Mr. Choi... it shouldn't come as a shock to you to know that your mother left her entire estate to your sister and her husband leaving no provisions in it for you." Seunghyun shook his head. "It doesn't and I don't want her money in any case. I do want to make sure that Yeun Jun is provided for though." 

Mr. Ryan nodded. "Of course. Yeun Jun has already inherited his parent's estate, but as your mother's only grandchild he should be entitled to hers as well. I can put it into trust along with his parent's estate with you as trustee." Seunghyun nodded. "Great... I'd like Seungri to be a trustee as well. We'll be raising him together and if anything should happen to me then Seungri should have full power of attorney." 

Mr. Ryan nodded. "Whatever you'd like. There's also the question of the house." Seunghyun sighed. "Yeun Jun is three. I doubt he'll be interested in my mother's house. I'd say just like Hye Youn's sell it." Mr. Ryan licked his lips. "I'm sorry... there seems to be some misunderstanding. Your mother didn't own that house. It belonged to your father." Seunghyun frowned. "Mr. Ryan... my father passed away when I was in high school." 

Mr. Ryan hummed in agreement. "I realize that, Mr. Choi. It's just that your father left the house to you when be passed away. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" Seunghyun shook his head. "It must have slipped her mind. Is there anything else that I own that I don't know about?" Mr. Ryan shook his head. "I believe that's all." Seunghyun rubbed his temples. "Fine. Thank you for your help. If you could sell that home as well, I'd appreciate it." 

When they arrived home from the attorney's office they had a little time alone because Jinho had called to say that he and Yeun Jun were out walking Gilbert and had stopped for ice cream. Seungri had rolled his eyes at the news. "I don't remember him taking me for as many ice creams as he takes Yeun Jun for." Seunghyun chuckled as he made tea. "Jealous are we?" Seungri laughed. "Not really. It's just funny how people get when it's a grandchild." He blinked. "Oh... not that Yeun Jun is his grandchild... well you know what I meant." 

Seunghyun snorted. "I did... don't worry." Seungri got serious. "How are you holding up?" Seunghyun handed Seungri a mug of tea. "Alright I guess. Considering in the past month my entire family has died, I'm now guardian of my three year old nephew and I just found out that my mother's contempt for me was so deep that she withheld the fact that my father wanted me to have our family home." 

Seungri touched his shoulder. "You don't really talk about your father. Were you close?" Seunghyun sighed. "My father was... well he was a very understanding and sweet guy. He used to take me to art museums when my mother wanted me to go to his office to learn the world of finance. He knew where my interests lie and what's more he cared about them. I was devastated when he passed away. He saw me as a person and he loved me." 

Seungri hugged him. "I was so young when my dad died that I hardly remember him. You're lucky that you have those memories." Seunghyun hugged him back. "I suppose that I am." Seungri leaned in for a kiss which Seunghyun returned with enthusiasm, moaning as he parted his lips to receive his lover's tongue. " _Mmm_... how long has it been anyway?" 

Seungri leaned his forehead onto Seunghyun's, eyes closed and smirk firmly in place. "Since what? We kissed like that or..." Seunghyun captured his lips again in a heated kiss. "Since we made love? How long?" Seungri giggled. "I can't even remember." Seunghyun groaned. "That's too long then. Come on..." He tugged Seungri by the arm. "Yeun Jun is a slow eater... especially with ice cream. We can fit in a quick round." 

Seungri let himself get tugged down the hallway, laughing. " _A quick round?_ What happened to the romance?" Seunghyun laughed. "No time... there's a three year old lurking constantly." Seungri laughed harder, nearly doubling over. "I've never seen Yeun Jun lurk." Seunghyun pulled him onto the bed. "He does... he's just really good at it so you don't notice." Seungri was about to respond when Seunghyun pulled him into another heated kiss. "No more talking." 

Seungri licked his lips and nodded. "Too many clothes." Seunghyun smirked. "Way too many." 

Jinho called from the front door. "We're back!" Yeun Jun's excited voice followed. " _Uncles! Uncles! Where are you?!_ " Then they heard his thunderous feet heading their way just before he pounced. 


	28. The Big Easy?

" _Seungri?_ " The artist turned his head to face his lover. " _Hmm?_ Don't tell me you want to go again because I think I might die if I don't replenish fluids or something first." Seunghyun laughed, sat up and reached for their forgotten wine glasses. "Here...  _replenish_ ." Seungri pulled himself up to lean against the headboard and accepted the glass. "Not what I had in mind, but it'll do." Seunghyun raised a brow. "It'll do? I've been saving this bottle for a special occasion, it'll more than do." 

Seungri took a sip. "What's so special about tonight?" Seunghyun smiled. "Well... we had the night to ourselves for one thing courtesy of Youngbae and Hyorin. And... we had uninterrupted sex for another." Seungri snorted into his wine. " _Lots_ of uninterrupted sex." Seunghyun grinned back at him. "We had to make the most of it, right?" Seungri shook his head, laughing "Right." 

Seunghyun put his glass down. "Which leads me to my next topic. What do we do about New Orleans?" Seungri sighed and leaned against the headboard heavily. "I have mixed emotions about going now." Seunghyun nodded, lighting up a cigarette. "I do as well." Seungri frowned. "I thought that you were going to quit now that Yeun Jun lived here." Seunghyun exhaled smoke. "I'm trying, but it's hard and he's not here right now. I will." 

Seungri nodded. "So what are your thoughts?" Seunghyun rested his cigarette on the ashtray and picked his wine glass back up. "On the one hand it would be good for us all... Yeun Jun included to have a fresh start in a new place." Seungri blinked at him. "And on the other?" Seunghyun took a sip of wine. "On the other... We've got this amazing support system here. Hyuk, Jae, Hyorin, Bae, Jinho and even Janelle Eddelson. He likes the child psychologist that he's been seeing. Do we want to disrupt that?" 

Sighing, Seungri set his glass down. "Maybe we should speak to Dr. Cameron and see what she thinks. What about the place you bought in New Orleans? What would you do with that?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose we'd have to put it back on the market and get back the things we already shipped down there. Then of course there's still the small detail that this unit was sold as well and no matter what... stay... go... we're moving either way." 

Seungri frowned. "There's no way to reverse that?" Seunghyun shook his head, stubbing out his cigarette angrily. "No... it's done. We're lucky that they're letting us stay here this long. Not to sound petty but... Seungwon really screwed me again. He completely fucked up all of our plans like the selfish controlling prick he always was." 

Seungri rubbed his temple. "Think how Yeun Jun must feel." Seunghyun exhaled and looked at his hands. "Don't get me wrong... I love the kid. It's just..." Seungri put his head on Seunghyun's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "It's a lot... I understand. I'm feeling overwhelmed myself to be honest." Seunghyun turned to look at him. " _You are?_ " Seungri nodded. " _Mmm hmm._ I mean I quit my job thinking we'd be moving and not that anyone could predict such a horrible tragedy, but suddenly we've got this kid depending on us." 

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around him. "He's not even your nephew and you're so good to him. I really appreciate all you do for him, Seungri. For me too." Seungri scoffed. "What happened to uncle Seungri? Was that just for Jun's benefit?" Seunghyun snorted. "No... you're right. He's as much your nephew as mine now... maybe more the way he loves you." 

Seungri climbed out of bed and headed for the door as Seunghyun called after him. " _Hey!_ Where are you going?" Seungri returned minutes later with a tray of cookies. "Janelle was here earlier. Want one?" Seunghyun reached over. "I'd better take one now before you eat them all. Careful... you know how I hate crumbs in the bed." Seungri giggled. "Don't worry... I'm not leaving any crumbs." 

At 1:25 am Seungri's phone began to chime, jarring them both out of a most pleasant and needed sleep. Seunghyun nudged him to " _answer the fucking thing_ " while Seungri grumbled about being exhausted. The artist finally grabbed it and blearily swiped the answer button. "Hello?" Hyorin sounded sorry on the other end. "Seungri... hi. It's me...Hyo. Sorry to wake you." 

Seungri was instantly alert and whacked Seunghyun in the arm as he sat up and switched on the light. "No... it's fine Hyo. What's wrong? Is Jun alright?" Seunghyun sat up and lit a cigarette, pointedly ignoring the look that Seungri gave him for doing so. Hyorin sighed. "He had a nightmare and he just wouldn't calm down. I'm so sorry. We tried everything to help, but he just kept crying." Seungri started to get up. "It's not your fault. Please don't apologize. We'll come and get him right away." 

Hyorin shook her head. "Youngbae is already on his way over. He should be there any minute. I feel so bad for the little guy. He's such a sweetheart." Seungri nodded. "Yeah... me too. Thanks so much Hyo... for everything. We'll talk tomorrow." Hyorin smiled. "You're welcome Seungri. Good night." Seungri hung up and looked at Seunghyun. "Get dressed. Youngbae is on his way here with Jun. He had a nightmare and he wouldn't calm down." 

Seunghyun slipped some boxers on and then grabbed some pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Poor kid. I guess it was too soon for him to be away from us. I feel horrible." Seungri pulled his shirt over his head. "Me too." Seungri's phone vibrated. "Oh... that's Bae. They're getting off the elevator now." Seunghyun headed out to the door. "I'll let them in." 

When Seunghyun opened the door, Youngbae was standing there holding Yeun Jun along with his overnight bag. The boy was awake and clutching his rabbit. " _Uncle Seung!_ " Seunghyun took the boy into his arms and headed inside to the den. "I'm sorry uncle Seung... I didn't mean it." Seunghyun rubbed his back. "Jun it's fine. I'm sorry that we sent you to stay overnight." Seunghyun looked at Youngbae. "Thanks for taking him home." Youngbae smiled. "No problem. I just wish that I could be more helpful." 

Seungri came into the room. "You were very helpful, Bae. We appreciate it... really." Youngbae snorted. "Yeah well you can buy me a beer the next time I see you, okay?" Seungri smiled. "Okay. Can I get you something now?" Youngbae waved him off. "I'd better go. Hyo gets antsy without me around. That girl is super clingy... you don't even know." Seungri laughed. "I'll walk you out." He hugged Youngbae at the door. "Seriously... thanks." Youngbae nodded. "He's a cute kid. I just hope you two can handle him all on your own." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Bae... we'll talk over that beer, but there's a good chance that we may stay here now." Youngbae smiled. "Good because Hyo would miss you a lot if you left." Seungri kissed his cheek. "I'd miss Hyo too... every single day." 

"Okay... I think it's late and we should all try to get some sleep." Seunghyun started to walk towards Yeun Jun's room... formerly his art room. " _No! I can't!_ " Seungri touched the boy's back. "Why not Jun? The nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" Jun shook his head and buried it in Seunghyun's shoulder. Seunghyun looked at Seungri. "Well... we can't just stay awake all night." 

"Your bed is so cozy." Seunghyun rubbed his head. "It is, but don't get used to it." Seungri raised his eyebrows at him. "What uncle Seung means is... your bed is cozy too, right?" Jun snuggled deeper under the covers. "Not this cozy." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at Seungri. "We can get you a better mattress." Jun yawned. "But this one is so big... we all fit." Seungri burst out laughing and when Seunghyun shot him a dirty look he laughed harder. "I'm sorry... his logic is indisputable."

Ten minutes of silence passed and everyone was getting sleepy. " _Uncle Seungri?_ " Seungri turned in the bed to face the boy who was sandwiched between them. " _Hmm....what is it?_ " Jun spoke softly. "Are you mad at me?" Seungri blinked and reached out to pull him closer. "Not at all. Why are you asking?" Jun snuggled up to him. "Well... on the way to bed you wouldn't let me have a cookie because you said no eating in bed and it was late." Seungri nodded. " _Mmm hmm... and?_ " Jun fidgeted. "But there are crumbs all over the bed already." 

Seunghyun snorted on the other side of the bed, laughing. "You're right... his logic _is_ indisputable." Seungri kissed Jun's head and ignored Seunghyun. "The crumbs are from uncle Seung. He snuck cookies in here earlier." Jun yawned. " _Nu uh.._. uncle Seung doesn't have the sweet tooth... you do." Seungri raised a brow. "Really? Who told you that?" Jun mumbled, nearly asleep. " _Everyone_." Seunghyun laughed again and Seungri pretended not to hear him. 

"Dr. Cameron would it be better for Yeun Jun if we stayed here in Boston?" Dr. Cameron sat back in her chair. "That's hard to say really. I'm also reluctant to tell you what to do as far as something as big as a move. It's your lives, after all and you're the ones that need to live them." Seunghyun sighed. "No offense Doctor, but that's not really helpful." 

She laughed. "None taken. I will tell you that over this short period Yeun Jun has grown very attached to you both. I don't think it would matter where he was as long as you two were with him." Seungri nodded. "Yes but what about you? He likes you. Isn't that important for his therapy." Dr. Cameron smiled. "It is and he's a sweet boy... I like him too. It's probable that you'll find someone in New Orleans who he'll like just as much." 

Seungri exhaled. "Seunghyun is right... you're not being very helpful." Dr. Cameron leaned onto her desk. "The only thing I can tell you is that Yeun Jun needs stability in his life now. Stability and reassurance that he's safe. He has that with you two... anything else is just the icing on the cake." Seunghyun blinked. "Maybe we should just talk to him." Dr. Cameron smiled. "It couldn't hurt. He's a smart kid. If I can be any further assistance let me know." 

Seunghyun grumbled on the way out. "Further assistance? She really didn't assist us at all." Seungri sighed. "She just can't tell us what to do." Seunghyun punched the elevator button. "I realize that. Some hint to what's best for him would have been nice." Seungri shrugged. "I guess it's something we have to figure out on our own." 

Yeun Jun was busy with Gilbert when they stopped to pick him up so they sat with Jinho and had some tea. "The boy is comfortable here. Why move him?" Seunghyun sighed. "We've got to move either way. The question is do we try to stay in this building in a bigger flat or..." He ran a hand through his hair. "find a house. I've never really thought of myself as that kind of person." Jinho raised a brow. "What kind is that?" Seunghyun sighed. "You know... living in the suburbs with a house and yard. It just doesn't seem like me." 

Seungri set his cup down. "Some of the bigger flats might be nice and we could always go to the park with Jun. Lots of people raise kids in the city." Seunghyun shrugged. "I guess... then I'd also have space for my art and you'd possibly have room for a studio of your own." Jinho glanced between them. "Is this settled? Are you staying?" Seungri looked over at him. "Will you babysit?" The older man smiled. "When I'm not working... of course." Seunghyun set his empty cup down. "If there is a flat and it's big enough... then I guess we'll stay... in the building. If not we'll have to move to another one." 

"Uncle Seungri? Who is uncle Seung talking to?" Seungri placed a sandwich in front of the boy. "He's talking to the realtor." Jun nodded and took a bite. "Wassa realor?" Seungri laughed. "It's realtor and don't talk with food in your mouth it's impolite. A realtor is someone who helps you find a place to live." Jun took a drink of milk. "But uncle Seung has a place to live... here." Seungri nodded and smiled. "Yes but your uncle has sold this place so now we all have to find a new place to live. Someplace bigger." 

Jun frowned. "I like it here. It's nice." Seungri sighed. "It is nice, but the new place will be nicer and we'll all have more room. Don't worry alright. You'll love it." Jun looked out at his uncle on the terrace. "I hope so. Can I have a cookie?" Seungri ruffled his hair. "After you eat your sandwich." 

There weren't any units for sale in their building that would meet their needs so they were looking elsewhere in the city with a realtor. "I never realized how lucky I was to have such a great place before until I started looking. There's so much shit out here." Seungri looked around the kitchen they were standing in. "It's not that bad... it's just not up to your particular standards." Seunghyun snorted. "Are you saying that I'm a snob?" Seungri shrugged. "About some things... yes. Wine, art, food, your taste in men." Seunghyun nodded. "I definitely agree with that last one... and all the rest actually." 

With two units to go on their list they looked at a three bedroom tri-level in Worcester Square. Seunghyun fell instantly in love with its large chef's kitchen and roof deck. "This is perfect for entertaining and it's so spacious." Seungri nodded. "I like the gas fireplace in the family room downstairs." They headed up to the third floor where the master suite was located and the realtor gave them some time alone to think while she went to make a few phone calls. 

"Seunghyun... look at this shower." Seunghyun stood beside Seungri. "Dual heads... it's nice. Our shower is big now, but not like this." Seungri took his hand. "I'll bet it's nice in there." Seunghyun turned to him, smirk on his lips. "I'll bet it is." Seungri pressed closer and licked his lips. "I like this one a lot." Seunghyun nodded, eyes on Seungri's lips. " _Hmmm_... me too. I like it a lot." 

Seungri surged forward and connected their lips in a brutal kiss. "You think we have time before she gets back?" Seunghyun moaned as Seungri ground into him. "What for? _A shower? A fuck? A blowjob? What?_ " Seungri licked Seunghyun's neck and bit his ear. "Whatever... you choose. I'm just so..." Seunghyun chuckled but he kept his hands on Seungri at all times. " _Horny?_ I know the feeling. How do people have sex when they have kids?" Seungri squeezed his lover's ass. "I don't know but we're taking this place... I have a good feeling about it." 

Seunghyun kissed him deeply. "Shouldn't we look at the other bedroom before we decide?" Seungri ground into him and sucked on his tongue. "Alright, but unless there's an open portal to hell in there, we're taking this place. First thing we're doing after we move in is taking a long hot shower." Seunghyun groaned. "Fuck... we're taking one as soon as we get home." The realtor found them in what would be Jun's bedroom. As soon as she crossed the threshold, Seunghyun smiled at her. " _We'll take it_." 


	29. Past and Future

**_ FIVE YEARS LATER _ **

Seungri stood in the shower with both shower nozzles pointed directly at him. He could feel the tension leaving his body as the warm spray pelted his back, neck and buttocks. Rotating his neck in slow circles he let out a long, contented sigh. " _Seungri!_ " Seunghyun entered the bathroom and paused at the sight of him through the glass shower doors. " _Oh_..." 

Seungri waved and cracked the door open. "Hey... I just got home. Did you get everything that we need?" Seunghyun nodded, stepping back and locking the door. "We did." Seungri shook his head. "Seunghyun... what do you think you're doing? Where's Jun?" Seunghyun pulled off his shirt. "He's _way_ downstairs in the family room playing video games." He removed his pants and boxers. "Doors locked anyway. Don't worry." 

Seunghyun slipped inside the shower and kissed Seungri. " _Hi_. Did you get a lot of work done?" Seungri pressed closely against him. " _Mmm hmm.._. I finished that painting I've been working on lately. The one you like so much." Seunghyun lifted his head from Seungri's neck. "I love all your work. Now soap me up." Seungri smirked. "So demanding and it's not even _your_ birthday." 

"Yeah well I know how much you like fucking me in here so I thought I'd give you your present early." Seungri snorted. " _This_ is my present? _Sex with you?_ " Seunghyun bit his ear and whispered huskily into it. "You don't like it? I can take it back... get you a pair of shoes or earrings... something like that." While he spoke, Seunghyun had kissed his way down towards Seungri's now hard cock and he knelt before him looking up with questioning eyes. "So... what's it going to be?" 

Seungri grabbed Seunghyun's hair none too gently, pulling him towards his cock and moaned. " _You_... I'll take fucking you. Great gift by the way." Seunghyun sniggered around Seungri's cock, sucking harder at the compliment. All those years with his ' _special friends_ ' had made him really hate giving oral, but then Seungri came along and he'd wanted to please him in every way possible and he began to enjoy it again. 

Seungri's hips were working back and forth in shallow thrusts so that he didn't gag Seunghyun, his grip on his lover's hair tight. " _Seunghyun... it's too much... stop... I... I don't want to... please.._." Seunghyun got the hint, pulling off with one last slurp to his head for good measure. Standing at his full height, Seunghyun kissed him. "Now will you soap me up?" Seungri reached for the body wash, turning his lover around in the process. " _Definitely_... but I want you to sing to me when I fuck you." 

Seunghyun turned his head to look at him as Seungri began to run his soapy hands all over his back. "You want me to sing to you? Seriously?" Seungri began to probe a finger inside Seunghyun's entrance. "Hey... it's my birthday and I want you to sing me the birthday song." Seunghyun dropped his head against the wall and groaned as two fingers breached him and brushed his prostate in a tantalizing manner.

Adding finger number three, Seungri husked into his ear. "Remember... the better the song... the better the fuck." Seunghyun pushed back eagerly against the three invading digits. " _Fuck... Se... Seungri... I'll sing... just... get on with it already_." Seungri tutted as he removed his fingers. "You'd think it was your birthday." Seungri began pressing inside of Seunghyun causing them to moan in unison at the feeling. 

Sliding back to press forward again Seungri was getting lost in that euphoric feeling of sex with Seunghyun, but not lost enough to forget his demands. "I don't... _uh_... hear you singing?" Seunghyun gasped for air as Seungri struck his prostate. " _Oh... fuck... I... I... can't... it's... fuck.._." Seungri began easing out. "We could stop then... if it too much." Seunghyun pressed back. "Happy birthday to... _oh fuck._.." Seungri thrusted harder. "Keep going." 

"Happy birthday... to... _uh_.... you... Happy birthday... to you... Happy birthday... _you sadistic little... uh... uh._.. Seungri..." Seungri was merciless in his thrusting. "Come on... finish it." Seunghyun grabbed himself and began tugging. Seungri punctuated every word with a direct blow to his prostate. "Happy... birthday... to....you..." Seungri ground the head of his cock into Seunghyun's prostate. "And many _moooore!_ " Seunghyun saw white and exploded all over the shower wall as Seungri emptied inside of him. 

Finally pulling out, Seungri kissed Seunghyun sweetly. That's the best version of that song I've ever heard." Seunghyun laughed. "Great now the next time we have a birthday party for Jun I'll be hard when we cut the cake." Seungri snorted. "Come on we better rinse off and get moving. Your birthday present ate up a lot of time." 

"Happy birthday Seungri." Seungri smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "Thanks Bae. We're so glad that you guys could make it." Seunghyun approached them. "Hello Youngbae, Hyorin, Haru. I'd watch out if he asks you to sing him happy birthday if I were you, he's brutal today." Youngbae raised a brow. "What's that mean?" Seungri shook his head. "Nothing. He's being ridiculous. Come in... grab a drink... eat something." 

Jaejoong smiled as he sat next to Seunghyun. "Nice party." Seunghyun took a sip of his wine. "Thanks... so did we get the commission check on that Warhol piece yet?" Jaejoong nodded. "I deposited it this morning. I've got a few new clients that we need to discuss." Seungri plopped himself down next to Jaejoong. "Don't tell me you two are discussing the business at my party?" 

Seunghyun snorted. "Oh no he caught us. I guess we forgot that your birthday was a national holiday." Seungri rolled his eyes. "No... it's just all work and no play aren't very healthy. Jae... my friend Daesung recently broke up with his partner. Want me to fix you up? He's here today." Jaejoong shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong ways, but fuck no. I'm not a charity case." Seungri sighed. "Alright... no problem. I'll let you two talk about the business. I'm going to go and get another drink." 

Jaejoong shook his head. "It's not like I haven't dated ever." Seunghyun nodded. "I know... just when was the last time?" Jaejoong took a drink of wine. "I'm not really into the dating scene right now." Seunghyun sighed. "That's fine. You do what's comfortable for you. I mean look at Hyuk. I never see him with anyone. Well... anyone but you. If I didn't know better I'd think that you two were..." Seunghyun looked at Jaejoong for a long minute. " _Oh my god..._ why didn't either of you ever tell me?" 

Soohyuk chose this moment to walk over and sit down. "Jesus... I've never seen a grown man more excited for his birthday. Well... except last year when it was Seungri's birthday I mean." He looked at his two friends and frowned. "What? You two aren't fighting are you? No one is allowed to fight on December 12." Seunghyun looked between them. "How fucking long have you been together?" 

Soohyuk blanched... if possible. " _T... together?_ What do you mean... _together?_ " Jaejoong sighed. "Look... at first we didn't say anything because we didn't know if it was a one time thing." Seunghyun nodded. "That's fair. When was this?" Soohyuk glanced at Jaejoong and then guiltily looked back at Seunghyun. "That was around the time that you got Jun." Seunghyun choked on his wine. " _Th... that was five fucking years ago!_ You two have been together for five years and you didn't bother to mention it to me... _your best friend?!_ " 

Jaejoong sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No... we haven't. That's the first time we hooked up. Like I said... we weren't sure if it was a one time thing. We were both distraught over what happened and one thing led to another and... we hooked up." Soohyuk chimed in. "Then we didn't for a long time so we thought that was that." Jaejoong nodded. "Right, but then we did again... _and again... and again_." Soohyuk smiled. "Anyway... it became a more frequent occurrence and we already loved each other so it seemed like the next step was a relationship." 

Seunghyun stared at their faces and he exhaled. "So... now you're an official couple? _Jesus_... when the fuck were you going to tell me?" Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Don't worry... we'll still be there for you anytime you need us. Only... now we'll be at the same address." Seunghyun shook his head. "I can't believe that you moved in together?" Jaejoong shook his head. "Not yet. We were waiting to tell you. So... we good?" Seunghyun smiled. "We are of course. I'm really happy for you both." 

"Uncle Seungri?" Seungri turned to his nephew. "Yes Jun? Did you need something?" The boy nodded. "Uncle Seung wants you in the kitchen now. He said it's time to sing to you. Oh... he said it's time to sing to you again." Seungri giggled. "Thanks Jun. I'll be right there." 

After cake and more mingling, Seungri found himself chatting with Hyeok Jang whom he surprisingly liked a great deal. The older man had helped Seunghyun out quite a bit after his family's sudden and untimely demise. He'd set up all of Jun's trust funds for him and invested for him as well. The end result was that Jun Cha was one wealthy little boy who would never want for anything in his lifetime. 

Hyeok had also helped Seunghyun and Jaejoong with their business and it had become much more profitable since his intervention. He handled all of Seunghyun's investments as well now which had increased quite a bit due to the sale of his father's home as well as a few pieces of art. Never mind the fact that he was one of Seunghyun's former ' _special friends_ ' and had confessed his love to him. Seungri could see past all that because when he told Seunghyun that everyone had a past and that he wouldn't hold his against him, he'd meant it. 

"So Hyeok... are you seeing anyone right now?" Hyeok sighed and looked down. "I was, but well... it didn't seem to work out." Seungri tilted his head and looked sympathetic. "That's a shame. Would you be open to meeting someone? Someone really nice?" Hyeok flushed with embarrassment. "Oh... well... I don't know. I'm probably too old for your friends." Seungri smiled. "Why don't you just meet him. Do you like brunch? He loves brunch. Daesung... come over here. Meet Hyeok Jang. He runs his own investment firm. Hyeok... meet Daesung Kang. He's a real estate attorney." Seungri excused himself while the two men began chatting. " _God... I'm good_." 

"So... did you enjoy your party?" Seungri crawled into bed beside Seunghyun. "I did... thank you. It was very, very nice." Seunghyun kissed him deeply, but Seungri pushed him away gently. "Did you set the alarm after you walked Gerhard?" Seunghyun nodded and began kissing his neck. " _Mmm hmmm._ All set." Seungri tilted his head. "Is he in Jun's room?" Seunghyun looked Seungri in the eye. "Yes. Isn't that why we got Gerhard? So he could stay with Jun?" Seungri kissed his lips sweetly. "Just checking. Now... where were we?" 

Seunghyun reached into the side table and pulled out a long thin box. "Happy birthday Seungri. I'm not singing again... so don't ask." Seungri giggled. "Fine but it's your loss." He tore open the package and opened up the box. In it was a gold bracelet with the word _SEUNGRISEYO_ in the middle. Seungri lifted it out of the box slowly. "It's beautiful... thank you." Seunghyun held his wrists in his hands. "You're very welcome. Do you understand the significance of it?" 

Seungri licked his lips and looked into Seunghyun's eyes. "Well... it's my Instagram account so that's really cute." Seunghyun shook his head. "It's more than that, Seungri. It's the name of your new gallery. Now you have a space of your own to always show your work and any other artists that you like. Happy birthday... I love you." Seungri sprung at him and enveloped him in a hug. "That's... you're... thank you so much. I love you too Seunghyun... so much." Seungri pulled back from the hug, holding out his wrist. "Put it on me please... I want to wear it all the time." 

Seunghyun pulled Seungri down to lie on top of him. "Since its your birthday... I might be persuaded to hum a little." Seungri smirked. "Really? Just a little? We'll see about that." Seunghyun chuckled. "Do your worst." Seungri kissed down his neck... was just about to remove both of their boxers when he yelped instead. " _Oh... shit! Gerhard! I thought you put him in Jun's room?!_ " Seunghyun blinked up at him. " _I did!_ " Jun climbed up behind Gerhard. "Gerhard had a bad dream." 

The two men looked at each other and then at Jun. "Was it the same one he always has, buddy?" Jun yawned, settling himself along with Gerhard in the middle of the bed. "Yes and he doesn't like it. He wants to stay in here tonight." Seungri rolled off of Seunghyun and climbed over Gerhard and Jun to the other side of the bed. "As long as Gerhard knows that tomorrow he needs to sleep in your room." Jun nodded, hugging the spaniel. "He knows. Good night uncles. Good night Gerhard." 

Seunghyun sighed. "At least we get to sleep in tomorrow." Seungri turned out the lamp. "No... brunch with Daesung and Hyeok." Seunghyun's head popped up. "You're kidding? You finally fixed him up after all these years." Seungri rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Stop it. He's nice." Seunghyun lie back down. "Okay, but I'll invite Jae and Hyuk too then. Might as well make it a triple date." Seungri's head popped up. "Wait... Hyuk and Jae are together? Since when?" 

Jun sighed. "Gerhard is trying to sleep." Seunghyun muttered. "Sorry... good night Seungri... Jun... Gerhard." Seungri reached over and took Seunghyun's hand. "Night... love you." Seunghyun muttered back. "Love you too." He felt lucky to have Seungri and Jun in his life. 

Although he never would have thought that living such a domestic existence would suit him, Seunghyun was happy for maybe the first time in his life. In Seungri he'd found someone who never judged his past behavior and he was so grateful for that. Everyone has a past Seungri had told him... what matters is what we do with our present. Seunghyun closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep thinking about with Seungri and Jun it was also the future that mattered as well. It looked pretty good from his vantage point.... pretty good indeed. 


End file.
